Blue Red, Chained Wolf
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: Sequel to When Red Meets Wolf: All Red wanted was to know more about Wolf, All Wolf wanted was for Red not to know, but when Wolf's past comes back to haunt him, it's up to Red to help him out...with the help of her uncle Robin Hood.
1. Prologue

I'm back! And by popular(?)demand I have been working my butt off to give you this, the sequel to When Red Meets Wolf, entitled: Blue Red, Chained Wolf!(that much is obvious from the title and the summary…which may be the only reason you're even reading this.)

Anyway! Have I delayed? I think so. The entire summer just left and I didn't post, not because of writers block, I just wanted to get a good thing going, you know? And I needed to give some attention to my other story, which is almost done btw, and I thought: hey, since I started this one when WRMW was almost finishing, I'll do vice versa now, worked so well last time…GAWD no it did NOT, juggling two stories at once is murder and my advice is never to do so unless absolutely necessary. But there's no way about it now. I wanted to get this out before people thought I pushed it aside. Which will NEVER happen, because, truth be told, Red and Wolf are my beloved children. No joke, I've never felt more connected to any characters I've created in my life.

Oh gosh, this is getting long, wrap up, wrap up! Anywho, if you've been checking on my profile page you would've seen the updates I've been doing for this, thus proving that I wasn't being lazy with this new story. I will say it now, I've taken Red and her dear, dear, Wolf to a whole different field in this latest installment, which, believe me, has caused drastic road bumps and crazy waves to my delicate way of life. I hope you enjoy reading it as I have writing it so far. And trust me, I have been having extreme headaches, which in an artistic level means love to me. At least I hope to pike your interest.

What else can I say? Oh, oh! How about a spiffy introduction? Ahem-hem, Now Introducing…Blue Red, Chained Wolf, packed with: New Characters…! Longer Chapters(I think?)…! And if nothing else, more of everyone's favorite fairytale couple!(and you _**know**_ I'm not talkin about Cinderella and Prince Charming, loves.)

So without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Once upon a time,

There was a little girl who loved to wear a red hood that her grandmother made for her, in fact she wore it all the time. She wore it so often that people began to call her Little Red Riding Hood. Remarkably, even though the name was ridiculously long, it stuck.

Now, Little Red Riding Hood loved her grandmother very much, she loved her so much that she would do anything for her. Even bleed.

One day, Little Red Riding Hood's mother called to her and told her that her grandmother was feeling ill, and that it would make her grandmother feel so much better if she would come by and deliver a basket of goodies and sweets. Medication is so overrated…

Little Red Riding Hood immediately said yes, and as she was just about to set off to her grandmother's, her mother said,

"Now, darling Little Red Riding Hood, remember: do not stray from the path, and do _not_ talk to any strangers while on your way to your grandmothers."

"Okay, Mother, I promise," said Little Red Riding Hood.

So the young, and extremely naïve, Little Red Riding Hood set off to her grandmothers. At first, she listened to her mother and paid attention to the path, but over time her mind started to wander off and she looked at the pretty flowers of the woods. Because that's what little girls do.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a big, bad, terrible wolf wandering the woods, and when he saw Little Red Riding Hood he thought to himself, oh, what a fine "meal" I have here…

"Hello there, child," said the horrible wolf, in the sweetest voice he could muster, "I haven't seen you before, what you're name?"

"Hello, wolf," said Little Red Riding Hood, completely breaking all the rules her mother set her, "My name is Little Red Riding Hood."

"And where are you going this time of day, Little Red Riding Hood?"

"I'm going to my grandmothers, she's very ill and so I'm delivering sweets and goodies to her!"

"Really? Then how about we have a race, you take this path, and I'll go the other," said the devious wolf before running off.

The wolf had taken the shorter path, while Little Red Riding Hood, with her short attention span, took the longer one.

The mean wolf made it before Little Red Riding Hood, and in the softest voice he could muster he said, "grandmother, it's me, Little Red Riding Hood, would you let me in?"

Her poor granny, being so deaf in the ears, couldn't tell the difference between her sweet granddaughter and the completely foul wolf, so she said, "Yes dear come in, I'm to sick to get up, but just open the door."

The wolf came in, and the grandmother, who had lied about being sick to get out off having to go to a sewing circle(of all things), ran off and quite possibly went to just hang out with her friends in the freakin city, not once thinking about her poor granddaughter!

Meanwhile, Little Red Riding Hood finally made it, she knocked on the door, "Grandmother, it's me, Little Red Riding Hood, would you let me in?"

"Er…yes dear, come in," apparently, being deaf ran in the family, because Little Red Riding Hood could not make out the difference between a lying wolf and her own grandmother!

Little Red Riding Hood came in, and found her grandmother in her bed, or what she thought was her grandmother. The wolf was dressed in her grandmothers clothing. That's right kids, the wolf put on her granny's _dress_. Right down to Betty Bop stockings. Why? Because he wanted to, because that's just how weird and creepy this guy is. He's a _creep_.

"Grandma, what big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood, as she got closer to the bed.

"The better to hear you with, my dear," said the wolf, eyeing her as she took every step.

"Grandmother, what big hands you have!"

"The better to hold you with, my dear," he held out his hands for a "hug".

Little Red Riding Hood, not knowing any better and apparently to freakin blind to see that he was a freakin wolf and not her granny, went into his arms, "And Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with me dear…"

Little Red Riding Hood wondered how her grandmother's eyes had _changed from dark brown to blue_ over the course of a few days, and was just about to point that out until she found out something else that was strange about grandma.

"Granny," said Little Red Riding Hood, "what a big mouth you have!"

At this the wolf grinned malevolently and said, "All the better to _eat_ _you_ with, Little Red Riding Hood…"

"Wait-what?"

The wolf pinned poor Little Red Riding Hood down into the bed, she tried to struggle, but the horrible, perverted, and obviously a sex offender, wolf was to strong for her.

Thankfully though, a woodsman burst down the door(a door he paid for later)and threw the evil and mean wolf away. The woodsman chopped the wolf up into a million wolf pieces for being a pervert, a jerk, a mean and horrible tease, and for being a liar, and a cheater, and down right the worst person you could ever meet, he was such a jerk that in fact Little Red Riding Hood was glad he was getting killed and did nothing to stopped the woodsman's axe, because the wolf was a big, fat, egotistical, mean, awful, king of all jerks and she never wanted to see him ever again. EVER.

And they all lived happily ever after, the end.

000

"And you wrote this…for your English class?" Wolf was apparently done with reading my old essay(which he stole.)

"Yea…" I told him not to read it, he shouldn't be going into my pockets in the first place, the big perv…

_Because __**I'm **__to much of a weak little girl to stop him-_I shushed my inner thoughts. He's a practiced pervert that can't keep his hands to himself, that's my story and I'm sticking with it.

"I _die_ in the end…"

"Technically, you were murdered," I paused thoughtfully, "then again, seeing that you were a _real_ wolf…you were slaughtered."

"Slaughtered."

I nodded.

"…Why?"

"I was mad at you that day."

"Ah."

Wolf was sitting on his Harley, you wouldn't expect to see a Harley Davidson motorcycle in the middle of the woods, but lo and behold, here it was. But that's just Wolf, he does pretty much everything you don't expect him to. This gets irritating if you've known him as long as I have.

After folding the paper back up, he handed it to me, one of his irritating grins on his face, "Not exactly accurate, Red."

"It wasn't supposed to be," I said, a little more than annoyed at him for taking it in the first place, "I was venting out my frustration."

"Why were you so angry at me again?"

"Don't act like you don't remember!"

"Um…"

"Wolf!"

"You're mad at me at one point or another, Red," he said casually, "can't expect me to remember every single reason."

"I am not!" I stomped my foot in a very angry manner.

"And there you go being mad at me _again_," he pulled me towards him, a smirk on his face "Next you're gonna call me a jerk…"

I scrawled at him, there he was with his condescending smirk, expecting me to prove him right. As if! Who does he think he is? What, does he think he's the only one who can be unpredictable, I can be spontaneous if I want, but no, Wolf thinks he's got me all figured out, yeah right! I mean he's so damn irritating all the time! Was he born with that smirk or something? I swear to god he is such a…such a…

"…jerk," I grumbled before looking away. _jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, __**jerk**__!_

He pulled me onto his lap, I continued to look away, and not because of annoying blush that I can never stop from forming,(stupid facial skin tone with a mind of it's own…)but because this was obviously just one of his tricks to get me to forgive him. Well, not this time, oh no, there was no way that I was gonna forgive him this time, nope, not today, I'm not-

"I've told you you're cute when your mad at me, right Red?"

"You're mean!" yeah, Red, that sounded _so_ convincing…

"And _you_, little lady," he stood me up, "owe _me_ a ride."

Damn me for not paying attention to my geography lesson, and damn him for being a pro cheat, cheater! I mean, how the hell was I to guess that he actually _knew_ where Africa was? Didn't he ride around in this hell-spawn Harley for a good portion of his life? How the hell does he know where _Africa_ is!

"I learned that when I was six," I heard him say as I got behind him, an amused tone evident.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted, "It's like you're in my head or something!"

"You know, most girls would be flattered."

"Well, excuse me for not being like _most_ _girls…_"

I silently grumbled in my head.

"No…"

"No what?"

"You're not like most girls I use to know."

"_Wolf_!"

He laughed as we finally rode off.

I spent a good twelve minutes calling him a jerk and other things along those lines in my head until my mind slipped from holding a grudge to enjoying the ride.

Even if we never had a set destination, he's made it his personal job to talk me into sitting with him in the back of his Harley, it was like he just did it for the fun of it. And truth be told, I liked it just as much as he apparently did. As a professional biker, he rode like the motorcycle was part of him. The speed and velocity, how at every turn we tilt so closely to the ground that it looks like we might crash, only to be back upright in one swift movement.

I felt as comfortable riding with him as I do walking. I'd never openly say that of course, usually I'd decline his offers for a ride in favor of using my two legs. Which today led to that 'Where's Africa?' bet.

Wolf says I play hard to get, I say real ladies offer up a nice challenge.

Still, he can't say it hasn't been at least a _bit _easier to win me over. After all the drama that happened a little while ago, we both have opened the door to each other a great amount. Jesus, he just wants me to serve myself over to him on a silver platter. Tempting, but no.

I laughed.

Wolf turned his head ever so slightly, a grin on his face, "What's so funny?"

"I thought you could read my mind," I challenged.

"Well, I could try," he winked, "but you might hurt me if I guess wrong, so I'll pass."

I laughed again and shook my head, tightening my grip on him, enjoying the ride.

Out of all of the things a person can enjoy when riding on a motorcycle, I think it's the closeness I get when riding with Wolf that I like the best.

Yes, it's definitely the closeness that I like best.

* * *

_And we're off! The first chapter of a whole new adventure for Red and Wolf! Join me on this journey, and if you leave on the way than thank you anyway. I'm so excited, let's get this show on the road!_

_Read and Review.(ah, the first of many I will be beckoning at the end of these chapters.)_

_^.~_

_H. Love!_


	2. Worries

We're at chapter 1 already! I'm so happy!

I'd like to thank my two first reviewers, especially you darkmaid! Sorry I kept you waiting! Anyway, I feel like I've recycled some parts of the first story, but only on these two chapters. I still feel alittle put off by it though, but what can you do? (unless I _can_ do something, than you could just kindly point it out and I'll brave through stormy waters to fix it.)

And now I come to one of the initial reasons for launching this new story, it is, Dan-da-na-Na! Wolf's birthday!

Yes, on this day September 22, our beloved Wolf was born, he's a Virgo! And as a birthday present, I couldn't deny him some open time with Red(he's so spoiled). I could just hug him but then Red might get jealous(she doesn't look it, but she's scary when that happens.)

Which now brings me to the work at hand, you know the deal everyone:

Normal font is Red's point of view, _Red's private thoughts, most of which are just her being hard on herself._

_This is Wolf's view on things (His thought bubble that he constantly argues with but mostly ignores. He should really work on paying attention to it.)_

Other than that, let's get busy!

* * *

I've read somewhere that most people remember disastrous events in such vivid detail because it _was_ a disastrous event.

Back then, I also read that the more things you know about someone, the closer you are to that person…

Having known Wolf for a good while now, I headed over to my desk in my four walled, small yet accommodated room, and took out a blank piece of paper, I decided to make a list of things I knew about him.

I didn't like the results.

One: He owns a Harley.

_That's obvious from the start…_

Two: he's a werewolf.

_Points for that bit of knowledge._

Three: He also has the ability to turn to a white wolf…

_I don't know __**how**__…in fact the werewolf thing is still sorta vague…and we haven't talked about either of the two…_

Okay, okay, let's keep some optimism, it's only number three…

Four: …he smokes.

_I hate it when he smokes…_

Five: … …he drinks?

_As far as I can tell, he always has a drink when we're at the club…but that's at the club, I mean that's what clubs serve…_

Six: he likes Harleys?

_But that should be obvious with him owning one…let's do that over_

Six: He's traveled the world...apparently.

_Hasn't told me where…or how it was like…or what he did…_

That's three things I _don't_ know, not what you're doing right now, Red.

_Maybe I should give that a go instead-_

No, no! Number Seven: …what's his favorite color?

_That's a question!_

Right…maybe black. Wait, _maybe_?

I shook my head and focused on something else.

_He doesn't have a job…_

That I know of…does he have money in the first place? I've never seen him buy anything…that I know of…again? I should know-forget it, let's see…something trivial…like…like what? Black hair, blue eyes, but that's general knowledge, that doesn't count! I don't even know his favorite food. What does he eat anyway? Where does he go when I'm not around? Is he allergic to anything? What _doesn't_ he like? What's his last name…? what-

I cried out in frustration, stopping my brain from having an overload. I again focused all my energy on the paper before me. I tapped the tip of my pencil on the paper repeatedly, desperate for something to just pop up. Something sure.

Seven: he likes me.

_Doesn't he?_

"Jesus, this is stupid!"

I think I made a dent in the wall when I pushed my desk back.

Not that I noticed. Or cared for that matter.

I settled on top of my bed and frowned. Never again am i picking up a girl magazine, it goes against my very nature. Screw actually trying to act my gender, it's not healthy. This is what those coperate magazine-people want anyway, they make adolescent girls feel horrible on purpose so they can try to find their answers to the very problems they help create with more and more stupid girl magazines, which make even more problems, meaning that the cycle goes on and on forever until the girls become women and then those women transend to Something Digest and Home Whatever until they become old, decrepit ladies that watch show tunes or the Antic Roadshow! God, Red, you are so weird...

I heard a knock on my door, followed by my Mom's head popping into my room, "Red, sweetie?" She looked worried, "is something the matter? I heard a crash."

"It's nothing Mom…"

"Dinner's ready in ten-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?" she placed her hand on her chest, "Are you sick? Do you feel well?"

"I'm fine mom," I snapped, "I'm just tired."

"Oh…okay, dear," she started to close the door, "goodnight then."

I didn't want to yell at her. Now I feel terrible, great.

"This is all Wolf's fault…"

000

_I was feelin real good about myself._

_As far as housing goes, these woods were as good a place to stay as you could get. Five star hotels be damned._

_My Harley was a makeshift bed right now, my crossed arms acting like a pillow as I leaned the back of my head on my bike's handle bars. Place was pretty peaceful this time of day. I think I need a smoke._

_(Red doesn't like it when I smoke.)_

_Yeah, well, Red doesn't have to know. I took out a cigarette and lit it._

_As I exhaled there was a huge gust of wind._

_I smirked._

_(looks like it's gonna be windy today…)_

_I pressed the cigarette to my lips again, this time I thought I'd might as well send a message in this one._

_I exhaled. _

_(Red…)_

_000_

I shivered as another burst of wind came and left. Man, it was windy today. And for some reason I started thinking about Wolf…

Wasn't exactly helping my mood any.

Somehow school was a lot more intolerable today. Why do I even have to take Biology? It's not like I need to know how to cut open a dead frog. One of the girls in class even had a fit about it, someone started to call her a frog kisser or something.

I sighed. At least school was over.

I was walking through town, my boots beating against the dirt floor in steady rhythm. It was a quaint little village, with muddy roads and a grapevine gossip. Old women chatting away at the latest news, shop owners haggling prices, an over crowed marketplace flowing with noise. Everyone knew everyone, everyday like clockwork, houses that also worked like shops had tattered roofs where made entirely out of wood. Which ends up being the only reason it wasn't as modern looking as most places, because in entirety we're as up to date as the next middle-of-nowhere, passing-throw-area if not for the fact that we have so much wood to use that it's become the basis of our living.  
Anyway, I digress, a good natured aura everywhere you go. The townspeople aren't ignorant, honest, just obsessed with wood and lacking a Galleria Mall…

Don't get me wrong, it was nice, but it was just _to_ nice, y'know? I've always dreamt bigger than this small town.

I continued down Drury Lane and passed Mr. Muffin's bakery.

"Hello, Scarlet!" the pleasant white haired old man greeted me as I walked by his window.

Scarlet Ryding Hood, that's me. "Hi, Mr. Muffin…"

"Any presents from you're mother today?"

Ah, yes. My mom and her famous gift basket business, our daily income born from a traumatic event, that's what you call turning a negative into a positive.

I shook my head and smiled, "Not today, Sir."

"You tell her I said hi, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

I continued on my way out of town, years of practice allowed me to briskly move about without the danger of bumping into someone.

When my mom was a little girl, a pack of wolves attacked her, a lot of people sent her Get Well gift baskets and she's been obsessed ever since. What's more, I'm the one that has to deliver them to whoever it may be, seeing that my mom is completely terrified of the outside world and won't step foot out of our house.

So much lace over a short period of time…

I cringed.

But anyway, that's not important right now.

I was finally out of town, a good mile or so away, you might be wondering where I'm going right about now. The simple answer would be, home. Me and my mom just so happen to live inside the woods, away from people and most carnivorous animals. But to tell the truth, that wasn't _exactly_ where I was going.

I was going to see Wolf.

No one knew about Wolf, tongues would start to wag if a biker would just make himself at home in a simple neighborhood and do nothing but stalk the social outcast that kept to herself. Besides, we just thought it was better to keep to each other, it's none of their business who I hang out with anyway.

I meet Wolf some time ago, who knew that going to give your grandma a gift basket would result in: talking with strangers, Indians, a sleepless night, and a day later finding myself on the back of a Harley Davidson.

Wolf's a great guy, and going to see him had become as natural to me as breathing. He'd ride me as close to town as we thought was safe, ride me back home, ride me to the club, ride me to absolutely nowhere just because he wanted to…

I smiled in spite of myself.

Yeah, Wolf was just about the only person I could actually consider to be my friend. In fact, aside from my mom and granny…he was the only one really close to me. Someone I could talk to. Someone…special.

It was just… I've told him so much about me, but I barely know anything about _him_.

I sighed.

_Maybe it's not such a good idea to see him today…_

To late. The humming of the only motorcycle I know made me look up.

"Hi, Red."

His usual happy grin caused me to feel better, if only a bit. I half smiled.

"Hi, Wolf."

_000_

_I frowned._

_Something was up with Red…_

"_You okay?"_

_000_

Am I the only girl who finds Wolf's incredible knack of figuring out when I'm upset…inconvenient?

I feigned innocence and shrugged, "Yeah."

000

_Yeah right._

_I gestured behind me, "Hop on."_

_Nothing a long ride can't cure._

* * *

I seriously wanted to make this chapter longer...(problems already, Love? Honestly? Honestly?) yes, head bubble, problems already...*grumble grumble...*

sigh, oh the perils of being an author...

Anyway!

Aw, Wolf's being a softie...

let's see how this turns out! In the next chapter!

Read and review~!


	3. Once Upon A Bad Start

GAWD, I just love the title for this chapter! It's so…nice-lookin, you know? Funny how it's so ominous…

On a side note, I'm getting error messages wherever I click on ff .net…so frustrating!

Anyway, enjoy! ^.~

* * *

We stopped at a small clearing, surrounded by trees.

Me and Wolf were sitting on the Harley. Wolf was sitting with his back to his bike's handles, both of his legs were straddled on either side. As for me I was in side saddle position, only my knees where lifted.

I told him about what happened with the frog, we both started laughing.

"How can someone get called a frog kisser?"

"I don't know, it was probably just one of those stupid random moments," I said as I swung both my arms over my knees for better balance.

He smirked, "You think so, little Red riding hood?"

I gave him a flat, un-amused stare. _where the hell did that come from…_

"Yeah, I think so," I said in a completely sardonic tone I hoped he noted, "and by the way, that's the dumbest thing you've ever said, big bad Wolf…"

He leaned forward with a devil may care grin on his face, "I guess it was just a random moment, little Red."

"Oh, shut up!" I playfully pushed him back and laughed.

_000_

_Now there's the Red I like…_

_Smiling, like she's supposed to be. _

_You know, a while back, I didn't even know if I __**could**__ get her to laugh. But this,_

_This was good._

_Her telling me things about her day, riding with her, laughing with her. This is how it's always supposed to be. And I'd do whatever I can to keep it like this._

_She noticed I was staring, "What?"_

_I grinned, "Nothing."_

_000_

"You're staring, Wolf," I said, almost amused.

"It's not illegal."

"And you'd know all about that…"

"I've been around."

"Clearly."

"Besides," he began to lean close to me, so close that my muscles began to tighten, "can't blame me for staring when…" I felt his hot breath on my neck, "you always give me good reason to."

My temperature rose as he grazed from my neck to my face, just barely touching me skin.

"W-Wolf…"

He didn't stop, our faces where dangerously close, "…Yeah?"

I frowned, "Were you _smoking_?"

000

…_shit._

"_Uh…"_

"_Wolf!"_

"_Just one!"_

_She got up and walked away from my poor Harley._

"_Aw, c'mon, Red…"_

"_Not listening…"_

"_But how am I gonna get the smoke taste outa my mouth?"_

"_Brush."_

_I sighed and sat back._

000

"Y'know, you're real mean to me, Red."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I am…"

I'm absolutely horrible for not wanting him to get black lung.

"You're just gonna leave me hanging?"

"You were expecting something?"

He groaned. I mock groaned.

000

_All this over a smoke._

_(Still better than her acting weird.)_

_And I know I'm going to regret asking, but I couldn't help it._

"_So…" I said, "what happened that got you so upset when I picked you up?"_

_She immediately became alert, "Nothing."_

"_That's my line."_

_Her eyes lowered, "Yeah…"_

_I frowned, "Red…"_

"_No, really," her smile was fake, "I'm fine."_

_I sighed. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me than it must be pretty damn important."_

_000_

Wolf…

Why can't I just tell him? It's just…

What if he gets mad at me? I don't want to push him to a corner…but, I _want_ to know things about him, I want him to…give me that intimacy, you know?

"Wolf…"

"Yeah?"

I didn't know how to ask…"What…" I guess I'll say whatever feels right, "what did you use to…do, like, _before_ you met me?"

_000_

_My eyes lowered. "So is that it?"_

"_Well…" she hesitated, "yeah…"_

_I shifted. Out of all the things, Red…_

"_Wolf?"_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_Because…I just…I'd like to, y'know?"_

_It shouldn't be important. If that's the case, then why is she asking and why am I almost pissed? I shouldn't be, this is Red, I should just…_

_No, it's not gonna happen._

"_Can't I know?"_

_No. "It's not important."_

"_Or you don't wanna tell me…"_

_Yes. "It's not like that."_

"_Then what's the big deal?"_

_I'm afraid to. _

_000_

"It's not important, Red," he leaned on his bike's handle, looking like I was annoying him, "Jeez…"

The grip on my basket twitched. Either it was going to fall or I was holding on to tight, I wasn't sure.

He got up and walked the other way.

000

_It's not like I don't want to tell her, it's just…_

_Fuck. That's just it. I don't want to tell her._

_I mean, sure, as much as Red apparently "likes" me…I'm pretty sure not even that'll get her to swallow down all the shit I went through. _

_She'd probably give me a whole sermon about it too. She's a saint and I'm almost the devil himself, y'know? I know some of the things I've done are wrong, I don't need Red to tell me that. And I don't want her to…look at me different._

_That's what's keeping me from telling her, damnit._

_000_

Wolf isn't supposed to be silent.

In fact this entire scene isn't even supposed to be happening. It felt wrong. It felt…

I swallowed.

"You never tell me anything about you're life, Wolf…," I felt my strength fall as I said every word, I looked at him, even though I feared the tears threatening to leave my eyes would fall, "don't you trust me?"

000

_I almost flinched. _

_It's not about trust, Red, it's about…_

_(damnit, just tell her…)_

_I've gone through almost all my life barely listening to myself. It didn't look like I was about to start now. _

"_It's not worth telling Red."_

000

My throat hurt.

I looked away, trying to fight back the urge to cry, but the stupid tears in my eyes was making it so hard right now.

_000_

_Damnit this isn't what I…_

"_Red-"_

"_Take me back to my house."_

_This time I did flinch._

_000_

I tried very hard to keep my already falling composer.

_Composer? Yeah right, I'm freakin falling apart here, you idiot!_

I scrawled at myself.

"I got a lot of homework to do…"

000

_Lair._

_You didn't bring any of you're books today._

_My hand flexed._

_I don't like it when she leaves. I don't want her to leave me. Damnit, Red, can't you see that?_

_I don't want you to go._

"_Yeah…sure."_

_Doesn't look like I'm listening to me at all today._

* * *

When have you ever? XD

Looks like trouble in paradise already…*evil chuckle*

I'm being so mean! (yes you are, bad Love, BAD!)but what's a story with no problems?

click on the button before exiting! =3


	4. Scream

Okay! So this where things really start to heat up!

It's October so that means Kitty-Ears for the world! (it's a tradition I have, from oct 1 - 30 I wear kitty ears, it's fun.)

Anyone remember all the trouble I had with borders way back when? Well…

I have mastered borders! Looky the line I got! *does little dance*

* * *

I'm an idiot. An idiot, stupid, naïve, a klutz, a ditz, a complete airhead, and did I mention I was an idiot? Yeah…

I buried my face into my crossed arms. My school desk was probably crawling with termites…

_Good, maybe they can eat away at all the stupid in my head._

Way to kick yourself when your down, Red.

_You got to stop thinking to yourself…_

Point taken.

I sighed. The teacher was going on about something, but I was barely paying attention. All I kept thinking about was Wolf…

He probably thinks I was being a snoop. Or worse. I swear I didn't _want_ to pry, it's just…

What could he be thinking right now? He probably won't even pick me up. And all because I had to go and try to bleed the truth out of him.

I'm sure he think I'm a brat right about now…or a twerp…or a kid-

Ugh!

_If you don't want him to think that way then why are you acting like one!_

And I just mentally yelled at myself.

_Shut up!_

It's true though. I mean, how immature can I get right now? Sure, I've told him loads about my life, things I wouldn't be caught dead telling anyone else, but that's just it, _I_ told him because _I _wanted to. I just have to wait until he's ready to tell me. I can be patient, can't I?

Yeah, I'll just have to wait for Wolf.

_You didn't study all night yesterday just so you could come to this conclusion __**now**__?_

I slammed my hand on my desk as I jolted upward,

"Damnit, Red, I told you to stop talking to yourself!"

I suddenly found that all the students in class had their eyes on me.

"Psycho…" Goldie(miss popular)oh-so-discretely commented to absolutely no one(more like everyone.)

I slowly sulked down to my chair.

_Great…_

"shuddup…" I mumbled.

"As I was _saying_…" Mr. Merlin continued , obviously annoyed that I dared interrupt his intellectual ranting, "Spring break-"

The class erupted into loud cheers.

"-Would you all stop doing that!" the bearded old man's…well, _beard_ shook in the wind, "Spring break doesn't mean you all have to be lazing around!"

"But that's what Spring break is for!" Artie, the school president, complained.

"Detention, Mr. Pendragon! Honestly, Arthur, I expected more from you! Don't forget I'm also your private tutor, sir, and I don't take kindly to such conduct."

Arthur shut his trap.

"For instance, me and my good friend Prospero…."

_Oh yeah…Spring Break._

I was telling Wolf all about that…

_It would be hard to spend Spring Break avoiding Wolf…_

And I don't even want to avoid Wolf…

I sighed again, "Now what are you gonna do, Red?"

000

_I sighed._

_All the calm in the wood looked like it was mocking me._

_I laid back on my bike. Spring was just about here and it was still cold as hell._

_Oh yeah…Spring Break…Red was talking about that awhile back…I had a whole lot of shit planned and everything._

_(She's not gonna want to see you after yesterday you idiot…)_

_Shut up. _

_I sat up and reached for a smoke, was about to light it to._

_(Red calls it a cancer stick…)_

_I throw it. Shit…_

_What does she expect me to tell her? That I lead a nice happy-camper life, that I haven't done anything that I should be in jail for? I can't lie to her…I could try but…_

_(You can't lie to Red…)_

"_Stop talking to yourself, Wolf…"_

_(Just tell her.)_

"_Shut up," I groaned._

_I'm supposed to pick her up…how am I gonna look her in the eye…?_

"_Damnit, Red, what am I gonna do…?"_

_Wait._

_I froze._

_Was that…_

_I closed my eyes and focused._

_(please…don't tell me-)_

_Shit._

_I reved up my Harley._

_(Of all the fucking worst times-)_

_I didn't need this right now, damnit._

_000_

Wolf didn't come to pick me up.

I started walking.

_Wolf…_

It wouldn't be a surprise if he blew me off on purpose…

I stared absently down toward my boots, each step seemed heavy on the muddy floor. It's too cold to be spring.

I continued to walk. Seemed boring, compared to riding on the back of a Harley.

He had to be around somewhere, right?

What if he doesn't want to see me…

I stopped, the sudden thought caused my heart to pound faster than normal.

I started running.

000

_I can out run them damnit…_

_I can loose him…_

_000_

I searched all over the woods. He had to be here somewhere, he just had to be! He can't leave!

000

"_Shoot him! Shoot him! What are you doing just driving, shoot him damnit!"_

_Fuck._

_000_

He can't be gone! He has to still be here!

000

_I was barely escaping the damn bullets. I swear to god I'd shoot him myself if I had him right now._

"_You're missing! I said shoot!"_

_000_

"Wolf!"

Please don't be gone Wolf, please.

"Wolf!"

000

_Shit._

_I lost control for just a little while, damnit, why did I have to crash?_

"_Get him! He's down, get him!"_

_I started to run._

_000_

What was that?

"Wolf!"

That sounded like Wolf's…

I shook my head, he had to be okay!

I ran.

000

"_Fuck!"_

_I tried to brush them off, I fucking lashed out at them. They were dog-piling me, trying to put the cuffs on but like hell I'd ever let that happen. Fuck, how the hell did that bastard get so many men?_

"_Hold him down!"_

_Screw this, I'm not about to get caught by his sorry ass._

_I growled._

"_Wolf!"_

_I froze._

_Red._

_000_

"Wolf!"

What where all these police cars doing here, why where they on Wolf?

"Wolf!"

000

"_Red!"_

_She's not supposed to…_

_I struggled to get out._

_She can't be seeing this, damnit!_

_000_

I ran to him.

Three policemen held me back.

"Let go of me! Wolf!"

000

"_Red!"_

_Damnit!_

"_Don't touch her!"_

_000_

"Wolf!"

I tried to get out, I tried to get close to him, but they wouldn't let go.

"WOLF!"

000

"_RED!"_

_Fuck! I can't do anything! If she weren't here then I'd just fuck all of them, but I can't let Red see that, DAMNIT!_

"_RED!"_

_000_

I started to cry.

"Wolf…!"

I watched them struggling to shove him into one of the cars, he was trying to get out.

_Wolf…just kick their asses…please!_

Do anything Wolf, just don't let them!

"Wolf!"

000

_I'm sorry Red…_

_000_

"Wolf…!"

I almost fell to the floor. Why where they taking Wolf away? Why where they here, why where they doing this to him?

"Let go of me!" I cried, "Wolf!"

000

_You weren't supposed to see this Red…_

_000_

Why isn't he breaking out?

He can break out of there!

Wolf!

000

_Damnit, Red…_

_000_

They started to drive away.

"Wolf! No! Wolf!"

One way or another I broke their hold on me. I jolted up and ran to the car, I ran to Wolf.

000

"_Red!"_

_What does she think she's doing?_

"_Wolf!"_

_000_

I banged my fist on the glass helplessly. The policemen came back and started pulling me away

"No!"

I held on, I held on as much as I could.

000

"_No! don't touch her!" I cursed._

_They were pulling Red away. Damnit, and I can't do anything. I was trying, I was fucking trying to break these damn cuffs but I couldn't!_

"_Don't hurt her…don't hurt my Red…" I begged, "…please…"_

_000_

NO!

The car pulled away, they were taking Wolf away and there wasn't anything I could do about it!

"Wolf!"

I fell on my knees. They took Wolf…

000

_I'm sorry Red…_

_I pulled my head back._

_I'm so fucking sorry Red…_

_I didn't mean for this…_

_I'm sorry…_

"_RED!"_


	5. Chained

You know, it's so embarrassing when I go back and read an already posted chapter and find grammatical errors. It blows. Which is why I even prefer to right my author's notes on a computer document(note if there are misspellings in this A/N than you know I did not do that this time). So, please, don't be afraid of pointing something wrong out, i'll give you a cookie for it.

Anyway, just thought that I'd share that...

* * *

I clenched my fists into the dirt ground.

"Ma'am!" they were still pulling on me, "Ma'am you can't be here!"

They took Wolf…

"Ma'am! Are you-"

I shoved him off.

Who the hell do they think they are?

"Who's responsible for this?" I snapped at the first one I turned to.

"W-what?"

"I want to see the person who's in charge!"

"I-he-well-he's here but-"

I grabbed his collar and seethed, "Take. Me. To. Your. Boss."

He swallowed. "Y-yes…m-ma'am!"

I shoved him away, "Where is he?"

He started shaking.

"Out with it!"

He immediately pointed to the left, "He's over there!"

I turned my head, there where about a dozen cops still left! I glared at him.

"The one with the beard! M-ma'am…"

There was only one, he was laughing and smoking from a pipe, I darted towards him.

"Why did you take Wolf?"

He looked at me as if he were offended that I ruined his happy moment. His nose was too long, his teeth were crocked and almost yellow, the brown(although I'm sure it was died)hair on his face went up to his nose and he was balding at the top. He was a foot taller than me but he was skinnier than Pinocchio.

He flared his nose, "Excuse me?"

"You took Wolf," I repeated, "I want to know why!"

"Pft!" his spit flew into the air, "He's a criminal, why else would I take him?"

"Criminal?"

"Of course!" his tone was pompous and proud, "One of the worst _ever_! That's why _I_ came all the way down here and put him to justice!"

"What are you talking about?" I yelled, "What did Wolf do that was so wrong?"

"Well, that's none of _your_ business, _girl_," he sneered. He blinked and looked me down, "Who are you anyway?"

I froze.

_Oh…shit._

"What do you know about this criminal?"

"I…I don't…"

"I'm going to hold you for questioning!"

Shit!

I snatched his badge and ran away into the woods.

"Get her!"

I grabbed onto a nearby branch and swung myself to the other side of the tree, five to seven blue suited men passed me without even noticing.

My heart was racing but I tried to keep quiet.

"She took my badge!" I heard him wailing like a child, "She took my badge!"

There was a quieter voice and I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I don't care about a badge!" he barked again, "Find her, damnit!"

I turned around and started to trek the twig and pebble filled woodland ground, careful not to make noise but fast enough to get away.

They can't catch me, I know every single inch of these woods and I can hide in just about anywhere.

So I clung on to that long-nosed goblin's badge and waited till I was finally sure that I lost them.

I needed to find some answers.

000

"Oh, Red, honey, I'm glad your-"

"Love you too mom!"

I locked my room door and headed toward my computer.

_This thing takes forever to load!_

I buried my face into my hands, desperately trying to make sense of everything, and failing at it. He called Wolf a criminal…but that just can't be true!

I reached into my pocket and took out the badge I managed to steal from Mr. bird-beak. I needed to find things out!

_Sherriff…Steve…_

I couldn't recall his name from anywhere.

_NSPD…_

Wait a minute…

"Isn't that-?" I turned toward my computer and typed in NSPD.

Yes! There it was…

With his ugly mug plastered there on the search results and everything.

I laid back on my small chair. If this really is right then…

_Wolf is in prison…_

Idiot. You saw him being taken away in a police car, where did you think he was?

I sighed pathetically.

I can't believe this. But what charges are against him? What did he do? There had to be a mistake! Wolf would…he would never do anything to anyone! This can't be happening! This can't-

"Stop it Red!" I yelled at myself, "Keep it together! You can't have a breakdown right now, Scarlet Ryding Hood, you can't afford it, not when Wolf needs you!"

I gasped.

"Wolf needs me…"

What the hell was I doing? I can't be crying like a pathetic damsel in distress! I need to get Wolf out of there!

There was a knock on my door.

"Red? Red honey?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Dinner's ready," she paused, "…if you're hungry." she must be still afraid of me for yelling at her the other day. Mom's a very impressionable woman.

"I'm coming right out!"

I had a lot to do tomorrow.

"I'm coming Wolf…just hold on…please."

000

_Damn bastard was parading me all over the city._

_His stupid laugh almost never stopped._

_And his annoying voice never stopped taunting me._

_I was half dragged up the stairs to the police department, reporters where everywhere, probably because Mr. hotshot paid them to come. Just so he can see his face on the paper…_

_Fingerprints, mugshot, and an unnecessary punch in the gut later, they pushed me to my cell. Stone walls and nothing put torches for light, looks like he went all out on the redecorating…_

_They shoved me into the last cell, I fell to the barely straw covered floor, they picked me up and threw me to a corner. They took the cuffs out…and replaced them with chains._

_He put his smug face close to mine, "Now don't be getting any ideas, dog," he breath stank, "these chains are just like the cuffs. I'm sure you've noticed when you most likely tried to break free." he grinned, "they're based on magic, you ignorant fool, so nothing you can do will ever break them…__**dog**__."_

_He pushed my head back against the wall._

"_This is the dirtiest and darkest cell we have here, but don't worry, we'll be moving you to your permanent prison cage soon enough. Your trial will be quick, that I promise you," he laughed, "no one will want to even __**try**__ to get you out, you disgusting piece of trash!"_

_He turned._

"_Guy, get my coffee!" he started walking, "and give that dog a bone to chew on!"_

_His laugh echoed from the walls._

_I should've been angry._

_Should've been pissed._

_But all I could think about was…_

_Red…_

_No. I didn't want to think about her, I didn't want to guess what she might think of me right now._

_I pulled my head back helplessly._

_She was crying._

_She cried because of me._

_I made Red cry._

_Damnit, she wasn't supposed to see that! She wasn't supposed to try to run after me! She wasn't supposed to…_

"_Red…"_

_I didn't get to hold you…I didn't get to lie to you and say everything was gonna be okay…I couldn't touch you, Red…_

_I swear, if you weren't there I'd have just ran, I'd have lost em, and I'd be with you right now, Red, I'd be…_

_Now you probably think…_

_That I'm a monster._

_A chained wolf._

_

* * *

_

A puppy dies for every chapter that does not get a review. Oh my GOD, no! that's just a horrible joke! jeez, what is wrong with me these days?

maybe it's because i'm being so evil already...(You're being a demon!) SILENCE BUBBLE! she's been talking way to much lately...But i really do hate having to be so cruel to both of them, but it's my job *sigh*

anyway, save the puppies(please!)and click the Review button!


	6. Blue

[inserting complaint about school and expressing wish for free days filled with idleness] Then again…we won't see much of that here.

000

"SRING BREAK!"

The entire student body came out running from the(need I point out?)wooden built school, so did I, but not because I was headed off to Costa del Serena beach.

I needed to make a phone call.

000

Mom was particularly busy with a basket today, so I took the opportunity to use our only house phone, which resided in our dark green and white checkerboard tiled kitchen. I waited patiently for the other line to show signs of life.

_Click._

Great! She picked up-

"_Hello, Bradley?"_

"…Grandma?"

"_Oh, hi Red!"_

"Who's Bradley?"

"_No idea, but I thought if I said that and a Bradley was on the other line, then I would have a very interesting conversation."_

I laughed a little.

"_Oh…that wasn't the good ol Red laugh that I like…"_

I half smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

"_Why so blue, Red?"_

I took a deep breath, "Grandma, I need you to cover for me, okay?"

"_Cover? Do you mean like lying?"_

"…Yes."

"_To who exactly?"_

"Mom."

"_**Lying**__? Me? To your __**mother**__? Are you really my granddaughter or are you a trickster?"_

"I'm serious, Grandma…"

"_I'd love to! But…may I ask __**why**__?"_

"Wolf's…in trouble…."

"_**In**__ trouble or is __**he**__ the trouble…?"_

I was silent.

_In trouble or…_

"…Both…I think."

"_Oooooh."_

"Yeah…"

Grandma's the only one that knows about Wolf, I haven't told my own mother yet and I doubt I'll tell her anytime soon.

The circumstances in which I came to meet him were a bit…extreme. Mom would either have a heart attack or finally loose it and tie me to the house if I told her.

Grandma on the other hand, well…according to her…SinglesLookingForLovin account: she likes partying and hanging out with friends, check out this author of bestselling erotica and you'll have a good time…she's "seasoned". _Yeah…_

She's a crazy granny, but she's mine, and I've told her about Wolf because she's always been my friend, and I'm asking her to do this for me because of the same reason.

"_You know, Red, there's two sides to every story."_

"I only care about Wolf's, Grandma."

Even though she was on the other line, in her home, far away, I knew she was smiling.

"_That's my girl."_

000

Alright, second call time.

_Beeep. Beeeep…beep-_

"_Hello?"_

"Aunt Mary!"

"_Red! It's been forever!"_

"Yeah, I know," okay, now the reason for my call, "um, Aunt Mary could you pass me to-"

"_Mary?" _I heard my Uncle's voice from afar, _"If that's John tell him I'm coming!"_

"_Uh-no, dear, it's-"_

"_K thanks, love you, bye!"_

I heard the sound of a car, crazily being driven out the road.

My Aunt sighed.

"That was him wasn't it…" I said dryly.

"_You know your Uncle, gone faster than you can tell him to wait._"

"It's okay, Aunt Mary," I told her, "I'll just catch him at his office."

"_You're coming over! That's great! When will-_"

"Well…not exactly…" I cleared my throat, "I sorta need his help for something…"

"…_Is something wrong, Red?_"

"Yeah, but it's nothing you have to worry about," I closed my eyes, "it's sorta personal…"

"_Alright…be careful okay?_"

"Promise."

"_Bye sweetie, and make sure you really do drop by for a visit later on, see if you can bring your mom to, she'll root away in that house at this rate._"

"No promises," chances of getting mom out are slim, "Bye!"

I hung up.

I'm done making house calls. Now I need to make a little road trip.

000

I left Mom a note saying: Call Granny.

Hopefully, Grandma's story telling habit can spin her a decent lie to fool mom with…

I made my way to the Poison Apple nightclub first. They weren't expecting me, seeing as it was still day time and that I only worked Wednesday nights, with the occasional visit for practice.

The (double)life of a nightclub singer is hard work…

Let's rewind before you start thinking something that isn't so. I've always wanted to be a real singer, it's a dream I had since I was a kid. So one day when I found a Help Wanted add for this place floating around on the internet, on the rare occasions that it was actually working correctly, saying they desperately needed a singer, I jumped at the chance.

Mr. Geppetto is a nice old man that just wants to help me out, and I owe it to him to tell him I might not be able to come by for a while. A far-fetched dream can wait if it come to Wolf.

"So…the poor boy's gotten himself in a bind," sighing, he shook his head and rested his arms on the bar table. He built this place himself. "Always did say he got himself in some rough spots…"

"He…talked to you about that?"

"I'm the bartender, Red, a lot of people tell me things," my heart sank a little, from the fact that Wolf told him things and not me. But Mr. Geppetto smiled and reassured me, "but, he never went into specifics, I'm sure he just wanted to scare Pinocchio."

I smiled softly, _Jealous Wolf…_

"I'm sure you'll get him out, Red," he gave my hand a gentle pat, "no one but you can do it."

"Thanks, Mr. Geppetto," I hugged him, "do you know anything that might help?"

He shook his white haired head, "Wish I did, but I'm more of an advice giver for him than anything else, Red."

"You give Wolf advice?" I almost laughed.

He nodded, "No joke, in fact, when he first started coming by with you, he asked me to teach him how to treat a lady!"

This time I did laugh, "For real?"

He shrugged, "He was drunk," he leaned towards me, "but to be perfectly honest, you are a bit intimidating, he must've been worried that he wouldn't be good enough for you!"

I giggled, I couldn't see Wolf worrying about something like that, especially since I'm such a train wreck, I sniffled, "Thank-you, Mister Geppetto!" I gave him another hug, "thanks so much for making me feel better…for being there for me…"

He patted my back soothingly, "Anytime Red," I pulled away and he looked at me with a smile, "you're my star after all!"

I smiled.

"Go on now," he looked over my shoulder, "go on."

I turned around.

Pinocchio was leaning on the front door's leaf green frame, his eyes fixed on his shoes. I walked up to him.

"So…you're gonna go after him?" his voice was stiff and quiet.

I smiled, "Yeah, I am."

He kicked at the little pile of dirt that had gathered it's way on the polished wooden floor, "Well…then…" he shut his eyes tightly, "you better tell him I'm going to kick is ass when he gets out!"

I wrapped my arms around his thin wooden neck and hugged him, "I will."

"I've known you longer than he has, Red, and your real stubborn when you set your mind on something and-"

I kissed his cheek. "Take care of things for me, kay?"

He looked dazed, "Y-yeah…"

I winked.

"Bye, Pino!" I ran passed him, "And don't tell Wolf or he'll kill you!"

"What?"

I laughed.

First stop, over and done with.

I had enough money saved from my job that I was able to ride the travel bus needed to get here. Mister Geppetto doesn't exactly pay me much given my age, but it's not like I can go about spending the money I get without my mother wondering where I'm getting it from.

I sighed as I sat down on a far back seat in the "Mercury Travelers" bus. This isn't exactly how I pictured going off to see the world…

In fact nowadays I've always pictured Wolf being with me when that happened.

I shook my head, this was no time to get emotional, I had a job to do.

000

I stood at the front steps of a grey stoned police department. Fifteen. That's how many steps there are.

All I had with me was my basket in which I put everything I needed for the trip. Yes, I carry a basket around, force of habit, when my mom doesn't give me any deliveries I'm usually hauling it wherever I go just so I won't feel empty handed. Besides, it's been passed down from my granny, to my mom, to me and is much more practical that any purse. I was also wearing my granny's old hoodie, which she had given me a long time ago. I tugged at it, right now it felt like a warm shield, just what I need.

I took a deep breath.

The entire city was grey, the people looked mean, and I was farther from home than I'd ever been.

I began to walk up the steps.

I was doing this for Wolf.

That's all I had to think about.

After I opened the glass door(which a ridiculously huge star on it) I nearly had a heart attack.

Sherriff "vulture" was behind the front desk, his muddy boots on top of it, and he was yelling at a plump man.

"When I tell you to bring me coffee I mean bring me _black_ coffee! Not this poor excuse of water mixed with _dirt_!" he threw a coffee cup at the man and scrawled, "Get out of here before I have you fired! You won't even be able to get a job as a rent-a-cop! Out!"

The man scurried away into one of the hallways.

"You!"

I froze.

He was staring right at me, "Hey you, come here!"

I was seriously considering running right about now, only I remembered that had my hoodie on. I pulled at it, making sure it completely hid my face.

"I don't have all _day_!" he flailed his arms all over the place.

I immediately came to the front desk.

He held up a mirror and frantically looked about his face, he looked up at me, "I don't have a blemish, do I?"

…_What?_

Stupefied, I shook my head.

"Oh good," he looked relieved, but only a second later he was slamming his fist on the desk and had a face full of rage, "Those damn cameramen! I _knew_ they were out to get me!"

_This guy…is nuts…_

His head shot up to me again, his eyes narrowed, "Don't I _know_ you?"

Fuck!

"Uh…" my mind raced, "N-no…I'd remember a…_handsome_…face like yours…?"

Jesus that was worse than swallowing a dry pill.

He on the other hand, looked absolutely flattered, "Why," he breathed, eyes fluttering like I sometimes see Goldie's do when she's been complimented, "I'm glad you noticed, you know it's hard to find good moisturizer these days and I have _very_ peculiar skin and-"

"I'm here to visit someone."

He raised a horribly unkempt eyebrow, his mouth hung open, almost flabbergasted that I'd rather visit somebody than listen to his story, "Who?"

I swallowed. _moment of truth, Red…_ "Wolf."

"The _**mutt**_?" he pulled back with his chair.

I clenched my basket, _**mutt**_?

"He's name is _Wolf_," I seethed as I glared at him.

"What do you want with him?" he looked disgusted, I wanted to punch him.

"I came to see him," I said again, trying to keep my voice calm.

"What do you have to do with that criminal-?"

"He's not a criminal!" I snapped, "And it's my business who I come to see here, you can't forbid me that!"

He scrawled, his upper lip stiff and proud, "Guy!" he shouted.

There was motion to the left of me so I turned my head, a short brown haired young man(no older than Pinocchio)uneasily jolted up from the small, falling apart desk cluttered with papers.

"Y-yes sir!"

The sheriff's eyes narrowed at me, "Take the girl to _Fido_…"

I glared at him.

Nothing happened.

"…_Well_?" he spat.

The boy jumped up a little, "uh-well-sir," he started reading some of the papers, "we don't have any-"

"You know who I'm talking about you stupid fool!"

"Huh-?oh! Right!"

The bearded jerk rolled his eyes and jolted up, "You can't do anything right!" he began to stride to one of the hallways, "Get the keys, you twit! Girl, follow me!"

I didn't take to being called _girl, but I followed him anyway. The boy followed suit._

_000_

_I'd just like to point out that running away from home is a bad thing, and that it solves absolutely nothing. Unless of course, you're the living embodiment of Little Red Riding Hood, your boyfriend Wolf is in jail and you're madly in love with him. Your mother would have to be exactly like Red's, your Granny as awesome as Cherry is, and your uncle would have to be-oops, almost spilled the beans there…_

_En fin. Running away: bad. Running away with all the specifications mentioned above: you'll have to go back home once said complication is finished, no exceptions._

_I would never run away, how else would I post? XD_


	7. Promise

Given the fact that i only update every Wednesday, i'm giving an early Happy Halloween greeting. (if anyone ends up reading this in March or something of the sort...well, this is a bit awkward.)

* * *

_I was still sitting in the same corner, not like I can move. Besides, I don't have anywhere to be. Both my imprisoned hand rested on my lifted knees, I moved one and I heard the chain clanked. How long is this thing anyway?_

_I stretched my hand as much as I could, the rest of the chain looped only a little. That much…_

"_Damnit."_

_I yanked at it, before I knew it the chain was retracting and my hand was being slammed into the wall._

_(What the…?)_

_The chain pretty much disappeared, just my fist in the wall. Magic. Right…not like matters. I calmed down, the chain extended again. Looks like it shortens or lengthens depending on my mood._

_How fucking interesting._

_I sighed._

_Am I gonna rot here or something…?_

_Pft…that's what that joke of a sheriff thinks…I can get out of here right? I mean…if I start thinking about it I might come up with something…but then…_

_I don't have a place to go._

_I looked up bored at the ceiling. _

"_You never did, you idiot…" I closed my eyes._

"_Wolf!"_

_000_

He jolted up.

I had both my hand on the rusted bars that separated us. What kind of place is this anyway? There isn't anyone else but him in here! Stone walls and nothing but troches…this is something sprung from medieval times!

"Red…"

He looked surprised. Looking at his face made me forget about the kind of place we were in.

I smiled, "Hey, Wolf…"

000

_She says it as if we were still at the woods…_

_I took a step closer._

_000_

I frowned, "Your…chained up?"

000

_My eyes avert toward my hands. Oh yeah…_

_The chains got longer though, I was a bit confused by that._

"_They can't chain you!"_

_Red…_

"_It's inhumane!"_

_000_

It's illegal for Christ's sake!

I shook my head, "They don't have a right to do that!"

"Red…"

I looked towards him, but Wolf wasn't looking at me.

"Wolf…?"

"You shouldn't be here…"

I froze. "W-what?"

He couldn't mean that.

"Go home Red," he turned away.

000

_She should be in her house…with her mom…_

_Red shouldn't be here right now._

"_How can you ask me that?" her voice was shaky and loud, "I came here for you, Wolf!"_

_She didn't run away did she…?_

"_Damnit, Red…" I clenched my fists. "Just go back to your mom…get out of here."_

_000_

He can't really be meaning these things…

This isn't the Wolf I know, this isn't the Wolf I came to see, this isn't the Wolf that laughed when he told me that if I ever planned to run away it might as well be with him.

"No!" I yelled, already feeling the dampness in my eyes, "I'm not going back, Wolf! Not without you!"

"Why!"

000

_Her eyes shot up at me. She shouldn't be crying, damnit, especially not for me._

"_Why are you gonna stay Red? Why did you have to come for me!" didn't she get it? Didn't she understand that I'm a miserable bastard that she can't save? "Go home, Red. You can't do anything here, so just forget about me and-"_

"_You idiot!" she screamed at me, "If I wanted to forget about you than I'd shoot myself and die!"_

_Damnit Red._

_I ran up to her._

_Cage or no I have to make this count._

_I kissed her._

_000_

It wasn't like any other kiss he's ever given me.

His tongue immediately engulfed my mouth, lashing at everything, powerful. His chained hands grabbed my waist and he pulled me closer. My heart ached and I felt heat coming from all over my body, I forgot about pain and hurt and crying.

I held onto the bars as if they were my only life line as he continued kiss me with raged passion.

000

_It was still Red._

_She was still my Red, and I kissed her because of that. I tasted her desperately, I held on to her like I never wanted to let go. The taste of the iron bars did nothing to stop me, because it was only her taste I wanted. Red's taste was stronger than anything else in the world._

_000_

He pulled my closer still, the bars could have been crushed because of how close we were right now. We were so close that I never wanted us to be apart again. I let go of the iron bars and held onto his jaw, fighting back with my own tongue.

"I'm sorry Red," he whispered into my mouth as he continued to bite and lick at my lips.

I held on to him stronger.

_Wolf…_

_000_

_I'm so sorry Red, I need you, I want you, don't let go of me yet._

_I continued to devourer her, savoring her, savoring everything that was her. Her scent, her feel, everything. I didn't want to forget._

_000_

My lungs felt like they would give out, but I didn't stop. Wolf was the only thing that mattered right now, Wolf was everything right now.

000

_I don't want to forget Red, I don't want to, you have no idea how much this fucking hurts right now._

_000_

I felt so much pain coming from him, pain I didn't understand, pain I didn't want him to feel.

000

_I didn't plan on feeling better, I knew it wasn't gonna get better, but she…_

_The way her touch felt right now, telling me not to hurt…_

_God, it hurt._

_000_

Don't feel that way Wolf, please. I kissed him gently, it didn't have the same force as the one's he was giving me, but with every kiss I wanted him to know that I was here. That he didn't have to…

_000_

_Please don't do that Red, please stop making it not hurt._

_But she was so sweet, I couldn't stop wanting her, I wanted this to stay. Her heat, her feel, I selfishly wanted it so bad. And she didn't even know how bad. She didn't know how much I wanted this to never end._

_Because…_

_000_

I don't know when I started crying, I didn't know and I didn't care because as long as Wolf was close something like that didn't matter.

_000_

_The taste of salt water drenched our lips, I licked at them, almost knowing what was gonna come next but not wanting to think about it._

_We stopped._

_Red, my Red, she was panting but I still held her close, I held her close enough to still feel her warmth._

_000_

Wolf licked away my tears.

I was scared, I was so scared…

But Wolf always made me feel secure.

"Red-"

"That's enough!"

I suddenly remembered where we were. The Sheriff was glaring at us, "Guy! Take her away!"

"No!" I gasped and held on to Wolf.

000

_No!_

_No Damnit no!_

_They started to pull her away from me._

"_Wolf!"_

"_Red!"_

_000_

My hands were yanked off the bars I was so trying to hold onto.

"Wolf!"

He grabbed my hand.

000

_I didn't want to let go, I desperately wanted to hold on to her._

"_Wolf!"_

"_Red!"_

_Don't let go, don't let go, I kept repeating that in my head._

_(Don't let go because…)_

_000_

I held on to him, even though my other arm felt like it would break.

"I'm going to get you out!" I cried, "I'm going to get you out of here, Wolf! I promise!"

_000_

_Red…_

_I didn't say anything. I just continued to hold on to her, with the false hope that that could keep her here, I didn't say anything._

_Because I'm never going to see you again, Red…_

_000_

Our hands were finally separated.

"Get her out of here!"

Guy pulled me away.

"I'm getting you out, Wolf!" I struggled, "You're gonna get out of here! I swear!"

Even though I tried, I was still being pulled father and farther away from him.

"Wolf!"

000

_I pulled away from the bars. Everything was getting silent again…I couldn't hear her anymore…I'll never hear her again… _

_I'm not gonna see you again Red…_

_

* * *

_

"Let go of me!"

I finally shook the brown haired boy's arms off me, we were at the front desk again.

"_You_'_ve_ got a lot of nerve to be all sassy like this," the sheriff sneered at me, "_girl_."

"You have no right to chain Wolf up like that!" I shouted, "It's against the law!"

"_**I'm **_the law!" he pointed his boney thumb towards himself. The sheriff straightened himself and puffed up his flat chest, "and _I'm _here to make sure that sorry _**mutt**_ pays for what he did."

"His name is Wolf!"

"His _name_ is Criminal Number 7778902!"

I glared at him, "I'm going to get Wolf out of here, you can bet on that!"

"Pft! You can try and _**fail**_," he said, pointing his smug chin at me.

"I _will,"_ I said, my voice heavy with malice, "get him _out_."

He snorted, "FYI, little red _idiot_, it'll be hard to do that unless you can actually _see_ him."

"What do you-"

"I _mean_," he mocked, "that unless you have a lawyer, you'll never see your precious little _**dog**_ ever again!" He laughed like a seriously ill hyena, "Kick her out of here, Guy!"

The boy started to grab my arm.

"Oh, I'll get a lawyer!" I shouted as he pushed me toward the door, "I happen to know the best lawyer in the state! I'm gonna get Wolf out of here! Let go of me!" I yanked my arm from the young man, "I can go myself…"

The nerve of that…that….URGH!

I stood again at the bottom steps. I made a promise to Wolf…

_And I'm going to keep it._

It was time for my third visit.

_

* * *

_

Read and review.


	8. Uncle

I'm so very fond of this chapter for reasons that should be obvious from the title! :D said that all in one breath.

* * *

I found myself in a forest.

Sherwood Forest Town, to be exact. It was a nice town, a little less rural than mine(AKA _way_ better indoor pluming and not _everything_ was made out of _wood_), and there was green foliage just about everywhere. One tree or more next to every shop or house.

But I'm not here to gawk at their eco-friendly environment, my destination lies a bit more outside of town.

I walked ahead, nice gentlemen tipping their hat to me every once in a while. It really was a lot different from Woodcrest(the name of my town, pretty ironic, I know)people weren't walking illustrations of hypocrites and I wasn't bothered with gossip and such. But maybe I just felt that way because Sherwood didn't know me and I didn't know them. It's a lot easier to feel like one place is better then the other when you haven't been to said place for a long time while you've lived your entire life in the other. But I digress.

I'm mostly rambling to get my mind off Wolf…

Another man tipped his hat, at least the mean are complete sleazes.

000

"George! You son of a gun, c'mere and give a friend a hug!"

"Stutley, you bastard! It's been so long!"

I coughed.

Sleazes…right.

All round me, tailor suited men where drinking, singing, sword playing, and looking at papers, some were doing all of the above.

Coming into this place can never get old…

"um…" I squeaked, "excuse me…"

There was so much noise I failed to see how they understood each other.

"Excuse me…!"

One of the suited men started dancing on one of the cherry wood desks.

"Excuse me!"

The others started howling and cheering. One of them even started to fiddle.

"EXCUSE ME!"

They stopped and every head turned to me.

"Gentlemen!" a big booming voice called from the far corner, "We have a guest!"

All of them straighten themselves up as a huge, 8 foot tall, blond, muscular man stepped forward.

I smiled.

"Hi, John."

John gave a heart filled belly laugh, "Red!" he cried, his pearly-white teeth showing, "It's been so long!"

I nodded, "Yeah, it has…"

"You've grown!"

"I still can't reach you, though," I said laughingly.

"Indeed!" his chuckle caused his entire massive body to shake. He stared down at me, "What can I do for you, Miss Scarlet?"

"Red's fine, John," I said before becoming serious, "Can I see my Uncle?"

"Of course!" he boomed again, "he'll be delighted to see you!"

John started to lead me toward my Uncle's office. "He didn't say you were coming for a visit."

"Actually…this is…" I hesitated, "about business."

"_Hmm_?" I saw him raise on of his large blond eyebrows, "business?"

"I'll explain everything when I see him."

The large man nodded before he opened my Uncle's office door. "Visitor!"

My uncle, with his Lincoln green suit, looked up from his desk; upon seeing my face he smiled broadly. My uncle looks just like the prince charming most little girls dream of, or someone from out of a romance novel. He had orange red hair and pleasantly bushy eyebrows, and a nicely grooms beard and mustache.

"Red!"

He got up and extended his arms for a hug, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What a nice surprise!" he said, "what have I done to deserve this visit?"

I didn't look up.

"Red?"

I couldn't stop the loud sob that came out of my throat, before I knew it I started shaking and unwanted tears began falling.

"Red…!" he gently pulled me off him and lifted my chin, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"You have to help me!" I cried, "They have him! He's in a horrible cell and he doesn't even have a bed to sleep in and there's nothing but torches and he's chained! Oh, Uncle-uncle-I-I just…"

I continued to cry. I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it, my uncle was the only family I could turn to and I had nowhere else to go.

"It's okay, Scarlet, I'm here now," he turned, "John, get her some water, Red," he continued in a soft voice, "have a seat, tell me everything, okay? Who has who? That's it, sit down, now what's the matter?"

"It's…Wolf…"

"A wolf?"

I shook my head, "His name…is Wolf…"

John came back in, "I have the water," he placed the glass before me and gently rubbed my shoulder, "Drink up, Miss Scarlet…"

My uncle sat on his desk in front of me, "Now tell me, Red, what's all this about?"

I told him that Wolf was a friend of mine and that he got taken away and is being held at the police department.

"I see…" he smoothed out his beard.

"Please say you'll help him, please!" I begged, tears threatening to come out again.

My uncle wrapped his arm around me comfortingly, "Red, sweetie, me and my merry band of idiots have been suing the rich to give to the poor for years, if there's one thing we do: it's help people. Now, if you say you have a friend who's in trouble, then by golly, I'm going to get him out or my name isn't Robin Hood."

I've never smiled wider in my life, "So you'll help?"

"Of course!" he said, grinning.

I knew coming here would work, there wasn't anything Uncle Robin couldn't do. Especially for his only, and beloved, niece.

I hugged him, "Thankyou, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

My uncle laughed a little before rubbing my back in his comforting way, "It's what I do, honey."

000

"Who exactly lead the squad that took him away?"

I drank the last bit of water before responding, "Some guy…he's the sheriff, at least that's what I read on his badge…his name's-"

"Steve."

I blinked, "Y-yeah…how did-"

"The great "_Sheriff_" of Nottinghamshire," he said dryly, "we go way back."

I stood there silent for a handful of moments, my uncle _knows_ that horrible jerk? "You do?"

"Yes, Yes, good ol Steve," his sardonic tone continued, "the man wouldn't donate to a children's fund because '_children_ don't benefit him in any _way_'!"

It was scary how much he sounded like him.

"Scared you didn't I?" he smirked, "not much use sounding like him now, but back in the day it worked wonders!" He laughed. "Do you remember, Little John?"

"That I do, Robin," the big man laughed, "That I do!"

"Um…" I was sorry if I was breaking up some mutual fond memory, but time was ticking here…

"Oh, yes!" my uncle got back into attention.

"How are you gonna get Wolf out, Uncle Robin?"

"Well, I have to look at the case first," he said and motioned to Little John, "look for anything recent under the name…"

His voice trailed towards me.

"Just…Wolf," I said.

I mean, Wolf never said he had a last name…

"Strange name," he mused.

I shrugged, "Your name's Robin…"

"Touché," he turned to John again, "Just "Wolf" then, John."

"I'm on it!"

000

"Here ya go, Robin!"

My uncle picked up the grey envelope that Little John had placed on the desk and began reading it

"Hmm…"

I waited patiently.

He raised an eyebrow and bore a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your friend…" he said and lifted the folder as if doing that would make it easier to read, "is accused of… 'huffing, puffing, and destroying the costly(then in process)construction of new Nottinghamshire buildings (then)being built by three of the most professional architects of Nottinghamshire' _and_ 'openly calling the Sheriff of Nottingham a…' oh, now that's something I've never heard anyone call him before…"

"What?"

"Well, he called him a-"

"No! Not that!" I said, exasperated, "That…poor excuse of a case file! It sounds like a middle school student wrote that!"

Or at least someone that doesn't now the first thing about law!

Uncle Robin laid the folder down on his lap, "Red, sweetie, the Sheriff has a badge…I never said he was smart."

"But-"

"Shush," he pressed his finger to my lip, my uncle looked at me sympathetically, "There's one thing you have to know before getting into this, Red: Nottingham does things a bit…_differently_."

He placed both hands on my shoulder, "It's not like Woodcrest or Sherwood, Nottinghamshire is a place for dogs."

I looked downward, "That's what that sheriff called him…"

There was silence. That asshole who calls himself the law…he has the only person that I truly ever considered to be my friend, someone who's more then that even…I clenched at my skirt, remembering all that me and him have been through.

"…but…," I looked up at him with resolve, "he's a Wolf, Uncle Robin."

_And I'm his Red…_

He smiled.

"Alright then!" he clapped and got up cheerily, "Let's get this show on the road!"

_

* * *

_

Yes! Red's uncle is the dashing and ever lovable Robin Hood! (I thought it a nice link, Little Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood, it was practically waiting to happen)Of course, at first i played around with the thought of him being her father, but no, in the end he became her endearing uncle on her mother's side. Yay for family development! :D

Red you're so mean...I'm a highschooler now, not a middle schooler!(though i admit to knowing nothing of law...)

So, by now you got a glimpse of what Wolf did that was so bad(cough, cough,)and you got to meet Red's only outside branch of family, what more do you want? You know what _I _want?

Review!


	9. Lady

Uncle Robin got us a family suite in a hotel close to the police department. Even though I wanted to get started on whatever we could to get Wolf out, my uncle insisted on a good nights rest first.

The hotel "family suite" was the equivalent of a very small apartment. Entering the room, to the side of you there's a kitchen and then a tiny area where there was a small couch and a widescreen TV. At either side of that room, are two rooms, the one on the right was my uncle's and I took the one at the left. Each had it's own bathroom.

But all this was way in the back of my head right now. For all I cared we could've been camping out in the wilderness…

"Why don't you go off and freshen up before going to bed, Red?" Uncle Robin said over his shoulder as he arranged the baggage he brought. "I still have to talk to John before catching some shut eye myself…"

Little John stayed behind at Sherwood. At first he seemed set on joining us, and I didn't see anything wrong with it. The more help the better. But Uncle Robin insisted on him staying to keep an eye on everything while he was away.

"Go on, Red, go on."

Somehow, I felt like I was too tired to fall asleep.

000

_I was in my corner again. _

_Second day and all I have to do is look at the ceiling…_

_Jesus…_

_I felt like I should be doing something, but I didn't have the resolve to do it, my body was heavy and I was to tired._

_Fuck, was this it then, bored out of my mine and nothing in me?_

_Red…_

_I cursed at myself._

_I said I'd stop thinking about her, damnit. What was the point if I wasn't gonna see her again? I was just torturing myself. It was stupid…to be thinking about Red…_

_But it was hard not to, y'know?_

"_Gonna get me out…" I mused aloud._

_Of course Red would say something like that…_

"_You always where a little crazy, Red…" I said, "you spent so long hanging around me, didn't you?"_

_Someone who(technically)breaks into her grandma's house…someone who nearly kills someone right in front of her…Red had to be crazy to even be in the same room as me._

_I cursed again. I don't want to think about it anymore…Red's not coming back…and I don't blame her._

"_Go make yourself useful and guard the mutt!" great, the bastard with a voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard is at it again…_

_I heard foot steps. I peered toward the iron bars._

"_Uh…hi."_

_Oh…it was that kid. The one that freak keeps yelling at._

"_My name's Guy!" he extended his had through the bars. It hung there a good while before he pulled it back. "Uh…I guess your not in the mood to shake hands…"_

_No shit…_

"_Um…I'm on guard duty!"_

_Yay…_

"_Right…"_

_Dejected, he moved towards the wall at the very end of this almost endless hall, right next to my cell._

"_You know, I'm not from around here," he said, as if I were interested, "I'm from Gisbourne, it's a bit far from Nottinghamshire, but I get to she my mom on every holiday, how about you?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_You're not much of a talker, are you?"_

_Stop talking to me._

"_Okay…"_

_Finally…_

_000_

When I woke up I was surprised to see my Uncle already dressed, his hair was gelled and everything.

"You're hair's a mess, Red!" he said upon laying eyes on me.

I self consciously touched my dark red colored hair. It was…

"Go fix it up, I'll be waiting downstairs with breakfast." he resumed reading the same grey folder from yesterday, he was standing up with one foot on the miniature Oakwood table.

My shoulders slouched, "I'm not all that hungry…"

"Have to keep up strength, Red."

He was right, I needed all my strength if I was gonna keep my promise to Wolf…

"We're going to see him today, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'd like to become acquainted with my client, besides we need more information on the case, the first court hearing is today and-Red?"

I was already brushing the mesh that was my red locks like a mad women. I know we're in a serious case and all but…

_I'm not about to let Wolf see me looking like that shoe lady who houses over a thousand orphans!_

000

We drove to the Nottinghamshire Police Department in my uncle's purple minivan.

"Now, Red, you just let me do the talking, okay?" My uncle told me as we walked up the steps, "I've known Steve long enough to know how to handle him."

I nodded. All that really mattered was my Uncle being able to get me to see Wolf.

"I swear none of the people in this department can do anything right!"

I grimaced at the sound of the Sheriff voice. It was worse than nails on chalkboard.

He was coming from the direction where they had Wolf.

"Hello, Steve!" my uncle greeting with a smile.

The Sheriff's face turned white, then green, and then blood red, "YOU!" he pointed a bony, wart covered finger at my uncle. "WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?"

"Nice to see you to, Steve."

"_SHERIFF_!" he pulled at his badge, "SHERIFF! You miserably bag!"

"Right…" he rolled his eyes, "We're here to-"

"We?" he suddenly noticed me, "YOU!"

Again with his finger. Uncle Robin put the Sheriff's hand down, "We're sort of in a hurry Steve."

His eyes narrowed at my uncle, "Whaddaya _want_?"

"I'm here to see my client, I have to defend him in the court case."

"CLIENT?" he screeched, "_Your_ going to defend the mutt-"

"He's not a mutt!" I snapped.

Uncle Robin laid a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, Red," he faced the sheriff again, "My _client_, Steve."

Before the Sheriff could protest, my uncle took out a paper and held it up to his face, "It's legal. Deal with it."

The sheriff scrawled. "Fine!"

He turned on his heel and started to pace, we followed him.

000

_Guy was still telling me a lot of useless information I didn't need._

"_I have a whole bunch of cousins around the tri-state area…"_

_What's worse is that I couldn't get him to shut up._

"_You know the reason that my mom named me Guy is because…"_

_He just went on and on and…_

"_But there aren't a lot of ducks where I live, so, that pretty much sums that up."_

_Thank God, he finally shut his trap._

_I guess he had those silent spells to recover from all the crap he keeps saying all at once._

_Jesus, my legs are gonna fall asleep if this keeps up…_

_I get up and walk to the iron bars, I stuck my hands out and pressed my forehead on the pole. Standing was better than nothing…_

"_I guess sitting around all day gets pretty boring," again with his stupid-_

_Something caught my eye._

"_Is that a pack of cigarettes?" I asked, eyeing the rectangular box hanging from his belt._

"_Uh…" he looked down at the pack, "yeah! The Sheriff has me carrying it around just in case he might want one…says it'll look bad if he has it, ruin his image, y'know?"_

_Image…right…_

"_Want one?"_

_I froze. I started weighing my options. Well, he was the one who offered. They can't blame me for anything. The walls aren't so thick. If I could get one, then…_

_(Don't take it…)_

_Fuck it, I'm taking it damnit._

_I extended my hand, he casually took a smoke out of the box(must be from habit since that starving hyena smokes like a chimney)and gave it me._

"_Guess it might take the edge off, huh?" he said as he handed me a lighter._

_I half smirked, "I've tasted better…"_

_I pressed the cigarette to my lips._

"_Wolf!"_

_Red?_

"_Red?"_

_I turned my head. It was her. She was coming this way. Red came back. Red's back. I felt like my soul was being taken to heaven and it felt fucking great! Wait…_

_Crap, Red was here._

"_Shit," I let the cigarette drop and I started to stomp on it._

"_Wolf!"_

"_Red!"_

_000_

He was smiling wider than a kid would if given a puppy.

I nearly forgot all about the bars when I came up to him.

"You came back…" he breathed, almost like he didn't believe it. It also smelled as if he was smoking, but I let it slide. There was plenty of time for scolding later.

I smiled, "Silly, I told you I would, didn't I?"

000

_She really was here. Red came back…she didn't leave me._

_I stroked her cheek, she blushed, the same one I've seen so many times._

_Red came back and-_

_Who the fuck is he?_

_000_

"Who's he?" Wolf looked sharply at someone behind me.

Confused by his sudden change in mood, I turned my head.

_Oh, yeah!_

I completely forgot about Uncle Robin!

"Oh, Wolf," I said, turning my head back to him, "this is my Uncle, he's gonna help you get out."

000

_Uncle, huh? Well, that does crap to reassure me. For all I know, he's some Hillbilly and everyone knows that those damn Hicks give a shit if they're related to someone or not and I swear to good if that prince charming-faced lowlife think he can get to my Red then-_

"_Wait, get me out?"_

_000_

"Yeah," I nodded, "He's a lawyer and he'll be working on your case."

"Your uncle's a lawyer?"

000

_She never told me her uncle was a lawyer._

000

I nodded again and frowned, "Didn't I tell you?"

"No…"

000

_She never even said she had an uncle. "You never said you had an uncle…"_

"_Oh."_

_That's it? An 'oh'? I'm feeling pretty betrayed here! Why didn't she tell me she had an uncle? I have a right to freaking know that she has an uncle!_

_(Jesus…I'm sounded like a complete chick right now…)_

"_Anyway," Red's uncle extended his hand to me, "Pleasure to meet you sir, Robin Hood at your service."_

_I shook it, "Wolf…"_

000

Things looked like they were going well.

"Now, then, Mr. Wolf," or not.

I almost cringed when my Uncle said "mister".

000

_Did he just call me mister?_

_000_

"I'd like some information on the case," he finished.

"…What do you mean?"

"Well, before we get started, I have to know how things happened from your perspective," Uncle Robin took out a tape recorder and pressed the small red button on the side, "What exactly are you being accused of, Mr. Wolf?"

"Shouldn't you know that already?"

My uncle blinked a few times before responding, "…_Yes_, but the Sheriff has never been good at paperwork, so the information is a bit vague…Mr. Wolf, all I need is your side of the story. I understand that this is about…er…property damage and disrespecting authority?"

"…yeah."

"Right…what exactly happened, Mr. Wolf?"

000

_I tried to keep the memories from coming back, it was barely working. I remembered the rain._

000

Wolf stayed silent longer than I expected him to.

"…Mr. Wolf?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So your pleading innocent?"

"Of course he's pleading innocent, Uncle Robin," this was the first time I talked since they started.

Uncle Robin nodded, but to me it seemed like he wasn't convinced. I began to have a sinking feeling in my gut…

"So what happened, Mr. Wolf?"

Wolf eyed my uncle for a short while before looking away, "…I was sort of all over the place back then, didn't know where I was going in life, I came by here not looking for trouble and suddenly I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be."

"Where was that someplace?"

Wolf shifted a little, "Some construction site, three big shot planners where in charge and decided to screw me over…"

"Are you saying you where framed?"

Wolf didn't say anything.

"We definitely have a case if you were," Uncle Robin began to have a pondering look in his face, "they decide to cover up a mistake in the blueprint plans that lead to a disastrous turn…the buildings fall to bits by a blunder on their part and they blame it one you…yes, we might have something here, of course we must get our hands on some solid evidence…they might be hard if…how long ago was this?"

000

_Jesus, this guy asks a lot of questions…this was starting to sound more like an interrogation then anything else…_

"_Mr. Wolf?"_

_And I just about had enough of him calling me "mister"…_

"_Should we really be discussing this in front of him?" I said gesturing toward the cubby kid next to us, he'd been listening this entire time and it don't look like this lawyer noticed._

_He blinked, and if he weren't Red's uncle, I'd have said he blinked like an idiot. And I just did._

_He turned his head._

_000_

It was the same guy from yesterday! I can't believe I didn't notice he was there before. I got a bit worried, wondering if this was bad seeing that this guy worked under the sheriff.

"Guy!" my uncle said so cheerily that I was almost taken back by it, "I didn't see you there!"

"Uh…hello, Mr. Robin Hood…" he said timidly and bowed slightly.

"We have nothing to worry about, Guy's a good lad," Uncle Robin turned his attention back to Wolf, "Where were we?"

000

_I growled lowly._

_000_

"Wolf?" I gently touched his shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

000

_I wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Red was here or a bad thing. For one, at least her touch calms me down enough not to be pissed, but for another I'd rather not have her be here when…her __**uncle**__ is asking me these things… _

"_Wolf…"_

_Her voice is too sweet for me to want her to go._

_000_

He smiled, "I'm fine, Red."

_It doesn't look like it…_

I really was worried, he wasn't acting like himself at all.

000

_I know that worried look on her face…_

_Wish I could put you at ease, Red, but I can't see that happening right now._

000

Uncle Robin cleared his throat, "About the case, I think it's best if we-"

"GUY!" the Sheriff's atrocious shriek made me flinch.

000

_The hell…that guy's louder than a bitch…_

_000_

"GUY! I NEED YOU IN HERE!"

I turned and saw the sheriff at the mouth of the long hallway. He was probably to lazy to tire is skinny legs with walking.

Guy jerked into running.

"_WAIT_!" he yelled.

Guy nearly tripped.

"We can't have those two _interlopers_ here with him unsupervised!" even though he was far, I could still here his condescending sneer, "they might try to help him break out!"

I glared. Help him break out! We can get Wolf out of here legally!

Guy stood up a bit nervously, "But, then what do I do?"

"What are you _stupid_? Drag them over here!"

Guy turned his head and looked at us pleadingly, I almost felt sorry for him.

My uncle sighed, "Ah, well," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to walk, "another time then, come on, Red."

My heart fell. I didn't want to leave Wolf…

I turned to him, "We'll be back soon, Wolf, don't worry."

He grinned, "Cross your heart."

I smiled and made a big X on my chest. I turned to leave.

"Ah…Red?"

I stopped, "Yeah?"

000

_I gave her a look._

_She frowned and nit her brow, not getting it._

_C'mon Red…_

_She shook her head slowly._

_You know what I…_

_000_

What does he…?

I blushed.

000

_Ah, there's the blush that always starts it…_

_000_

Was he crazy? My uncle's here an everything! I mean, I said he was my _friend_, for Christ's sake!

I shook my head quickly.

No, no way!

000

_Aw, c'mon, Red, please?_

_000_

No!

000

_Pretty please?_

_000_

No!

000

_**PLEASE**__?_

_000_

Oh, fine!

Taking short, almost dragging steps, I timidly made my way up to the bars again.

Stupid Wolf with his stupid grin…stop grinning like that! Jesus…

000

_Aw, she looks so cute when she's scrawling at me like that, her blush just makes it completely adorable. It's almost as if she can read my mind because she starts to glare at me even more._

_000_

Idiot.

I look up at him, his usual devilish grin and the gleam in his eye reminded me of the woods, when I'd always be mad at him and when he'd tease me and when we'd laugh at absolutely nothing just because we could.

He's my idiot.

Mustering up all my courage, I closed my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

000

_Gotcha._

_I swiftly slid my tongue into Red's mouth before she could completely pull away from me, stealing a quick taste from her._

_I pulled away just in time to see the irresistibly sweet blush form all over her face. Poor little Red, she was just about as flustered as I've ever seen her._

_000_

I could barely look him in the eye, myself being to red to be humanly possible. Uncle Robin saw that and everything! He did it on purpose! I felt like I should yell at him but the overall mortification was to much for my vocal chords to handle.

"…Jerk," I managed to get that much out before I ran off.

He even had the nerve to chuckle!

_Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk!_

000

_I smirked as I saw Red's uncle run after her. He probably thought I just violated her or something, Jesus. Not like this was the __**second**__ kiss I ever gave her, like he'd ever know, and not that I'm complaining. In any case, it was a win-win, not only did I get a nice treat from Red, I made sure that he(whether he was a Hick or not)understood that that Red already belonged to me._

_That's thinking about the positives, Wolf…_

_I heard footsteps, it was Guy._

"_Hi."_

"_Didn't long nose need you?"_

_He shrugged as he went back to his post, "Said I already served my purpose."_

_And in roll the negatives._

_I get it now, bastard probably didn't want Red's uncle to be here working on my case. I grimaced, not exactly because of the sabotage he was playing at, it was because of something else…_

"_So," Guy's voice interrupted my thoughts before I had time to dwell on it, "…she your lady?"_

_I smirked, "Yeah…" I liked the sound of that, "she's my lady."_

_

* * *

_

I wanna be more creative with my chapter names, haha. Well, at least so far they're reflected the overall idea of each chapter, which is what I aim for basically.

Read and Review!


	10. Tense Before the Storm

I was sick last week, so that's why I didn't post, but I'm back now and just in time to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it!

* * *

I successfully ran myself out of the holding cells with a ridiculously embarrassed demeanor.

Had I been an unobservant scatterbrain, like most of the girls in my town tend to be (coughEllaCinderscough) I'd have missed the Sheriff on my way out. I didn't though, so I sent him a _very_ meaningful glare before continuing my way out.

I waited inside the purple minivan for my uncle.

Two minutes later, the door open and Uncle Robin slid himself into his seat, the car door closed with a click. After he fastened his seatbelt he proceeded to start the engine and drive out into the road.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as I saw him carefully making sure he wouldn't crash into someone as he pulled out.

"The courthouse," he responded, finally sure there wasn't any threat, he rode on, "court hearing starts in twenty minutes…"

I nodded and stared absently in front of me, watching the street light turn green.

Uncle Robin cleared his throat. I continued to stare.

"So…a friend is he?"

_God, I knew this was coming…_

I shifted in my seat, out of all the embarrassing…

"Y-yeah…" I wanted to sound more calm.

"I didn't know that's how kids these days say goodbye to their friends-"

"Uncle Robin!"

"I'm just saying, Red-"

"Uncle Robin!"

He made a U-turn and stayed silent for a while. "Well…" he murmured, "at least that explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"Oh, nothing," he said in away that made it sound like a something, "just thinking out loud."

The rest of the way was in near silence, the silent humming of the minivan's engine and the outside cars causing a short of white noise. I sighed.

"Uncle Robin…" I turned to him, "Your still gonna help Wolf, right?"

"Of course! I made a promise and I plan on keeping it, Red," He smiled wearily, "though, it would have saved me some…_surprise_…"

A soft smile made it's way to my lips. Yes, he was a friend…_that_ has also given himself the privilege of kissing me whenever he wants. But between you and me…I don't really mind. I just wished he would go out of his way and surprise me every time.

I can't rightly call him my boyfriend…besides, that just doesn't sound right with Wolf, the word boyfriend sounds…girly. I think the only way to accurately display what we are is to simply state what it is…a relationship. Yeah. That seems about right.

But then again, I can't go and tell Uncle Robin that, he just won't understand.

"Well, Red, here it is," he said, gesturing to the white stoned building.

I held my breath.

Uncle Robin parked the minivan, I almost immediately got out of the car.

"C'mon, Red."

We walked up to the steps, there was a man selling ice cream to the left of us, my uncle bought a cone as if that were the only thing we came to do.

"Shouldn't we have waited for Wolf?" I asked impatiently.

"We still have a little time left, Red, don't worry," he handed me the strawberry cone, "hold on to this, I have to go take care of something."

"What?"

"It'll only be a second," he said in a tone that implied 'relax will you, you're way overreacting', "relax will you, you're way overreacting."

"But-"

"Bye, Red, stay out of trouble!"

"Uncle-"

The car drove out into the road in a way that should've gotten him about twelve tickets.

I sighed.

At least Uncle Robin only drives like a mad man when nobody's in with him.

000

"_Hey, you never got around that smoke, still want one?"_

_I almost didn't here Guy, I was still on cloud nine thanks to Red._

_What? So what if it sounds sappy, it's the truth damnit!_

"_Nah, I'm good."_

_Sitting cramped up in the corner made my back hurt so I changed location, I leaned my back against the stone wall . Red comin back for me is a pretty big deal, didn't think she would…_

_And I'm supposed to be the unpredictable one._

_My thoughts were interrupted by the banshee that calls himself the sheriff. _

"_GUUUUY!"_

_He sighed, "I don't get paid enough for this…"_

_I smirked, "You get paid?"_

"_GUUU-YEOOOOW!"_

_What the?_

_Guy looked just as surprised as I was, he ran to help the apparent damsel in distress from whatever just hurt him._

_In less then ten seconds, it wasn't Guy who came back._

_It was Red's uncle._

_I raised an eyebrow._

"_Mr. Wolf…" he said with a curt nod._

_I looked passed him._

"_Red's not here, Mr. Wolf," he spoke again._

_I usually don't take to people telling me what I can figure out by myself. And his stiff tone is beginning to tick me off._

_I regarded him in silence._

"_I trust you know why I'm here, Mr-"_

"_No, I don't."_

_Told you he was ticking me off._

_He crossed his arms and looked at me with a cold gaze, I'd have been intimidated if I were someone like, say, Guy…or Grimm…hell even Woody, but seeing as I'm __**me**__, nope, not one spec of fear. Annoyance, now there's a lot of that. _

_I watched him as he knelt down on the floor, we were practically eye to eye._

"_I understand that Red's presence made you uneasy while we were having our earlier discussion."_

_My muscles tensed and I didn't answer._

"_I'd like to make something perfectly clear," he went on, "you will __**not**__ get out of here unless you tell me __**exactly**__ what happened."_

_Easy for him to say._

_I can't just let Red know that way, shit, I didn't even want to tell her when she asked me. A lot of shit I get for her coming back but she thinks I'm __**innocent**__. I'm as innocent as that guy who lied about his daughter being able to make straw into gold…_

_How am I supposed to tell her that I actually did have something to do with it?_

_I mean, Red's a good person but she's not Jesus._

"_Don't you want to be with Red?"_

_Of course I do…more than anything in the whole goddamn world…_

"_But I-"_

_I stopped short._

_The Sheriff came marching in with his hand on his nose, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DISRESPECTING LOWLIFE!"_

_Red's uncle got up._

_Did he…punch the guy in the nose?_

"_I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOU MAIMED-!"_

_He rolled his eyes, "Relax, Steve-"_

"_SHERIFF!" he screeched before glaring at me, "Guy! It's time for the __**mutt**__'s trial!"_

_Guy go out some keys and headed over to the bars._

"_I just need a minute more to talk to him-"_

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU EX-CONVICT! GUY! Wrap a leash around him and get a move on!"_

_The sheriff swung his corpse around and left, Guy cuffed me before unclasping the chains._

_Guess I'll have to deal with morality issues some other time._

* * *

Review.


	11. First Court Hearing

"Uncle Robin!"

Before I could speak another word, my uncle grabbed both my hands and started to drag me into the courthouse, "No time Red! Get a move on, one, two! Watch your step!"

I could have sworn that I saw Wolf being pulled out of a police car, but there were just so many reporters everywhere that it was almost like we were being pushed into the building.

"Why are their so many paparazzi here?" I asked as I was continued to be lead through the crowd.

"The Sheriff loves publicity!" he shouted over the noise, "He probably paid them to cause a fiasco, he'd do anything to see his face in the paper!"

WHAT?

_Of all the no good sorry cut throats!_

"Okay, Red," he said as we finally made it into a quieter room, already being filled with Jury. We walked toward an Oakwood desk to the right of the room.

"Don't say a word, silence is golden," he sat me down on a chair next to his, "just pipe down and let me do all the work, all you have to do is sit your lovely self down and look gorgeous!

I blinked.

Does he remember who he's talking to?

"_Pardon_?" I said.

His mouth hung open. Yep, he definitely forgot who he was talking to. He cleared his throat, "Don't take it the wrong way, Red, you know what I meant…"

"Right…"

The doors from behind boomed open, I quickly turned around.

Thousands of photographers where swarming the area, flashing their cameras and trying to get a good shot. In the middle of the chaos was the Sheriff, a smug grin plastered on his face as he strolled down the isle. Behind him, Wolf was being dragged in by Guy.

"Wolf!"

My uncle placed his hand on my shoulder, "Sit down, Red, you're only giving the Sheriff the reaction he wants…"

I silently did what I was told.

Though it was hard, the very thought of that crazy lunatic dragging Wolf in like a…dog…it made me want to rip that guy to shreds!

I turned to look at the scene behind me, technically I wasn't disobeying Uncle Robin, I was still sitting after all. I clenched at my skirt, the mere sight of the Sheriff looking like he's already won making me want to hurl. I looked for Wolf, his head was slumped as he was being pulled further in and as the reporters where being pushed out.

_Wolf…_

000

_I looked up._

_Red had a worried expression on her face, for a minute I forgot that I was in the middle of a crowd full of assholes._

000

Wolf smiled weakly, probably to make me feel better, which it did. Even though my smile was even weaker than his.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, SCRAM!" The Sheriff shouted, turning around he started to shoo everyone with as little as a camera away, his status quo of being the sheriff needing to be fulfilled, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU DIRTY LEECHERS!" or maybe he was afraid they'd charge him more for every extra picture.

In any case, the pool full of news seekers began to slither away.

I watched as Guy came closer, Wolf in tow. I also saw the Sheriff grin maniacally as he took his seat in the table across from us. I glared at him.

My attention was brought back to Wolf as Guy sat him down next to me. I frowned when Guy didn't take off Wolf's cuffs, but I dare say that I forgave him after seeing the sorry look on his face. Guy retreated to the opposing table, right next to the Sheriff. I sighed nervously, Wolf seemed to shift uncomfortably, and Uncle Robin…well, he was the only one who seemed to be unperturbed by all this.

I heard Wolf clear his throat, "Fancy meeting you here Red…"

"Not funny…"

Uncle Robin shushed us, "It's about to start, look alive."

He made it sound like a dress rehearsal…

A pointy eared bailiff made his way next the Judge's podium,

"All rise, court is now in session, the honorable Judge Jiminy Cricket presiding-"

"WHAT?" The Sheriff almost flew out of his chair, "WHERE'S GORILLA?"

I almost choked.

_What the…?_

"Out sick I'm afraid," a voice said.

I turned my attention to the Judge's podium, seating himself was a black robed man that looked about well into his forties and wearing thin glasses. Grey hair clearly noticeable with his ash brown hair, and small lines under his eyes.

"That's not going to be a problem for you though, is it Sheriff?" he regarded the Sheriff with a dry humor.

The sheriff grit his teeth and began seating himself again "No sir, Your Honor…"

"Very well then, let's get this started…"

Uncle Robin got up from his chair, "Your Honor," he gave a slight bow, "sorry to cut into proceedings, but I'm afraid I have to call for a mistrial…"

The Judge raised his eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"WHAT?" the Sheriff was up again.

"Sit down, Sheriff," Judge Cricket order before addressing my uncle again "explain Mr.," he looked down at a paper, "…Hood."

"You see, Your Honor-"

"This is balderdash!" The Sheriff shook one of his skinny arms, "I have enough evidence against that good-for-nothing-law-breaker so that this can all go down right here and now!"

I saw Uncle Robin rolled his eyes in exasperation, "That's all very well and dandy, Mr. _Sheriff_, but it's evidence _I _don't have. Get yourself a law book one of these days…"

"Wh-"

"You see, Your Honor, my party hasn't even the slightest amount of evidence that he has, hardly enough for proper cross-examination by the way, I myself hadn't even the time to properly look into the case since the court hearing was so sudden. Barely enough time to meet my client today in fact. You know as well as anyone here that I can't possibly work under all these conditions and time restraints given to me. So quite frankly this entire setting is a waste of tax payer money, and I'm so sure the honorable people of the court don't approve of that at all. Not to mention traffic that the sheriff still hasn't fixed-"

"Mr. Hood…" The Judge cut in.

"Postponement to a later day, perhaps?" Uncle Robin finished with a smile, "It _is_ the right course of action isn't it, Your Honor?"

"I know what to do in my job, Mr. Hood…"

"Of course you do, I wouldn't dare say otherwise, the very thought befuddles me, sir."

Judge Cricket sighed, "Very well, postponement it is, we shall gather here two days from now, court adjourned…"

"WHAT?"

Judge Cricket ignored the Sheriff's protests and continued down from his post. In all honesty I think I forgot to breathe while all this was going on.

000

_Huh, look at that, the green bean's good._

_Red turned to him, "Uncle Robin, how did you do that?" _

"_Years of practice, darling."_

_I growled. Red specifically told __**me**__ I wasn't allowed to call her pet names and now this guy was?_

_Before I could obsess over it more I saw the Sheriff stalk towards us an angry look in his face. I grimaced._

_000_

"Guy! It's time to go!" the Sherriff _pleasantly_ glared at all three of us before heading over to Wolf. He snatched his arm and shoved him up.

"Wolf!"

000

_I cursed, "Son of a-"_

"_Watch it you mangy mutt," the damn bastard tightened his grip, I wanted to break something in him but didn't, "You're still under __**my**__ charge and I can do what I want with you!"_

_000_

I turned to my uncle, "Uncle Robin do something!"

"What's he gonna do?" the Sheriff laughed, "Call the police?"

I glared at him, "You-"

"Careful, _girl_, or your little dog gets it!"

Wolf elbowed him in the side, "The word your looking for his 'asshole', Red."

I smiled.

"_GUY_!" the Sheriff screeched while he was grabbing his side, "_GUUUUY_!"

"Coming, Sir!" Guy scampered to the sheriff's side.

"I thought I told you to put a leash on him!"

"B-but, sir-"

"Shut up!" the Sheriff gave a final glare to all of us before straightening himself and his pride, "Just garb on to him and don't let go!"

The sheriff marched out. Guy took hold of Wolf's arm.

"Wait," I said, taking two steps towards them. I didn't want Wolf to go yet…

He half smiled, "We'll see each other tomorrow, Red…"

_Maybe_…

"That might be hard though," Uncle Robin said from behind me, "I doubt the _honorable_ _Sheriff_ will make it easy for us to speak…"

000

_I said it to make her feel better you idiot…_

_000_

Uncle Robin was right.

I sighed.

"Red…"

Wolf looked worried. I gave him a weak smile and went to hug him.

I held on real tightly, trying to memorize his warmth and smell, I looked up into his crystal blue eyes, they looked sad. I kissed him on the cheek.

_000_

_Her lips just barely brushed mine._

"_See you soon," she said softly._

_I'd give anything not to see you like this Red._

_I nodded slightly, averting my eyes away from her._

"_GUY! HURRY UP!"_

_I clenched my teeth. It was all that damn bastard's fault. My fault for letting myself get caught._

_Guy started to take me away. He was almost dragging me because I could barely lift my legs, I didn't want to leave Red and damnit this whole scene is a great big load of shit._

"_I promised that I'm gonna get you out Wolf, I'm going to keep it, I swear!"_

_Red._

_I just wish you'd keep on saying that, no matter what. It's selfish but I still want it._

_Because…_

"_Hurry up."_

_We were out of the court room, Red and her uncle were still inside. I have to think about now. I might go crazy if I don't._

_000_

I slumped down back to my seat, feeling like the whole world just defeated me.

God, I haven't felt this useless since…ever. I've never been useless! Back home I was always doing _something_, I feel like I'm out of my natural element here. In fact, this whole time I've been doing nothing but being a big drama queen. How is that gonna help Wolf?

I saw Uncle Robin take out his gold pocket watch, "Well, I think the sheriff's just about gone by now," he placed it back into his left pocket, having served it's purpose. "Let's go, Red."

I smiled. He waited until that jerk left to take me out, leave it to Uncle Robin when it comes to making me feel better.

"Thanks for waiting, Uncle Robin," I said as I got up.

"Trust me, dear, his face is that last thing _I _want to see," he smiled and offered up his arm, "Shall we?"

I took it.

* * *

I'll happily everyone that another birthday has come to pass and now I am older than I once was and younger than I will be!

Furthermore, I had a neck breaking trouble with coming up with a Judge. It's just not someting you can google. But, I gathered up my wits and here we have Judge Cricket. From the lovable story of Pinocchio, of course. He's the only one I saw fit (and of sane mind, or rather, a sane mind I can mold) that can work with what I have planned.

And finally, as all my knowledge of courtrooms, criminal law, and so forth, comes from mildly watching TV shows and movies (I say mildly because boston legal stopped airing months ago and in hindsight I'm not sure if watching it helped at all...) and asking my two older brothers, I humbly ask for anyone with more expirence in these things to ridicule me and correct me if I've done anything wrong. CORRET ME.

Having said that, chapter adjourned! (bad pun...)

Review, please!


	12. Low Spirits

_Happy New Years! And i hope everyone had a nice christmas on top of that :)_

I don't know about everyone else, byt I'm tired of all these irregular updates. I really am, it messes up my chakra/brainwaves/milk tolerance en fin, it's gotta stop. Unfortunately, I fear that until I finish with an unfinished project(that was due to end and IS due to end shortly)that will not happen. I feel like it's messing up the quality of my work and I don't like it one bit. So I'm going to try to finish that up, I'll miss one or two deadlines if i have to, but I WILL get back to feeling that I'm giving my story (THIS story) the attention and pampering it is due.

Other than that, let's move on.

* * *

"What are we going to do for two days?" I asked as he stepped out of the courtroom.

"Research, review the evidence, see what we have in our favor," Uncle Robin took out a lime green cell phone from his pocket and seemed to speed dial. My hunch to whom he was dialing was confirmed a moment later, "John? …See if there's any more information on the case, we need all we can get…No, I managed to postpone for two days…Ha-ha, my good friend you sound as if you don't know me! But in all seriousness, do that, let me worry about the details…You have an incredible knack for finding valuable information, my good fellow, I'm sure you'll pull through…The pictures of the witnessed for example, very good form on your part, John…Okay…Better get to work…Bye. "

Uncle Robin sighed and hung up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not entirely," he rubbed at his mustache, "but I have to admit I'm a bit worried. Steve's a sneaky fellow and it might be hard to get the information we need. Though something doesn't add up," Uncle Robin looked pensive as he cupped his chin, "What in the world does he have to gain in all this? It's not like him to go about his time tracking down _real_ criminals-"

"Uncle Robin!"

My dear uncle was shaken out of his musings, "Sorry dear," his smiled was apologetic but I wasn't feeling in the mood to forgive him, "just a slip of the tongue, Red, really.

"Right…"

"Moving on!"

We made a turn and headed for the exit, "I'm very much aware that the Sheriff has a few witnesses."

"Witnesses?"

"Three."

Three witnesses?

"What does that mean?" my tone was worried, which was pretty accurate because I _was_ worried.

"Could mean many things," he said, "what I told the Judge was true, I still haven't gone through everything in the case. We might have to look for their declarations, that is if they filed a report on the case when it happened. Oh, but it would be great if we could talk with them personally, I think-"

Uncle Robin stopped short and stared amazingly at something in the parking zone.

"What? What is it?" I asked, turning my head a few times to see if I could spot whatever he was gawking at.

"Well call me King of Outlaws and Prince of Good Fellows all over again and smack me in Lincoln green tights!"

Has he gone insane?

"Uncle Robin, what are you talking abou-"

He pointed his entire arm to the fullest extent, "There! The witnesses!"

I immediately jerked to where he was pointing at, where I could clearly see three plump men going into a small black car.

"Wait!"

I sprinted off before I could think of anything else. One of them, the one that was going into the drivers seat turned around in confusion . When he saw me he still looked at a loss, causing me to think that I could get to him before he knew what was going on, but then his expression turned to that of alarm and he began to frantically try to get into the driver's seat.

"Wait a minute!" I grabbed onto his sleeved arm.

"Let go! I don't know who you are!" he shouted.

"Tell me everything you know about the case against Wolf!"

"I don't-!"

"Tell me!"

He froze for a second, terror on his face before he shouted, "I can't! Not even if I wanted to!"

My grip on him twitched, just enough for him to go squeaking into the car.

"No!"

To late. The door was locked tight and he already ignited the engine. I pulled at the handle helplessly but it was no use, I was forced to let go as the car drove out into the road.

"Ugh!" I kicked at the floor and at my stupidity in general.

How could I have let him go?

"Idiot, idiot, idiot…"

"Red!" Uncle Robin got behind me. I glance at him before continuing to curse at everything wrong with me. "You okay, Red?"

"I let him go!" I snapped as I turned to him "Do I look okay?"

"Trick questions where never my forte," he said simply before placing both hands on my shoulder, "Calm down, it's more my fault than yours, I should've done something."

"Like what?" I was way to irritated at myself than should be considered healthy.

"Well, for instance, stop you from harassing an eye witness. Honestly, Red, you don't go about shaking people to get your info, you're a _lady_ not Little John."

I groaned and pinched at the bridge of my nose in an effort to keep from telling my own uncle off, "He said he couldn't tell me anything about the case, not even if he wanted to…"

Uncle Robin raised his eyebrows, "Did he now…" he took out his lime phone again, "John? Yes, me again. I need you to get me the directions of each of the witnesses, I think good ol Steve is at it again…"

He hung up, before I could even say anything he stopped me.

"One: temper, temper, young lady. Two: no more late night wrestling."

"We don't have _cable_ where I live Uncle Robin…"

"Details, you have that computer don't you?" he tsked at me, "Fool me once, Red…"

"Can we go now?" I growled. The internet back home doesn't even work right sometimes…

Uncle Robin swept his hand dramatically, something that would've been endearing but right now just managed to irritate me more, "Lead the way, princess."

I stomped passed him.

I only wished Wolf was having a better time…

000

_I'm getting fucking tired of being thrown into this damn cell…_

_I grunted as I sat myself up, I still have my dignity to think about. The same however, can't be said about the prick right in front of me._

_The cell bars slammed shut with a crash. Sheriff haggled over the keys when locking it, still holding his side pathetically. I didn't even hit him that hard._

_Whatever, the fuck deserves it for messing with my Red…_

"_Don't be getting your hopes up, __**dog**__" he sneered through the bars, "you're still going to rot away in a cage! You can bet on that!"_

_I glared at him._

"_Your little girlfriend and that damnable Hood will have a hard time about trying to save you, seeing as that I'd rather die than give them permission to step foot in this place! One outlaw helping another, it's so fitting that it makes me __**sick**__!"_

_He stormed off, "GUY! YOU BETTER BE WATCHING HIM!"_

_Fucking bastard._

_I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, placing my back against the stone wall. I was feeling pretty damn useless and It didn't help that I might not be able to see Red for two days. I groaned._

"_You okay?"_

"_You don't want me to answer that…"_

"_Well, uh, think positive."_

"_Think to yourself."_

_It was going to be a long two days…_

_

* * *

_

What's MY New Years resolution? To keep up with due dates and spoil my writers brain rotten!


	13. Belief

Hiya peoples! For the most part it doesn't look like I've kept my resolution, hehe…but, I'm finally free from all excess burdens, and my complete attention shall be giving to this story! However, there are still certain unknowns, I fear, for updates because of this trip I'm taking that never seems to just happen(It's declared war one me. Trust me, I'm trying with all my might to glare it to death). Rest assured that this story is my utmost priority and I WILL be writing my butt off! This chapter is a means of saying: I'm not dead, yay!

Having said that, enjoy!

* * *

"You ask him to deliver and my man Little John delivers!"

Uncle Robin dropped a pile of folders on the small kitchen table where I was currently trying to force myself to drink something. I let down my mug of orange juice as my uncle sat down beside me, after which he slid the folders in front of him and began to read from one.

"Alright, lets see what we have here…" he began to mumble unintelligible words and flipped over page after page.

I took another sip from my cup before I noticed something slip from the folder. I peered at , my curiosity getting the better of me. It turned out to be a picture of Wolf.

He was facing the camera, almost like he was glaring at it, but at the same time it was controlled. It was intimidating how it looked like he was menacingly throwing daggers at however he's looking at. His eyes held such intensity that it made me remember that time on my way to grandma's house…

I blushed my namesake at the memory and turned away.

_Even a picture can make me blush…_

"Got it!" Uncle Robin jumped up.

"Got what?" I asked, thankful that my thoughts could wander away from a certain photo and memories of a certain attractive biker…

Uncle Robin turned to me with an accomplished smile on his face, "The directions to the humble abode of the witnesses!"

"Really?"

He nodded and turned to the page he was reading previously, "They all live together, so that means we'll save on gas!"

Besides the point, but positives are positives.

"Are we going right now?" I asked eagerly, everything that consumed all my energy and thoughts right now where: ways of helping Wolf, ways of helping Wolf, and ways of helping Wolf.

Uncle Robin on the other hand, didn't seem to get it. "We're going after you ingest something other than orange juice."

I huffed. As Uncle Robin _pretended_ to be to interested in reading to notice, I took a handful of neglected pancakes and stuffed it into my mouth.

_There._

He blinked.

I waited.

_Chew…chew…chew…._

He got his keys, "Your incredibly stubborn, Red…"

I bounced up, "More like I know what I want."

"Keep laughing, I'll make you swallow another mouthful."

"You make me sound like an anorexic…"

"At this rate…"

"Not funny, Uncle Robin."

"Joke, darling, a joke," he lifted the papers.

"Oh, wait…" I said before he completely closed the folder, "C-can I…um…"

I started fidgeting, trying to find a correct gesture but ending up making myself look more gorilla than human. _Christ, now he thinks I'm a loon…_

With a grunted I snatched up the picture.

What? I don't have a picture of Wolf, I want one…

Saying that an awkward silence followed would be an understatement.

Uncle Robin cleared his throat, "Could've asked."

"_Anyway_," I turned to get my basket whilst also hiding my red face(darn you face pigment, darn you!), "Are we going to see Wolf today?"

"We might have to, though I'm more incline to say yes if you ate yourself a full lunch today."

"Ugh…fine."

"Perfect! A MedievalMeal it is!"

"I'm not a kid, Uncle Robin!"

"But there's a wonderful pendant in it that I want to give Marian!"

000

"_Meal time for the __**mutt**__, here's some nice bones you can chew on, doggy!"_

_The Sheriff kicked in a bowl full of bones into my cell._

"_Eat up Cocker Spaniel, we wouldn't want you to die on us," his maniac snicker echoed off the walls as he left._

_Mother fuck…I haven't had a decent meal since I got here, ad like hell I'm even __**considering**__ ingesting something that he probably slobbered all over. Like __**hell**__._

_I left the Sheriff's herpes infested leftovers on the floor and leaned my back against the iron bars. Funny how Chatter Box never says a word when he's here. Speaking of him…_

"_Uh…here," a sandwich, attached to a hand that came through the bar, came into view, "take it."_

_I eyed it._

"_C'mon…" he shook it a little, "it's not poisoned or anything, I swear."_

"_You don't have to give it to me you know…" I was feeling a little uncomfortable with the offering anyway._

"_I want to," kid better not be gay… "and um…I'm not gay or anything if that's what you're thinking."_

_Good enough. I took the sandwich from his hand, "I'll pay you back for it."_

"_No problem."_

"_I mean it."_

_I really did. I don't like to be indebted to anyone and he just gave me his lunch. At least he seemed like a good kid…_

"_Thanks, you know, even if you don't get out I'm sure you can repay me some other way. I'm sure you got a hell of a lot of stories and I'm a good listener if the teller is good, and you can repay me that way. Oops, I, uh…I'm not saying your not getting out, I meant that, you know, if the possibility ends up being so then…but any way…"_

…_now if only he'd shut up._

000

Uncle Robin was shamelessly humming the Mission Impossible theme song, much to my complete mortification.

Although what we were doing was remotely close to mission impossible, humming the damn tune is just an undesired overkill!

"Uncle Robin…"

"Oh, let me have my fun, Red!" I practically saw stars in his eyes, "I do wish Little John were here, he would love this…"

I shook my head, "Can we start now?"

"Indeed we can!" he rubbed his hands together, "Show time!"

I took off my trademark red hoodie and stuffed it into my basket. I honestly felt naked without it but I had to do it, for the greater good and all that jazz. Also because Uncle Robin looked completely crazed when coming up with the plan and I was afraid of contradicting him.

We parked outside of the Nottinghamshire Police Department, Uncle Robin left the car engine on just incase we had to make a speedy getaway.

"Remember, Red, stay behind me, camouflage is key," he said as he marched right up the steps.

I did was I was told, silently praying for this to work and shadowing his every step and move. I caught my breath when Uncle Robin opened the department doors.

"Stevie!"

There was a very girlish scream, "_AAAAAH! _WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DING HERE?"

The Sheriff rammed right in front of my uncle, "GET OUT! _GET_ _OUT_!"

"Oh, come now, Stevie, is that how you say hi to an old friend?"

"_SHERIFF_! AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FRIEND YOU ACURSED GREEN CLAD VILLAN!"

"Your words hurt, Steve…"

"IT'S _SHERIFF_!"

As the two went on and on about nonsense and an elusive duck(Don't question a plan if it's working, Red…)I slipped passed Uncle Robin and the Sheriff unnoticed. Amazing what not wearing your trademark wardrobe can do for you.

When I got to the long hallway that lead to Wolf's cell I grabbed hold of my hoodie again and swung it over my shoulders. No point in not wearing it now. Looking back just to make sure they were still going at it, I pulled up my hood and ran.

000

"_Wolf!"_

_I jolted up and turned to Red, catching hold of her arms when she almost slipped after she got to the cell._

"_Hi."_

_She was panting like she just ran 20 miles straight._

"_What are you doing here, Red?"_

"_We're going to see the witnesses that the Sheriff has against you."_

_Witnesses? What-_

…_shit._

_I slightly moved away from the bars._

"_Yeah? …who?"_

_She shrugged, "All I know is that there's three of them and Uncle Robin thought you might have some information that might come in handy when we're talking to them, so…"_

_I didn't say anything. There's was only three other people that knew shit about what happened, and if these are the same three bastards, then I'm just about screwed._

"_Wolf?" she tilted her head to the side, she had an innocent look on her face that made me wonder why she even bothered to come see a person that was behind bars._

"_Sorry, I can't help."_

_000_

I frowned.

There Wolf went again acting like I can't tell that something was wrong.

_What are you keeping from me, Wolf…?_

"You sure?" I asked softly, hoping he might change his mind.

He looked away, "Yeah…"

"Because, if you do, that be a big help-"

"I don't, Red."

I bit my tongue. He did _not_ just cut me off. Can't he understand that I'm trying to help him? I crossed my arms and stared at him with a cold gaze. Fine, if he wanted to play that way, let him.

"Okay, so I'm going to be in a room filled with three strange men that I know absolutely nothing about and come out fine, thanks for the help, Wolf."

I started to walk away.

"Wait."

000

_Jesus, I hate it when she's pissed at me…._

_She turned around._

_I sighed, "There's a smart one, the other two are a little slow. You can tell them apart on the spot, other then that, I got nothing. I swear."_

_She walked up to me, "Was that so hard?"_

"_A little…"_

_I stared into her green eyes. Something in them made me remember that day at her grandma's house, when she told me that…I was a good person. Remembered how…wonderful it felt when she was saying it. Before I kissed her for the very first time._

_Why can't it be like before? When all I had to do was crack a joke and Red would get mad but at least the tense would disappear. She would always blush and look away…instead of just staring at me expecting me to tell her something I don't want her to know. How come it can't go back to that?_

_Oh, yeah…because I'm in jail._

_Jesus, I'm such an idiot._

_Red took a step closer to me, I almost froze. She looked up at me, a soft smiled on her beautiful face, "Thank you, Wolf."_

"_What for…?" I muttered, I should've been the one thanking her._

_She shrugged, "Just cuz."_

_I let out a laugh. Crazy little…_

_I stroked her cheek, soft like silk, she blushed. I wanted to hold her so bad…_

_000_

He looked like he wanted to tell me something. Maybe if I tried this time, he would actually say it.

"Wolf-"

"IT TURNED OUT TO BE A SWAN!"

Uncle Robin's safe word.

"WHAT IN ALL OF SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU _TALKING_ _ABOUT_? I GIVE A DAMN IF IT WAS A _MOOSE_, IT WAS STILL _UGLY_!"

I turned back to Wolf, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

000

_I grabbed her wrist, "Wait…"_

_Red looked me over with concern, "What is it?"_

_I tried to get the words out…but she was sure as hell making it hard. Her looking at me like that, with those eyes that made their way all the way into my soul, avoiding every trap and all the walls that came before it. She always did that, I don't know how or why, but when she does I…_

_I don't even believe in all that but it's like she messes with my logic._

_I just didn't want…_

"_Don't…" I struggled, looking into her eyes._

_She was still my Red, right? I just had to tell myself that as long as I could. Cuz there's no way I can lose my Red._

"_Don't…believe everything they tell you, okay?"_

_000_

Wolf…

If things were different, then I would've said he was acting silly. But…he looked scared…and sad.

I placed my hand on his chest, only faltering a second when he tensed. I kept it there, hoping that I could save him from the fear I felt in him right now…

"I'm only gonna believe _you_, Wolf."

000

_As much as I didn't want it to, it hurt. It hurt and I couldn't even tell that it did._

"_Maybe that's not such a good thing, Red…"_

_000_

It was like a nail went through my heart.

"_IT TURNED OUT TO BE A SWAN!_"

"_WHAT ARE YOU __**TALKING**__ ABOUT?_"

I didn't want to leave yet, but I also couldn't think of anything else to say.

_Wolf…_

He didn't trust me.

I trusted him with my life and he didn't. How is that even fair?

I ran away.

000

_Damnit._

_I slammed my fist into the iron bars._

_"Damnit, damnit, damnit!"_

_Why did it have to feel like she was taking my fucking soul along with her? Why, damnit, why! _

_(Cursing isn't gonna fix anything, Wolf...)_

_I sighed and looked down at the floor, the weight of the world just loves to pile up on me doesn't it? Then again...it's not like I give a crap about the world, there's only one thing I care about._

"_Red…please come back…"_

_I closed my eyes._

_Please, Red…_

* * *

Read and Review!


	14. Three Little Problems

"…Obviously was a recessive trait."

"IT WAS A LITTLE _FREAK_!"

I ran passed the two.

"WHAT THE-?"

"G'bye, Steve, nice talking to you!"

I quickly walked down the stone steps of the police station and go into my uncle's purple van, slamming the car door shut, trying hard to collapse into an abyss of emotions.

I was just so…freakin pissed right now! I was angry, I was angry at Wolf for not trusting me and I was angry at myself for whatever the hell I didn't do to get him to trust me. It was just so stupid! I kicked at the car. I wasn't crying!

Uncle Robin slid inside the van, "So, did he tell you anyth-Red?"

I made up a quick reason as to why my eyes where watery. I coughed, "Some dust got into my system, Uncle Robin, no biggie…" I leaned my head on my car door window.

"Right…" he adjusted his seatbelt, "So…any useful information?"

My head hurt, did that count? "Just that…I dunno, one was a super genius and the other two or butt fuck retarded or something…"

"Are you sure you're-"

"Drive, Uncle Robin."

He nodded.

000

The ride seemed to go on forever. Funny how when I was back home Wolf always joked about the rides with him always getting shorter…

I felt…murky. I don't know, annoyed, pissed off at the world. I guess you could say that I felt…the way I used to. Before I met Wolf. Miserable, irritated, and too sarcastic than should be good for my liver. Oh great, now I'm picking on myself again. Way to go Red, make a list of all things wrong with you, why don't you? Oh wait, you just did. Well, at least you got taunting yourself out of your agenda as a bonus…

I sighed. Am I going to start naming clouds Charlie again?

"Red?"

"Hnn?" that was considered the very height of my responses right now.

"We're here."

I quickly got at attention, "We are?"

I peered over Uncle Robin's shoulder. Lo and behold, a fancy brick house stood pleasantly staring back, green forest behind it. In my daydreaming I must've not noticed we where on the outskirts of the city.

"You coming?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, but in the end I shook my head, "No…"

Uncle Robin let out a soft sigh before exiting the car.

After that, I sat alone in my seat not really thinking of anything. Well, maybe of everything.

I should just let Uncle Robin handle everything. He knows what he's doing, he's a professional and he can get Wolf out without my help. Not that I've been much help in the first place…

I'm just so stupid. Wolf doesn't _want_ me here, I already got Uncle Robin on the case so…maybe I should just go home and wait for news…

Pft, yeah, I can see myself now, nerves on end, worried sick and frantic about every single thing. I probably would get even less sleep back home than I do here. I just feel so useless! I shouldn't even be here…

I groaned. I'm giving myself a headache. Great. Another un-useful thing, good for you Red…

And thus, I also picked up another old hobby of mine: arguing with myself to the point where I did little else but call my 'Inner Red' names.

Before I started sprouting insults that went in contrast with my self-invoked chastity oath, I was shaken out of my "argument" when I heard the driver's door unlock.

Uncle Robin opened his door, got in, and sat down, all the while looking very perplexed.

"What happened?" I asked. I really didn't expect him to be back so soon.

"I asked them if they could let me in so we could chat," he started.

"And? What did they say?"

Uncle Robin clucked his tongue, he looked stomped, "Not by the hair of their chinny-chin-chin…"

…what?

"Guess we'll just have to go by their testimonies, I can't force things out of them, I think we should-"

I got out of the car.

"Red?"

I walked on the grey trail all the way up to the bright red door.

"Red! What are you-"

I rang the doorbell.

A voice came from behind the door, "Who is it?"

"I've been sent here by the Ryding Hood Gift Basket Agency, famous for, you guessed it, our heart warming gift baskets made with all the attention and care that our name is dedicated into maintaining. I'm here to give you one such token of affection and elegance sent to you by someone who wants to show he or she's appreciation of you! Would you please be so kind as to open the door so I can finish making my delightful delivery, sir?" I said in a tone reminiscent of a girl scout selling cookies.

"Gift basket? I love those!"

The minute he opened the door and saw me he tried to close it.

I didn't give him time to.

I blocked him from closing the door using my arm and pushed until he gave in and stumbled back. I entered the house and closed the door behind me, all in less then a minute.

The small plump man in front of me was white, "H-how did you-"

"Years of practice."

The world is full of indecisive people. Said indecisive people sometimes order baskets from my mom that are filled with such exaggerated detail that I have to run around all over town to get the material my mom needs to make em. And you know what happens after? Either they don't like whatever the hell monstrosity I bring them, or decide that they don't want the gift basket period. That's when I have to…politely, tell them to reconsider.

Years of practice.

"Pegg, what's going on in here?"

Another one came into the parlor, the one whose arm I almost ripped off.

_Great._

When he saw me he jumped back in surprise, the little hair he had in his head sticking out "Baek!" he called out, "Baek, get in here!"

And finally, it looked like I had all three gathered. On one hand, this could be a good thing. On the other hand, this could be a very bad thing I might need therapy for after.

_Positive. Real positive, Red…_

Shut up.

It's funny though, thinking about would-be rapists is finally making me feel right at home here.

…I seriously have to consider taking a mental analysis one of these days.

As I took several seconds to assess the situation I also choose to analyze the three in front of me. The one who almost lost his arm to me(I'm being sarcastic by the way, I have a hard time cutting stake for Pete's sake…)looked like the most sophisticated of the bunch.

And not just because of his round glasses, or the fact that he had a perfectly tailored suit on, or that he wore polished pointed shoes, or-wait, yeah, that was it. I grimaced inwardly, I just hated it when a person went out of his way to _look_ the part just for the show of it…

The one at the center looked more toned down. His wasn't a complete suit, but he did sport a nice vest. He wasn't wearing any glasses, and at least he had more hair than the previous one, but he looked jumpy and nervous.

As for the last one, he just had a shirt on with the sleeves rolled up. He was easily the one that looked more scary. He wasn't pompous looking like the first one, or timid like the second, he looked…angry.

One thing could be said for all three though, they were…on the plump side. I had to admit it, along with their size, skin complexion, and stubby nose, they looked a lot like pigs straight from Old McDonalds farm…

_They're barely higher than me…_

"You're the one from the other day!" the suited on said to me before turning to the middle one, "Pegg, what do you think you're doing letting her in!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ham! She said she had a gift basket!"

"You're always so gullible!"

The third one snorted, "Gullible? He's always got his brain on food is what's wrong with him!"

_God, I hate bad grammar…_

The second one cried out, "That's not true! That's not true and you know it, Baek!"

"Both of you!" yelled the first one, "We have something a little more important here!"

"But, Ham-"

"Guys, please!"

The first one, Ham I guess, sighed and turned to me with a heated face, "Look, Missy, you have a lot of nerve coming in here-"

"Yeah and as my reward you're going to tell me everything that happened with Wolf!" You know, being in a stranger's house, surrounded by grown men that were probably stronger than me, it might've been smarter if I put a lid on my temper.

Then again…this is _me_ we're talking about.

"We don't have to tell you anything!" the second one, (Pegg, apparently) cut in.

"Indeed," _Ham_ agreed with his cohort in arms, "In fact, I'd say we have the right to call the police right here and now and have you thrown out of our property."

The third one let out a laugh, "At least we'll have the law on our side…"

I swallowed but I was determined not to let them intimidate me. I'm not a defenseless little girl, I just gotta fight back and hit a nerve or something. I'm smart, I can do this…

I crossed my arms and looked at each of them straight in the eye, "But what about your morality?"

All three of them shifted uncomfortably and glanced at each other.

_Nerve struck._

I smiled secretly to myself. That's using your smarts, Red…

They looked like they were silently arguing amongst themselves. That would be the polite description, because to me they looked as ridiculous as when Mom and Granny had that disagreement when I 'came of age to know certain things'. ( i.e. they end up making bizarre and abrupt hand gestures that make no sense at all and embarrassed me to no end….)

Anyway, that is until the first one finally had enough of moving incoherently and turned as red as a volcano.

"Oh, alright!" he shouted before turning his attention to me again, "Come with us…" he extended his hand.

I didn't take it, I still had a rapist alert on me, "I can follow just fine on my own, thank you…"

He took it back, "Fair enough, just be sure to properly clean your shoes before we move on."

I scrapped my boot on the wood floor before proceeding.

000

They lead me to a small parlor, with a tiny table with a full silver tea-set spread out on it. I sat down on one of the sofa chairs and they sat down across from me.

"Want something to drink?" the suited on offered a cup in an effort to be polite.

_Probably with poison…_ "No thanks."

He sighed and laid back in the big red chair, cupping his hands, "Look, Miss…" he trailed off.

"Scarlet," I said.

"Miss Scarlet," he continued, "What could we possibly tell you that isn't already in the case files? Surely you can find enough information in them, why bother to come all the way out here to talk to three almost middle aged men?"

"Well, Mr.…"

"Hamilton Swineheart," he said, "and these are my brothers Pegg and Baek Swineheart."

Swineheart? "…Right…"

Whatever happened to normal names like Bill or Corey?

"Well, Mr. Swineheart," I picked up where I left off, "since I _did_ come all the way out here anyway, you wouldn't mind humoring a nice young lady with answering the question given?"

He face looked grim, "What do you want to know?"

"Just what happened with Wolf," I said, "What's he being accused of? What did he do that was so bad, and why are you against him?"

Pegg spoke up, "It's not that-"

Hamilton nudged him, "It's like this, Miss Scarlet, we were innocent bystanders, and still are just the regular citizens, that were caught up in a rather…headache inducing situation."

I remained silent.

"You see," he continued, "it was all a sequence of separate events that built up to the most unique circumstances… "

"Pardon me, Mr. Swineheart, but you're being a bit vague."

"Okay, look, the boy, or rather the boy the…_accused_ was back then, was trouble," he looked nervous, he was sweating and the cup he had in his hand trembled. "You could see it in his eyes-"

"There's nothing wrong with his eyes."

"An opinion," he looked at me with a stern gaze, "but it was because of him that all three of us, and many others, almost lost our lives."

"What are you-"

"We were working on building some new houses for a city owned community, everything was going well, the last three where coming along nicely, but then…" he trailed off uneasily and his eyes started to shift rapidly, "Then the winds came…and the rain…a-and…the night was cold after that…and then…and then…"

"Then…what?" I shook my head, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Then…then the whole construction site came tumbling down in the wind!" he blurted out.

"But what does that have to do with Wolf?"

"He's the one who did it!"

What? "That makes no sense!"

"He did it, don't ask me how, but he did!" he was frantic, "And-and, that's all I can tell you!"

"All you can tell me?"

"Please! You shouldn't even be here, if he finds out-"

"You mean the Sheriff?" I get it now…

He made an effort to compose himself and steady his tone of voice, "Listen, Miss Scarlet, we're not aloud to speak of anything involving this ordeal, and we've been very courteous to you so far but I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."

Baek stood up and walked towards me.

"Wait a minute!" I got up, "You still haven't said-"

"We've said more than enough," he said, standing up and adjusting his suit, "anything else shall be said in the confines of the courtroom."

"But that's not fair!"

"Things rarely are, Miss Scarlet."

Baek took hold of my arm.

"Let go of me!"

Pegg spoke up for the second time, "Ham, wait-"

"We've talked about this, Pegg," he said simply, "Our well fair before others."

I struggled out of the strongest one's grip on me and jolted away from the three of them, "Even without your help I'm going to get Wolf out!" I shouted, "You all should be ashamed that your taking the Sheriff's side and I'm going to make sure that you pay for it!"

"Wait-"

"Forget it, if it's not going to help Wolf then keep it to yourself," I began to retreat the way I came.

"Young lady, you have no idea what you're doing! What is he to you anyway that you would go out of your way trying to help him?"

I stopped.

"How dare you even come here, demanding answers!" he continued, "You're not his lawyer, you're not a detective, what concern is it to you whether or not he rots in jail?"

I turned around, angry and glaring, "He's worth a lot more to me than all three of you pigs would ever mean to anyone else!" I said with coldness, "I hope you have a clean conscious…"

I walked out.

How dare they. How dare _he_. He's accusing Wolf just like that and doesn't even give a proper reason do to so? He's a coward that can't even live up to what he's saying! And the Sheriff? Of course he has something to do with this. He probably even bought them off.

Darn it. What they're saying about Wolf can't be true. They can't even make it sound true! Wolf wouldn't…

No. I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, I came and did what I could. Now all I have to do is tell Uncle Robin what I found out…

Which is barely nothing.

I reached the door and opened it, winning myself an unpleasant surprise.

The sheriff was right in front of me.

He blinked.

I blinked.

"WHAT IN FIERY BLAZES ARE _**YOU**_ DOING HERE?"

Shit. "Uh," oh, god, think of something, think of something! "Why is a raven like a writing desk!"

"WHA-"

I kicked him in the shin and ran passed him.

_Thank you great grandpa Monte Cap, thank you!_

I ran like crazy to the van where Uncle Robin looked like he was about to have a heart attack. I jumped in the car, "Drive!"

No sooner had I said the word and Uncle Robin was already speeding off into the road.

000

"How does a single man make an entire construction site 'tumble down into the wind'?" Uncle Robin was pondering about everything I told him. "And what does weather have to do with anything?"

We were back at the hotel, I just finished telling him everything Hamilton Swineheart just said to me. Word for word.

I shrugged, "That's what he said…"

"Unless he was using metaphor…" My uncle sighed and rubbed at his eyes, "it's a bit late, why don't you finish up your meal and I'll review what I can before tomorrow, sound good?"

He was right about it being late. The drive to the brick house and back had taken almost three hours each, I sighed and half smiled in agreement.

Uncle Robin returned my half smile with one of his own, "You know, I can't wait until I can see your happy Red smile again."

"Sorry, Uncle Robin…"

He wrapped an arm around me and gave me a slight shake, "No worries, if I do my job right I'm sure I'll grant my own wish…"

I hugged him, "Night…"

"Good night, honey."

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I really was sorry that Uncle Robin was so worried about me but…

I sighed.

With everything going on it almost hurts to smile.

I dragged my feet on the carpet floor until I made it to my bed. I didn't bother with changing my clothes, I just flumped down on the mattress. I started to think about what Mr. Richy-Rich had said.

_Wind, rain, and a cold night._

Nothing seemed to click, and it didn't make any sense what one had to do with the other or what Wolf have to do with it all. Wind and rain-that's just nature, Wolf has no control over that.

I sighed for like the millionth time since I got here. I curled up on top of the bed, hugging my knees.

_Well…at least I didn't have to worry about rapist, huh?_

I let out a laugh, shaking my head slightly. I have some serious problems…though that never seemed to bother Wolf.

Before I closed my eyes I thought about how Wolf would always find a way to sleep right next to me. Sometimes he would just make himself at home and lie right down after I got in, other times he'd hug tackle me. I always felt safe every time he was there. I almost couldn't imagine how I was able fall asleep before I meet him. Since the day I rode in the back of his Harley, he's just always been there, y'know? But now…

It was really cold without Wolf…

* * *

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, **PLEASE** review! It let's me know I'm doing a good job! Not only does it make me happy but the feedback is very much appriciated! Please be so kind and drop me one, long or short, good or bad, thank you!_


	15. Man to Man

Well, I had a bit of a dry spell there, but no more! Things will pick up again! I would like to take this time to inform you all of a Facebook page I have created for my fan fiction account, here I will be posting regular updates on my stories.

**For a direct link go to my profile**! Or **connect the spaces **in the link below!

http:/ www. facebook .com / !/pages/Hikarin-Love/199003920124705

Two options! Ha-zah!

Hopefully, this will keep me from making such long authors notes constantly. Other than that: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Damnit._

_I was about to make a fucking dent in the floor I haven't been able to sit still. I felt like I was going fucking crazy, and all because of one thing._

"_Son of a…"_

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

_I sighed and placed both my outstretched hands on the stone. I'm fucking losing it…_

_Red hasn't come back since she told me that she and her uncle were going to see those three little pricks. Fuck. I pushed myself back and started pacing again. _

_What the hell could they have told her? Damnit, I should've told her not to go! Great fucking deal 'don't believe them Red' I'm an idiot! For all I know that made it worse. Shit, of course it did! Fucking retard!_

_Red could've come back if she wanted to…what if she doesn't want to? _

"_God damnit!"_

_I mean, the Sheriff's a fucking idiot, Red managed to get here before. What does that mean? That she doesn't want to see me? No, no, no, no-_

_I cursed and ran my fingers through my hair, hair that felt like it was about to fall off. Shit, even Guy's stupid rambling would help right now…I'd be giving the bastard Sheriff way to much credit if I said he purposely called him away, but this kinda thing is a coincidence. _

_I sighed again, I'm blowing things way out of fucking proportion. For all I know Red could be on her way. She'd be here any minute._

_But then why do I feel like shit?_

_If she did come then…what? She did talk to those bastards…She might have questions that I don't wanna answer._

_(This is your own fault, Wolf…)_

_I know, I know it's my own fucking fault!_

_I kicked at the dirt._

_Hell, all this crap would have never even happened if I'd been more fucking rational-what the fuck am I saying? I'm not fucking rational! Never had been, my life's been nothing but freaking trail and error. A lot of error…_

_Except for Red._

_She's the one good thing._

_I sighed. And that's why I don't wanna lose her…all this crap is just gonna take her away from me and I don't want that! The more I think about it the more confusing it gets. I don't want her to go but I also have to get out…_

"_I'm going fucking crazy…"_

_I heard footsteps._

_I jolted to the iron bars, "Red!"_

"_Robin."_

_Fuck. _

_I pushed off the bars. Red wasn't with him. Damnit…_

"_Well, don't look to disappointed Mr. Wolf…"_

_Fucking faggot, I'm not in the mood for it right now…_

"_What the hell do you want?" I turned and started to pace to the back of the cell._

"_I'm your lawyer, Mr. Wolf, one would think I'd get more of a welcome from you."_

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm sorta knee deep in shit right now and not exactly in a dandy mood."_

"_Great that you can see that, Mr. Wolf," he smiled his stupid friendly smile, "now that we have that all sorted out why don't you help me help you get out of said 'shit', savvy?"_

"_What the hell do you want from me?" I snapped, "You already went to talk to those bastards didn't you? What else do you want?"_

"_Your testimony would be nice for starters."_

_I leaned back of the stone, damnit this guy was irritating, but he has a point. If I wanted to get out-legally anyway-I might as well have to fess up about what happened._

"_Fine," I massaged my forehead, "But I wanna know something first…"_

"_Alright."_

"_You went to see those-"_

"_The Swinehearts." whatever, I give a fuck._

"_Yeah, them."_

"_Yes, what of it?"_

"_What they tell you?"_

"_Me? Nothing. Didn't even let me in. Red was the one who managed to get anything from them."_

"_What?" God damnit! I kicked the wall not even caring that I probably did more damage to myself, shit like that didn't matter right now anyway, I was way to pissed. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" _

"_Is there something wrong with that?"_

"_There's a whole lot of shit wrong with it!"_

"_Really? Because I can't see anything, in fact we even reaffirmed our suspicions that the sheriff is out to get you."_

"_I give a shit about the sheriff!"_

"_You should, he's our opponent on the case."_

"_Screw the case!"_

_Screw everything. Damnit, no wonder Red didn't come. What could they have told her? Damnit, damnit, damnit! Jesus, I want to fucking kill something!_

"_Mr. W-"_

"_Look, do me a favor and drop the honorifics." I can do without that fake shit right now…_

"_Alright," he crossed his arms, "__**Wolf**__, here's the deal: either you tell me what happened word for word or you will never get out of here and not only that you will never, ever, get to see Red again."_

"_It's not as fucking easy as it sounds!" I went back to the iron bars and looking at him dead in the eye. "You might fucking think so but it isn't, I have a lot fucking riding on this and I really don't want to lose."_

"_You won't if you let me do my job."_

"_Your job is one of the reasons I might get screwed over."_

"_Then what? You choose to loose Red on account of not being able to man up to what you did some years ago-"_

"_Or loose her anyway if she decides that she doesn't want to be with a fucking criminal," Damnit! I pulled away and placed myself in the corner between the bars._

_Of course he wouldn't fucking get it, I'm just wasting my time. What the hell does he have to lose? He hasn't gone through more than half his life going through hell, he hasn't been screwed over more times than should be right, he hasn't been-_

"_She'd hate you for not telling her more than she'd ever hate you for doing so."_

"_Bullshit."_

"_I don't think she's even capable of hate."_

"_Relative bullshit."_

"_Wolf, hear me out on this," he tried again, acting like a gave a crap, "Red hates it when people try to soften up her fall. She'd much rather hit the floor hard the minute she has to than to have to suffer through all sorts of limbo before the inevitable crash. She can't __**live**__ with 'what if's' and 'maybe not's' or alternate scenarios, she needs the cold hard facts, otherwise she becomes an emotional mess! If it's pain it's pain, not stinging or burning, supplements drive her crazy!"_

"_No one likes to crash."_

"_Of course not! She's not sadistic, she's just a no nonsense kind of girl."_

"_She's also my girl, damnit!" I went over to the bars again, looking right at him, wanting him to see how fucking serious I was, "and she wont be it for long because even though you say she'd rather crash she won't want __**me**__ to pick her up and that's what I fucking care about!"_

_That's all I fucking care about._

_But does he know? Of course he fucking doesn't! He doesn't get that Red is my fucking everything, that if it wasn't for her I'd be fucking rotting away in some bar in god knows where in the damn world. He doesn't know that getting to talk to her is what I look forward to in the day, that seeing her makes the world seem less fucked up than it really is, that watching her sing makes my soul lighter, that she's the one who gave me back my soul in the first place, that she gave me a meaning that I never fucking had or thought I deserved._

_And if Red doesn't want me anymore then, damn it all, I'm __**walking**__ to hell and taking half the fucking world with me._

"_So," his voice pulled me from my thoughts, "you know that you're guilty but you want to keep up the act that you're not just so Red won't think badly of you. You'd lie to her just to keep her with you. That's a bit selfish don't you think?"_

_I know it's selfish. I know it's wrong, but I can't fucking help it. As long it keeps Red with me then I'll lie my ass off. I'm not even lying. I'm just not saying anything. I'm not going to._

"_You obviously don't know Red as much as you think you do."_

"_Then why isn't she here, huh? Why isn't Red right here right now talking to me? Answer me that!"_

"_I dropped her off at the courthouse."_

…_shit._

_I turned and almost managed ripped my eyes out. Great. Just fucking great, I'm looking like a mother fucking melodramatic piss ant…_

"_Wolf."_

_I was to fucked up to answer but I still gave him the okay to speak._

"_I think you need to calm down."_

"_No shit…"_

"_Look, court session is today and-"_

"_It is?" I thought I had two days…_

_He blinked, "…How long have you been obsessing over this?"_

_How long was it…? It was pretty damn blurry. I took a second to think about it, "…Since Red left…"_

_He sighed, "Jay always said she'd attract troubled ones…"_

"_Who the hell is Jay?"_

"_I advise you never to say that again, precautionary," He said dryly before continuing, "anyway, I have to ask you for your trust, Wolf."_

"_I'm not so big on trust."_

"_Apparently."_

_I glared._

"_Look, I can't promise you anything on Red's part-"_

"_I lost interest."_

"_-__**But**__, I __**can**__ promise you I'll do my job right."_

"_Whole lot of shit your job'll do me…"_

"_You'd rather break out or something?"_

_I shrugged. "It's an option."_

_He looked like a father that was surprised and angry at his bad son's choice of words. Whatever, I give a shit about my own father, let alone him._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Probably."_

"_How is that better than doing things by the law?"_

"_Chances with Red are better."_

"_Over my dead body they're better!"_

"_Tempting."_

_This time he glared, "You wouldn't be the first, Wolf."_

_I let out a laugh, "Yeah?" hard to imagine him being in someone's death list, "Get on someone else's nerve?"_

"_You know, Wolf, and I don't say this very often..."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Okay…?"_

"_I don't like you."_

_I nearly laughed my ass off, "Vice versa. Quick question though, if you don't like me so much then why the hell are you trying to help me? And by help I mean you constantly riding up my ass and trying to piss me off, of course."_

_He smiled, "Because, __**Mister**__ Wolf," little piece of… his face got serious again, "I promised Red I would and the people of our family tend to keep our promises."_

_Took a second to answer, Red promised something to me…"Good to know."_

"_You're definitely no help though…"_

_I shrugged, "Bad habit."_

"_I wonder what Red would say if I told her she might be better off finding someone with an a lot less troublesome habit."_

_I flinched._

_No good little piece of mother fucking shit._

_I stared at him. He was serious too. I felt my blood boil. He thinks just because he's some hot shot rich lawyer that he can get Red to leave me? He thinks just because I'm all chained up I can't give him what's coming to him? Well fuck that. He doesn't know me and he doesn't know all the shit I had to do to be with her._

_I took very slow steps to the iron bars separating us, the only thing keeping me from tearing him apart, I grabbed one of the bars, the chain around my wrist sounding off but it didn't retract, wouldn't do any good anyway because I'm sure it couldn't move me even a fraction away. I looked him dead in his god be damned eyes and didn't say anything for awhile. He didn't move._

"_I don't give a shit who you think you are, and I don't god damned care," I said, clutching at the bars until my knuckles turned white, "but if you ever…say something like that again…if you __**ever**__…fucking even __**imply**__ that you're going to do something to tear Red, __**my**__ Red, away from me…your going to wish…that you had died the minute you took your first breath on this earth."_

_He looked unfazed, "And how in the world would you manage that? You're not the first, Wolf, let me repeat that, what makes you think you can make me regret what I just said?"_

"_Because I'm the Big Bad Wolf and if you try an mess with the __**one**__ reason I have for living you're going to regret your very life."_

"_You have a nickname?" he stepped away and made it look like it was free fucking puppy for the world day, "Funny thing, so did I back in the day…"_

_I growled._

"_WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"_

_Great, another bastard I want to kill._

"_CAN'T A MAN GO TO THE SALON FOR TWENTY DAMNED MINUTES ANYMORE?"_

_The sheriff marched all the way up to Robin's face._

"_Should I even __**ask **__**YOU**__ anything?"_

"_No, you'd be flabbergasted with what the youth has to say these days…"_

_Tch, idiot. But that didn't let him off the hook. I meant what I said, I don't care who he is-he could be Red's own father for all he wanted-but if he was gonna mouth off shit about trying to convince her to leave me, than he's no better than a dead man._

_I was in jail right now, yeah, I now what I did and I now that's the reason I'm here. But I'm not gonna let anyone take her away from me. If he was trying to push me into a corner than he screwed up, because Red isn't someone he can just use. _

_Guy started to cuff me._

"_Hey, Robin."_

_He turned his attention to me._

"_Promise me something…"_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Fuck off."_

_Guy started to pull me out, I almost pushed him half across the room. I can walk on my fucking own._

"_What in seven hell's name did you say to the mutt?"_

_Didn't hear him answer and I was probably to pissed to care anyway._

_

* * *

_

Well, that didn't go well at all now, did it?

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You've all made me so happy…seriously…I could hug you guys! I'll try to keep a steady flow of updates in compensation! Just don't stop reviewing!


	16. Second Court Hearing

Late update is super late! So sorry! But enjoy regardless!

* * *

"Uncle Robin!"

I barely had time to even _begin_ to properly yell at him for dumping me off here against my will before he grabbed hold of my arm and started dragging me off into the courthouse. Already the air around me became limited because of the reporters…

"Uncle Robin!" I shook my captive arm, "You're pulling to hard!"

"Sorry!" he shouted over the noise all the useless people were making. He let go and grabbed my shoulder.

"Uncle Robin!" I was getting my scolding in no matter how much noise pollution there was, "I-"

I spotted the police truck being parked, "Wolf!" I tried to run back in the opposite direction. Uncle Robin, however, was being completely contradicting and he placed a hand on my back and pulled me back up.

"No time, Red!"

"B-but-!"

"No buts, just walking!"

"I just want to-!"

"You can get a smoothie later!"

"Uncle Robin!"

"Yes, you can get Cherry Fever!"

"That's not it!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"You promised you'd take me to see Wolf!"

"No, you asked 'Uncle Robin, are we going to see Wolf before going to the courthouse?' and I said, 'Pmuflay nwaf fha bluaf uf ofs' because I had half a bagel in my mouth!"

"Can you at least let me look at him!" Jesus, I could barely turn around without him pulling me!

"Good Heavens, Red, you're not going to die if you don't get to see him before you _sit right next to him _in the courtroom!"

"Ugh!" God, he was being so difficult! "Fine! At least tell me what the game plan is today!"

"Don't worry, I'm trying an old method called: Stop Going Crazy And Let Me Do My Job, Red!"

The courtroom doors opened.

000

_Holy shit, I'm the world's biggest idiot._

_I just told off __**Red's**__ uncle, my __**lawyer**__, and also technically said I'd kill him._

_(Technically? You were screaming bloody fucking murder!)_

_Son of a bitch, I just royally fucked myself up._

_Damned Sheriff did nothing to hide the fact either. He was practically humming when Guy was taking me out of the back of the truck._

_Damnit, how the hell am I supposed to fix this? I'm such a retard! _

_But he was saying shit and-(you still said you'd kill him…) Fuck!_

_I just had to go on ahead and threatened him, huh? Like that would fix all my problems! Sure, why not, he's gonna let his niece stick around a guy that mouths off death warrants when you piss him off, right? God damn it!_

_I'm worst fucking enemy sometimes._

_000_

"Look so nervous, Red," Uncle Robin causally examined his wrist button, "shows the great amount of faith you have in me…"

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm sorry Uncle Robin, I just haven't been in courtrooms on a daily basis like you have."

"And I do hope this doesn't turn into a habit…"

Where did that come from? I glanced at him, he looked annoyed. "You're in a good mood today…"

"Of course I am, when am I ever upset?"

I sighed. Whatever, I'm sure it's nothing important.

000

"_I hope you savor you're last moments in the outside world, __**mutt**__."_

_I grimaced._

_Really wanted to punch the bastard…_

_Bunch of paid off reporters where swarming everywhere making it hard to get to the damn place already. God, I hate crowded places…the only upside is that they all looked to scared of me to get close._

_I'd feel better if I wasn't being accused of attempted murder and God knows what else…_

_Ah, shit, I said I wasn't going to think about that. Now I feel like crap._

_The crowd started to disappear, looks like we made it. Finally._

_I saw Red turn, she smiled at me._

_I smiled back._

_Now if only I can get through this without doing something retarded…_

_000_

The Sheriff pushed Wolf into the seat next to me.

"Son of a…"

"Wolf," I held his arm.

He seemed to calm down, although that could be considered a good thing I wasn't all that relieved. I actually _wanted_ the Sheriff to get a beating. It's what he deserves.

Speaking of the incarnation of evil, he had a smug grin on his face. I glared at him. He looked so sure of winning as he headed over to the opposite table.

I laid back on my chair, already feeling worn out. Uncle Robin didn't offer any cheerful comment. In fact, no one said anything. I hate it when I have a bad feeling about something. It almost always ends up being right.

"All rise, court is now in session, the honorable Judge Jiminy Cricket presiding…"

The Judge made his way up to the podium, each step made me feel uneasy, he seated himself.

"Have a seat everyone," he said with a bash of his small hammer, "let's get started…"

The bailiff spoke up again, "The commonwealth vs. Wolf Young Kyd."

…excuse me?

000

_Heh…haven't heard my full name since…_

_How'd they even get it? Maybe from when I was at that orphanage…nice old lady, crazy and unhealthy environment. Whatever, doesn't matter._

_000_

I blinked.

…I'm…just gonna ask about that later, it's not so important right now.

_Scarlet Youn-RED ARE YOU MENTAL? NOT NOW!_

God, I hope I'm not blushing.

000

_Why is Red blushing?_

000

ANYWAY!

The judge looked bored, "How does the defendant plea?"

Uncle Robin seemed to regain his usual happy demeanor, "Haven't the slightest idea, Your Honor."

I nearly choked.

UNCLE ROBIN!

000

_Son of a…_

_000_

The judge blinked, "Pardon me?"

"Haven't the-"

"Mr. Hood, I'd like to inform you right away that I only laugh when something is _funny_."

"Most people do."

"_Then_?"

"Innocent-oops, I mean, _Not_ _Guilty_."

What's he doing?

"Your client is aware of his rights?"

"Probably."

"Uncle Robin," I hissed.

"Well, I'm not sure, Red," he sounded like he was insulted.

"Mr. Hood…"

"Yes, yes, he does…" to my increasing horror, he waved his hand in an annoyed manner. I think I'm going pale…

Judge Cricket, on the other hand, looked a shade more on the crimson side… "Who will start opening statements…" it sounded like he was reading from a textbook for procedure's sake.

Uncle Robin got up, "I will, Your Honor."

The Sheriff leaned forward on his desk, "HEY!"

"We flipped a coin, Steve, don't be such a baby!"

"FINE!" he sulked back into his chair…like a baby.

Uncle Robin did a once over of the room, "On second thought, though," he said, "Steve, why don't you go first, I know how much you love to get the public going."

WHAT?

000

_Fuck, he can't really be out to get me, can he?_

000

The Sheriff looked both flattered and disgusted at the same time. It wasn't pretty to look at.

The Sheriff stood up and Uncle Robin resumed his seat.

"Uncle Robin," I hissed at him again,(and I'd like to make it perfectly clear that I don't hiss at people very often), "are you crazy?"

"Trust me, Red," he whispered back, "I know what I'm doing…"

It doesn't look like it!

"I'm sure Wolf believes in me."

000

_He's out to get me…_

_000_

"_Honorable_ people of this courtroom," the Sheriff started, I already wanted to barf, "When _I _became the _Sheriff of Nottingham, _I took an oath! An oath I took, and take, by heart, _every single day I __**live**_…"

Uncle Robin rolled his eyes, "Here we go…"

"An oath to send mangy little _**mutt**_**s** like _him_," he pointed a finger at Wolf, "to the gallows!"

000

_I growled._

000

"It used to be 'green suited fools'…" _Uncle Robin…_

"Take a good look at this filthy _dog_," I clenched at my skirt, "_heartless_ _criminal_ that has no regard for human life!"

000

_I flinched. _

_More regard than you, you fucking..._

000

" 'hair dyed scoundrel', 'no regard for respectable persons of society'…" I ignored him.

000

"_This man right here, ladies and gentlemen, dares enter __**our**__ city as a no good trouble maker searching specifically to destroy the peace!"_

_He looked right at me,_

"_An outsider wanting nothing but blood."_

_I wouldn't mind your blood right now you bastard…_

"_This man nearly kills over a thousand men whilst bringing down an entire construction site and goes on trying to murder three equally innocent men!"_

_I clenched my fist._

_000_

That's a lie! It can't be true!

I wanted to scream, there was no way that anyone would actually listen to what he was saying, right? Who would listen to someone who looked more of heartless being than the person being accused was! It didn't make any sense!

"Don't believe me? Just look at him! Look at him! He _reeks_ of a lowlife! Not only that," He turned to the Jury, "he doesn't even have a license to drive the motorcycle he most likely stole!"

_000_

_Idiot._

"_I didn't steal my bike, you ass."_

_He marched right up to me and slammed the palm of his hand on the desk, he put his face so close to me that I was forced to smell his rank breath, "Well you sure as hell didn't pay for it!" fucking retard…_

_000_

"Objection, You're Honor…" my uncle called out.

"It's opening statements, Mr. Hood, you can't object anything."

"_HA_! Forgot that, eh?" The Sheriff made a triumphant grin at him, "Loosing your nerve already aren't you, _Hood_!"

"Correction then," Uncle Robin said, completely dismissing him, "please break up the Sheriff and my client, they're much to young to be kissing on the first date…"

"_EXCUSE_ ME?"

000

_He fucking wishes…_

000

Oh, god, I just threw up a bit in my mouth!

The Judge didn't seem to care about anyone's reaction, "Calm down, Sheriff…"

"MAKE HIM APOLOGIZE!"

"Sheriff…"

"HE CAN'T SHUT ME UP! YOU JUST SAID SO!"

"Well, I've heard enough, go back to your seat."

"WHAT?"

"_Now_, Sheriff."

The Sheriff looked between the Judge and my Uncle, far from being happy. He finally marched off to his desk, but not before glaring at…me.

My bad feeling just got a lot worse.

000

_I saw that you damn bastard._

_I already knew he was up to no good, but now he wants to mess with my girl. Fuck that. I wasn't gonna let that little prick hurt her. But then…_

_I glared at my cuffed hands._

_Damnit. There isn't much I can do like this, though._

_I was angry…and for the first time since forever…scared._

_There was one thing that subsided both feelings though. If he did try something…then I'd make it so he'd never want to cross me again._


	17. Picking On Red

Never you worry, N3m0zCh4n, s'long as you keep reviewing, my fingers will work as SLAVES! D:

Enjoy!

* * *

The Sheriff stood up again, I was beginning to understand how they both take turns speaking, "Cute little speech, Hood, d'you get it from opeingstatements .com?"

My uncle smiled brightly, "No, but I'm sure your familiar with howtosoundconvincing .net."

_000_

_The guy really knows how to get under the Sheriff's skin by the way he's looking right now, he's ready to blow up like a volcano._

_He glared at him, "I don't think I need to **remind** anyone about **Hood's **past occupational career," he coughed, "**felon,**" he glanced at me and then gestured the jury to do the same, "Oh, the **irony**." he started walking like he owned the place, something only possible in his messed up little head, "I **suppose** it goes without **saying** that the sorry little mutt seated over there is **beyond** **guilty**. Let's look at the facts people. For one, if he weren't then he would've-oh I don't know-**stuck** **around**. But no, he high tailed, and I **mean** high-tailed it out of here at the first sign of trouble._ _No doubt to run off and hide in the house of one of his little girlfriends."_

_000_

He pointed at me, "Like this one right here."

What?

"What?"

Who does he think he is!

_000_

_I growled._

_I wouldn't use Red like that, I don't use her for anything._

"_Oh don't even start in denying it, Dieu-le-**Veut**." and don't talk that way to my girl._

_000_

Uncle Robin almost stood up, "Objection!"

000

"_Overruled," damned judge, "Who is this? I remember seeing her the other day."_

_I saw the Sheriff grin, "Fancy you should ask that, Your Honor, because I **call** SCARLET RYDING HOOD to the stand!"_

_000 _

It took about twelve seconds for my brain to register what he just said.

Meaning that he did indeed just say that he called me to the stand. Which would also mean-wait, what?

Keep your cool Red.

Holy shit.

000

_He can't do that._

000

"Uncle Robin, can he do that?" please say he can't do that.

000

_I answered for him, "Of course he can't do that," there's no way he's allowed to do that._

_The goddamned Sheriff on the other hand thinks he can do whatever the hell he damn pleases, "Come on now, we don't have all **day**," like hell I'll let that happen, "up, up, up." like **hell**._

"_She's not going up there."_

000

Uncle Robin took both of my hands, "Red, listen to me…"

Oh God, I'm gong up there.

000

"_I'm serious, she's not going up there."_

"_Just relax, you have absolutely nothing to hide," listen to me damnit._

"_You're not sending her up there."_

"_She has to."_

000

"But-"

He interrupted my protest, "Shush, shush, shush, just…keep a centered mind and everything's going to be okay."

That would've been comforting if the oh-so-lovable Sheriff hadn't spoken up, "I'm _waiting_…"

I looked from the Sheriff to my uncle. I really have to go up there, don't I? my heart rate started to speed up.

Come one Red, you weren't afraid when there was an axe hovering above your head.

_But that was because-_

I looked toward Wolf.

000

_I don't want you up there, Red…_

_000_

I'm going up there. Wolf may not trust me a lot yet, but I gotta show him that he can one way or the other, right?

I stood up.

000

"_Red," I stopped her._

_She stopped for only a second before giving me a quick smile and turning away again._

000

I am not going to be intimidated.

I'm not.

I've never been afraid when things looked bad, especially when someone wants me to be, and I'm not going to start now. _Especially_ now that Wolf needs me, even though he doesn't trust me.

Uncle Robin slid out of his seat so I could pass.

"Just stay calm, Red…"

Tell that to my nerves.

I took a deep breath. I can do this…I can do this.

I walked towards the stand, crossing paths with the Sheriff. He look like he'd already won, with an arrogant smirk on his taunting face. I glared at him.

Bring…it…on.

000

_I feel like I should be proud about how brave she's being, but that doesn't shake the feeling I have._

_(Red's a big girl, she can take care of herself…)_

_Yeah, the minute I start to believe that I can just ride off and get myself run over…_

000

The bailiff already had the Holy Bible out, waiting for me.

Right, the bible…I started to lift my hand and hesitated mid way. The pointy eared bailiff waited for my hand with raised eyebrows. _C'mon…just smack it down…_he shook the book a bit_. It's not like it's going to burn me!…will it?_

I quickly placed my right hand on it, not wanting to think about possible sins I've committed in the last two years.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

I gulped.

Okay, Red…hand's on the bible…you're being asked not to lie…you're a religious person…

Atheists have it so easy…

The loveable Sheriff's voice cut in impatiently, "_Well_?"

I glared at him.

Don't start losing it already, Red. Besides, there's nothing he can ask you that you'd have to lie about.

Keeping that in mind, I nodded with confidence, "I do."

The Sheriff sneered, "It's not as if it's your _wedding_ day…"

Tch, jerk. "What would _you_ know about _my_ wedding day?"

Oh, how mature, he stuck his tongue out…

000

_Robin let out a shaky sigh, successfully pissing me off in the process, "If you were going to be so damned worried then you shouldn't have let her go up there…"_

"_It's not as if I had a choice in the matter, Wolf," He shot back before looking towards the podium again with a half-ass worried expression on his face, "Red doesn't do so well under pressure…then again, she's never lied in her life, she should be okay."_

_I just shrugged, can't really say anything on the matter. Red's never lied to **me**, which ends up being the only thing **I **care about._

"_She won't **have** to lie, will she?"_

_That, on the other hand, is a whole different story. Haven't really thought of that._

000

I am not a lair, I am not a lair…

I might be a _technical_ liar…no, no, I haven't lied. Ever. My mother does not ask me if I go about in the middle of the night every Wednesday to pursue a life of a wannabe singer, uh-huh, I haven't lied to her, she's just never brought it up…

Okay, Red, so your in the clear. Nothing to worry about.

I took in the surroundings of the polished red wood box I was currently in. I almost felt trapped but more annoyed than anything else. I could see the Judge above me.

The sheriff started reading through a grey folder, or maybe he wanted it to look like he was, because quiet frankly he was rummaging through the pages way to fast.

He finally closed it shut, crushing various papers in the process. He leaned on the small wooden wall separating us.

"What's your name, _girl_?"

"…Scarlet Ryding Hood…"

"Do you have any relation to _Mr_. Robin Hood?"

"Yes, he's my uncle…"

"_Really_? Fascinating!" he swirled around and addressed the entire courtroom "He's her _uncle_, everybody!" he turned back to me, "Do you know the criminal sitting beside him?"

I clenched at my skirt, "…His name is Wolf."

"Answer the question."

"Yes…"

"So you know him?"

I nodded without really wanting to.

"Amazing!" he yelled again. "So, you're saying that you directly know both men, one being your uncle and the other being _your_…"

I froze.

_Wolf's my…_

I swallowed.

000

_Red didn't answer right away, I found myself expecting her to but she didn't._

_I had my eyes glued on her but she didn't even look at me. I could tell that part of me wanted to hear her answer just as much as the sheriff did, another part of me didn't, and the only sane part told me to calm the fuck down._

_Jesus, I really wanted to listen to that part…_

_000_

He smirked, "Come one, help me out here." asshole.

But I did start to panic a little, why couldn't I come up with an answer?

_Wolf's my…_

Ah, shit!

"Objection."

"He's just asking her a simple question, Mr. Hood, I see no harm…"

"Yeah, Hood, butt out!"

"He's not addressing said question in a courteous manner due to a lady-"

"Oh, _please_."

"and is implying that-"

"He's my friend."

They all shut up.

The Sheriff turned again with a grin on his face, "Is he now?"

000

_She nodded._

_(That's what she had to say, right? doesn't really matter…)_

_Course it doesn't._

_Damn it, Wolf, your being ridiculous. You shouldn't be focused on that anyway, you know that Red…_

_I stopped short._

_Red…I know that she…I mean she only said that because she had to, it doesn't fucking matter._

"_So **Hood** is your uncle and the accused is your **friend**…" I clench my fist, if it doesn't matter then how come I feel that it does? "everybody have that written down? You, you, you? Got that? Great!"_

_000_

I wished he would stop making a fuss about it, he was doing it on purpose on top of that.

"I don't remember Hood having a brother…" The Sheriff said, turning the page about my answer to his previous question.

I felt myself calm down, "He doesn't," I replied simply, noting that the queasy feeling was leaving, "he's my uncle on my mother's side."

"Then what up with your last name?"

I half-glared at him, "It's a double-barreled name. My dad wanted Ryding to be first and Hood last, my mom agreed…"

He snorted. "What kind of last name is Ryding?"

This time I did glare, "It's German."

"Oh, so now we have a half-Nazi in the room."

Uncle Robin called out before I could tell him off, "Objection!"

The Judge took our side, "Keep it clean, Sheriff…"

"I'll try my best, Your Honor," he leaned back in on me, "So, you know the little mongrel, eh?" that's not keeping it clean… "Mind telling the courtroom how that went about?"

Okay, Red, moment of truth. Well…partial truth if nothing else. "I met him back home."

"_Where_?"

"…The woods."

"Woods?"

"I live in a small house surrounded by it, so, yeah, the woods."

"_Interesting_. Any idea _why_ someone like him would be in a wood surrounding a cute little house?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "He was just passing through, nothing special."

His face dropped, "Of course it's not. What, no fanciful narration? Dialogue? Story teller's craft? Come on, woman, details, I expected more from a niece of _Hood_. "

God, this guy is ticking me off. What does he expect me to say anyway? "I was going to my grandmother's house…"

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere! Grandma kick the bucket?"

Don't hit him, Red, suppress the urge to strangle…"She's fine, thanks for asking…"

"_Hmph_," he scoffed, "So what, a stranger drops by, exchanges a hello and then suddenly you two are bestest-buddies?" he rolled his eyes, "Kids today!"

"It wasn't like that either."

"Then start making sense, girly."

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

"Just answer the question, no one's telling you to get your ninnies in a bunch."

I tried to keep my frustration to a minimum, "He just…came up to me and we started talking, it's not a big deal."

"Did it ever occur to you that the man you started talking to you was a wanted criminal?"

"No, of course not," I got angry again, "Wolf would never do anything wrong."

He smiled sarcastically, "Well now, don't _YOU_ seem awfully sure…!"

"That's because I actually _know_ what kind of person he is," I shot back.

The Sheriff took this time to grinned slowly and suddenly I became very uneasy about what he could be planning, "Oh, we'll see about that…"

He clapped his hands together, causing me to jump a little without really wanting to, "SO, girl, since your so buddy-buddy with the little mutt, even going as far as making your oh-so-lovable Uncle defend him in court-"

"I didn't-"

"-one could _**only**_ assume that you stayed in _contact_ with the mongrel. Did'ya exchange emails? Text message? Tweet?"

"h-He stayed."

"In town?"

"I-yeah-no, not really."

"He _**had**_ to have had a place to stay. Or did he crash with you whenever he could?"

"That's none of your-"

"Does he even have a job? Or do you provide the money too?"

"Wh-"

"Do you run errands for him? Get him things he needs?"

"I never even answered your last question!"

"Then pick up the pace _**girly**_!"

"Uncle Robin!"

He came to my rescue, "Objection!"

000

_Damn Mr. Lawyer's gotta to more than object, that little bastard's not giving her any time to breathe!_

_And the little fuck's enjoying it and everything, "No need to have a cow, Hood, I'm only asking her if she knew she was dating a murderer!"_

_Sorry son of a bitch!_

000

That tears it! "Wolf saved my life!"

The Sheriff froze for a second. I thought I finally won something over him but then he turned around with a smile on his face. But…why would he be happy? Wolf saving my life would contradict everything he's been saying about him up until now.

000

"…_Did he now?"_

_I didn't like his tone of voice, he was up to something. And here I was almost feeling better after Red said that about me. Now what trick is he gonna pull?_

000

"Yes."

"_**Do**_ tell us about this act of heroism."

My eyes widened.

000

_Shit, and there's the trick._

000

Tell him?

"_Well_?"

My mind raced as I remembered axes and werewolves, which like hell I'd ever say out loud. Then there was that promise I made about not lying. But I wouldn't be lying if I just told bits of it, right? Yeah, I won't make a novel out of it. I wouldn't tell him _everything_, I'd just say the more…favorable parts. That didn't count as lying at all. Right?

I swallowed before beginning,"…We were in my grandmother's house, she wasn't there, when suddenly three guys barged in. Wolf…well, one had a knife on my throat but Wolf saved me. He kicked all of them out. He even stayed with me over night just in case they came back."

000

_The damn Sheriff made a gasp that was obviously fake, "**Really**? Why, it would seem like I've had the wrong impression all this time!" he turned around in mock surprise, "We shouldn't even be here everybody! This is all a big misunderstanding!" you damn prick, what are you up to?_

_000_

I flinched as he slammed his hand down hard on the wood in front of me, "How do you know those weren't his cohorts?"

What? "What?"

"He could've wanted to rob your poor old granny!"

I couldn't believe him, "That's crazy!"

"So is letting a stranger walk right into an old woman's home!"

I glared at him in disbelief. Wolf so didn't rob my granny, and I should know. I mean, I only almost had an axe cut through my skull that night, I'm pretty damn sure robbery wasn't an issue for anyone.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "Let's pretend for one second that your not and idiot-"

"How DARE you-!"

"-so you tell me, why didn't Wolf just let his "cohorts" rob the house, huh?" This guy wasn't even there! He was spinning tales out of nothing!

"He found it so much easier seems you let him in with arms right open!"

"He didn't steal anything!"

"How do you know? You did say he stayed overnight, and unless you're a lot less _innocent_ than you look, he could've taken what he wanted while you slept!"

"My granny knows what's in her house," I argued, politely ignoring how he insinuated on my morals, "there wasn't anything missing-"

"Did you even report this to the authorities?"

I faltered. "n-No-"

"Did your precious mutt tell you not to?"

"Those guys were _not_ 'working' with Wolf!" I all but yelled, "They were _after_ him-!"

Shit.

"After him? Weren't they just robbing your granny's house?"

I felt like I was spinning in circles, why did I let that slip? "Well-yeah-I mean-they-no-"

"So now the mutt has people who want him dead! I wonder what he could've done to provoke that?" he turned towards the rest of the courtroom again, "Maybe go on a murdering rampage again, stealing a few babies while he was at it-!"

"They had him confused with someone else!"

"Who, _Casanova_?"

"I don't know who!"

"How do you know _anything_? Did they walk up to you and say 'Sorry, sir, our bad'?"

"No-!"

"Then _there_ you have it!"

"No, it wasn't like that! This other guy-I-" Oh, shit, I wasn't supposed to say that either! I tried to take back what I said, "Never mind!"

"Never mind? Need I remind you, _Bonnie_, that you are under oath?"

"I know, but-"

"I don't think you're being very truthful with us here! Covering your boyfriend's tracks are you?"

"I'm not doing that!" If he would just let me speak-

"What _**do**_ you know about him, eh, girl?"

I flinched.

That's exactly what I've been asking myself all this time.

"Do you know where he went to school?"

My heart started to beat really fast. I felt dizzy.

"You know when he was born, where he lived, what he used to do when he was a kid?"

I didn't know the answers at all, I just wanted him to stop talking and the least I wanted to do right now was look at Wolf. I tried to focus. No, he was just trying to confuse me, those question had nothing to do with anything!

"Did he pour his heart out to you? Tell you his life story, girly?"

"Shut up!"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing! I don't know anything!"

000

"_Red!"_

"_Objection!"_

"_What could he want with a girl like you anyway? Money, a place to stay, and maybe an occasional-"_

"_Fuck you!" I stood up. I had enough of him messing with my girl!_

000

"Wolf!" This is exactly what the Sheriff wanted!

Uncle Robin tried to sit him down again, "No, Uncle Robin, don't!"

000

"_Why the hell are you on me for?" Fucking idiot should be helping Red!_

"_I'm **your** lawyer, Wolf, Red can take care of herself-"_

"_Like hell she can-!"_

_000_

Meanwhile the Sheriff was having a great time of it, "See? He's a walking time bomb!"

"You did this!" I shouted.

"I did nothing!"

There was a loud bashing that droned out all other noise from the room. It was only after I turned around that I realized it had been the Judge himself. And he didn't look any happy.

"Everyone do me the big favor of **shutting your traps **and calming down!" he pointed his hammer at my Uncle, "Hood, sit your client back down in his chair! Sheriff," he pointed at an offended sheriff, "this isn't a cabaret, you can't go on about like a showgirl! And you missy, go back to your uncle, you're finished here."

I looked toward my uncle, he nodded, "Come down, Red."

What I wanted was to disappear, but for now I settled for just getting down from there.

000

_As pissed as I was, watching Red walk back here with her head down, looking like she just failed at life made me feel so shitty that I finally shut up and stayed put in my chair._

_The damn Sheriff, on the other hand, was on the other end of the staying put scale, "Oh, so now everything's **my** fault?" he sounded completely insulted, "Pardon me, but I'm trying to convict a criminal here!"_

_I growled. Every fiber in my being really wanted to get up again and give him what he was asking for, and I would've too, if it wasn't for Red and these damn cuffs that won't break no matter what I do._

_Having the Judge shut him up was good enough, though, "**I'm **the one who's going to do the convicting here, Sheriff, **if** I'm going to do any convicting at all. You just pipe down and do what I tell you."_

"_But it's more than obvious that the girl is just trying to protect her little dog-!"_

"_**Sit**, Sheriff."_

_Glowering, Sheriff Stick up His Ass did what he was told._

_I smirked while he sulked away, who's the mutt now?_

_As satisfying as it was to see him pissed, the second Red sat down next to me my mood dropped again. She was hiding her face with her hoodie, something she only did was depressed. I frowned, she didn't even look at me, which is a thousand times worse than her being mad at me._

_Mr. Lawyer(I finally got a good enough nickname for em)stood up, "Your Honor, you can't take into account anything my niece said. The Sheriff's answers where completely uncalled for-"_

"_Oh, please-!"_

"_My niece isn't the one on trail, Stevie," Oh, so now he does something about it, "she hasn't done a single bad thing in her life-"_

"_She stole my badge!"_

_I snorted. Now that not even a sinner would believe. Red? Steal? She has to be back home by seven or else she'll start worrying about her mom worrying._

_000_

Oh, great…

"That's preposterous!" Uncle Robin shouted out, completely oblivious that his poor and innocent niece could actually do such a thing (and have a huge guilt trip about it later…meaning right now), "I've known Red since she was a baby, she's incapable of stealing!" _don't ask me, don't ask me, don't ask me_…"Isn't that right, Red?" darn it, I knew he would ask me!

I didn't say anything.

"You stole is badge?"

000

_She stole his badge?_

"_See! I told you!"_

_Shit, the little prick was telling the truth?_

000

"o-Objection!" I could almost see the look on his poor face, "Your Honor, this has absolutely nothing-!"

"You're a _FAMILY_ of conniving thieves!"

"Enough!" The Judge's booming voice cut in again, "Scarlet Ryding Hood has nothing to do with the case and henceforth I want to hear nothing more about her! Anything involving Miss Hood is irrelevant, period!" he slammed his hammer before getting up, "Fifteen minute recess."

I heard the sound of more than half the people going out of the courtroom, not even wanting to look up. I felt just about rotten all over, and on top of that now Uncle Robin thinks I'm a juvenile delinquent. This can't get any worse, can it?


	18. Damage Control

**A/N**: I'm glad i'm working on a weekly schedual again. Promise i'll try to keep it up!

I think I'll add the key from now own...so!

KEY:

Normal font: Red's pov; _Italics are Red's thoughts_

after you see this break: 000

_Italics become Wolf's pov; (Wolf's thoughts are in this bubble)_

Enjoys!

* * *

_Sheriff waited until the Judge went out before going all postal, "GUY!" he shouted, "Watch over the mutt, I need some fresh air!"_

_The Diva left in a huff, leaving Chatter Box behind. Guy didn't come near me, though, he sort of gave me a look that said that he didn't mind me staying near my girl._

'_Course, it would've been better without her uncle around._

_000_

"A little under 10 years, Red…"

My shoulders slumped, I knew this was coming.

_000_

_I glared at him. Was he seriously gonna make an issue about it __**now**__? Fucking idiot, she's already beaten down, the last thing she needs is a morality lesson to make her feel worse._

_But it's not like anyone listens to me, so he went on like a preacher, "The internet! It does things to people!"_

000

"Not now Uncle Robin…" I was having a bad enough day as it is…

"Well pardon me, Red, but I find it hard to take in that you _stole something_!"

"How else was I supposed to find out who he was?"

"Isn't there an App for those Apple-whatevers nowadays?"

000

"_Uncle-"_

"_Say no more, Red, you're absolutely right," a second later he was failing his arms all over the place, "This could all very well be my fault! I should've never visited when you still had such a young and impressionable mind!"_

000

What? "I don't even know what you're talking about…"

"Oh just dandy, it's subconscious! I've ruined you!"

I looked away, angry at myself and life in general. And Uncle Robin. Mostly Uncle Robin.

He was way over reacting, besides, a person is bound to steal something at least once. And I stole from that no good Sheriff! It completely cancels out the bad!

Then why do I still feel so bad? Oh yeah, because I have a strong set of morals and my mother to think about, my uncle who know thinks I'm a bandit, I'm sure granny wouldn't really see a problem though, but she'd still be surprised like she was surprised when I told her to lie for me, and this all really boils down to me not helping Wolf at all which, in my opinion, is a thousand million times worse than stealing from a mean, down right awful sheriff. In fact, I probably made things even worse…

Great, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's depressing myself.

I heard him sigh, "I'm going…to get you something to drink, alright Red? Stay right here."

000

_And to me he gave a look that said, 'stay put'._

_I rolled my eyes. Geez, he thinks he's all that so he can give __**me**__ warning signals? _

_He left though, and I was more than happy to watch him go, that way it's only me and my Red. I looked toward her. She was still upset, and not looking at me which sucked. I don't like it when she ignores me…or when she's upset, it's like I'm not doing my job right. And Red's my job._

_It sure as hell doesn't help that I'm the one who screws up at my own job. But right now what's important is that my lady's feeling down, and if I'm good in one thing(other than screwing up)it's cheering her up._

_000_

"Red?"

I looked beside me. Wolf was right there, smiling a little.

"I messed up, didn't I?" I couldn't help but say it, I felt a little teary afterwards.

He frowned, "No you didn't, Red," he said in a soft voice that he only uses when I'm really down about something, "Don't say stuff like that."

"How can you say that?" I asked him, pretty desperate for an answer, "I didn't help at all, Wolf."

000

"_I probably made everything worse, too." Red…_

_She hung her head again. I really hated to see her like this, she's way to hard on herself sometimes._

"_You did what you could, Red," and I was telling the truth when I said that, "You shouldn't have even been up there in the first place…"_

"_Because you don't trust me?"_

_I looked up. She was trying to look angry at me, but I knew she was hurt too. I've known her enough to at least figure out when she's trying to lie to me._

"_It's not about trust, Red, I already told you that…"_

"_Then what is it about?"_

_It's about losing you…_

000

I was really trying to understand him, honest. It was just hard. I mean, he wasn't even giving me something to go on. If he could just say, 'hey, I'll tell you later' I'd be just fine about it, but it's almost like he's completely holding it back. Even if he wanted to tell me, he'd stop himself from doing it.

That's the only part of Wolf that I didn't get. What was it that he was always afraid of? What was it that he never wanted to show me?

"…You know," his voice pulled me from my thoughts, "I sorta liked it when you said I saved your life. Didn't expect you to."

And there it was. Him and his sly little grin. "Made me feel special."

I turned away, trying to hide a very strong blush that formed across my face, "Y-yeah, well…it's because you did, right? It's not like I was trying to butter you up or something." conceited jerk, making me all embarrassed…

"Wow, Red, butter me up? Didn't think you'd be into that kind of thing."

"w-What?"

"You know if you really want to, I think I saw a bakery across the street-"

I hit his stomach, "You're such a perv!"

He chuckled, "You're the one who mentioned butter, Red, not me."

000

_She laughed in spite of herself. She was back to the old Red. My Red. The one that laughs even though she claims that every word that comes out of my mouth manages to ruin her innocence. Which really is just her own way of provoking me to keep talkin._

_This time I'm the one who laughed._

_Yeah…it's always been like that between her and me. Just like how I wanted when I first met her._

"_Honestly though…" I said, looking down again, "You sorta put me on the spot…talking like I was some kind of hero…"_

_I'm no hero…Red just likes to see things different then how other people do._

_000_

He really doesn't give himself enough credit sometimes, "The guy had a knife to my throat," I reminded him, "You put Superman to shame when you saved me, Wolf."

"I almost killed him though, Red…" he looked away, and all the light almost left his eyes, "…right in front of you…"

_Wolf…_

I reached out to him, taking hold of one of his chained hands, "You didn't though," I said, giving it a light squeeze, "That's what matters."

000

_And there she goes making me feel better._

_I stroked her soft hand, "You have a funny way of thinking, Red."_

_She smiled, "It's a quirk."_

_I grinned, "You still could've said something else, I'm just saying."_

"_Oh, yeah, like what?"_

_000_

"Oh, I don't know…" he smirked before leaning in on me, just enough so I can heat up, "You could've said that I was way to enchanting to be evil…"

I blushed before turning away. I'm in a courtroom, miles away from home, and he's still making me blush.

000

_She suddenly frowned, "Yeah, and the Sheriff would've thought of a way to make __**that**__ look bad too…"_

_Now I'm the one who frowned. Damn sheriff is a mood ruiner even when he isn't here…_

"_Hey," I said, "if it makes you feel any better, at least your not the one on trail."_

_She looked at me, a soft smile on her lips, "How is it that even in a situation like this, you can still be an idiot?"_

_I shrugged, smirking, "Natural talent."_

_She laughed a little. She's really pretty when she laughs. Beautiful. A solemn feeling washed over me as I watched her, Red was the most beautiful thing in the world and here I was putting her through all this…_

"_I, uh…I mean it, though…I…" I sighed, "I'm really sorry bout all of this."_

_I was referring to everything. From the courtrooms, to the damn trail…makin her cry._

_She nodded, "Don't worry. I promised that I'd get you out, and that's what I'm gonna do," she reached out for my hand again, and for a second I actually thought that maybe things wont be so bad, "Uncle Robin'll think of something."_

…_**And**__…good feelings gone._

"_Yeah…you sure about that last bit?" He's not doing such a hot job right now…_

000

Okay, not even I was sure if I believed me there. But I had to say something to his defense, he was my uncle after all.

"He's a bit…" Crazy? Bats? Off his rocker? "eccentric, I admit it," I settled for that before quickly adding, "but he's supposed to be really good at this. I swear."

"Supposed to be?"

"I've heard stories…"

"Comforting…"

I play punched his arm, "Hey, he's my uncle, watch it!"

000

_Yeah…an uncle who doesn't want you near me…and he's probably right about it, too._

_000_

His mood dropped again.

"Hey," I caught his attention again, "_I_ still think you're a good person."

He smiled sadly, "You're still the only person that does."

_000_

_And that's still the only thing that matters._

_I looked down at my cuffed hands only once before deciding to just lift them up and touch her face, feeling how warm her soft skin became when I did so._

_000_

I blushed as he trailed his fingers from my cheek to my chin. I felt myself heat up as his amazingly blue eyes looked over me.

"Hey…" he said, and I nearly caught my breath, "do me a favor?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Keep smilin, okay?" Wolf smirked, "I like it when you smile. Maybe some of that crazy optimism you have'll rub off on me."

_000_

"_Me crazy? I think you mean you," she crossed her arms in that sassy lil way of hers that I like so much._

_I let out a laugh before looking back at her, "Promise?"_

_She nodded._

_And smiled._


	19. Recess Is Over

Yay! Updated! Happy birthday to me!

This chapters been waiting on my computer for months...Hope it's worth the wait!

Key:

Normal font: Red's pov; _Italics are Red's thoughts_

after you see this break: 000

_Italics become Wolf's pov; (Wolf's thoughts are in this bubble)_

Enoy!

* * *

"You actually said that to him?"

"He was annoying the crap outa me."

"Guy's standing right there, Wolf…"

"I'm not gonna lie."

"At least we know why everyone here is obsessed with ducks."

"I still think it's some freak bestiality fetish."

"And I still think that you're a sick pervert. How can a whole town even-?"

"_Ahem._"

With a slight jolt, I turned around.

Me and Wolf have been talking nonstop since recess started. I must've been so involved in our conversation that I didn't even notice that Uncle Robin had come back. I even forgot we were in a courtroom.

Why are we in a courtroom again?

…oh, right…

Oh! Forgot he was there again!

"Uh, hi, Uncle Robin…"

He blew out some air through his nose, something he only does when he feels under appreciated.

"Your smoothie, Red…" he said, handing me a cup which I take it held my Cherry Fever smoothie.

000

_I growled a little while Mr. Lawyer took his seat, not failing to notice how he ever-so-lightly glared at me._

"_Whatever were you two talking about that had you so engaged?" his stupid almost-British accent annoyed me the minute it came out of his mouth._

_I humored him with an answer, "Dead beat lawyers."_

_He glared again. I scoffed._

_Me and Red had been just fine talkin until he showed up and ruined everything. Hell, I'm sure we even forgot were we were for a while, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. _

_Now Red was sipping away at her smoothie, not talking to me again(never mind that she was drinking something. I mean, she oughta be able to talk to me at the same time, it couldn't be to hard). The guy had an incredible knack for ticking me off by taking her attention away from me._

…_But It's not like I'm jealous or anything, no way, that's just crazy… though I still haven't forgotten how he could be some kind of Hick or something…_

_(damn red-necked prince-charming faced bastard…)_

_000_

I suddenly got the feeling that I was in between two raging animals that wanted to tear each other apart…

Weird.

I slipped from my straw.

"Oh," I turned right, "Wolf, do you want some?" he must've been just as thirsty as I was.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but he ended up grinning and sipping from the straw.

000

_Lawyer was glaring daggers at me._

_(Ha. Take that Willie Nelson.)_

_Can't take __**all**__ her attention away from me._

_Red started drinking innocently away again, adorably oblivious that she just let me win one over her thrice be damned Uncle._

_I was in such a good mood again that I couldn't help wanting to tease her about using the same straw I just did, "You know, I'm practically tonguing you."_

000

I nearly choked.

"Wolf!" I blushed furiously. Now I wouldn't be able to finish it, let alone keep a straight face!

He grinned.

"What?" he asked, leaning closer to me, "Unless you want me to for reals."

I became even redder, "Wolf-!"

"I think the one I saw a few days ago was more than enough, thank you," Uncle Robin cut in with a cold voice.

000

_I glared at him, "Yeah? And since when do you have a license for telling me how many times I can kiss my girl?"_

_000_

I blushed. Did Wolf just call me his…girl?

000

_I think that if it wasn't for Red being in his way, he would've full on tackled me, "I'll have you know, __**Mr**__. Wolf, that I am Red's __**uncle**__ and I find it very inexcusable that you go on about-"_

"_Oh, put a cork in it, prissy-"_

"_**She**__ is a proper young lady and has already been much to exposed to-"_

_000_

"Uncle Robin, it's not like I'm 10," I snapped at him before crossing my arms and looking away. He keeps on talking about me like I'm not even here and like I can't speak for myself, which irritated me more than just a little bit, "Besides, if you don't want to know about it, than you shouldn't butt in in the first place."

It's not like I'm _that_ innocent. He's always overreacting!

…besides, Wolf just called my _his_ girl and Uncle Robin was totally ruining my happy feeling…

000

_I was just about to laugh my ass off, Prissy was as pale as a ghost after what Red just said! _

_I never even thought she'd ever say something like that, to anyone, let alone her own uncle. She was always shy about that kind of stuff(which is why it was always so fun to poke fun at her that way, just saying).But here she was, all sorts of irritated and givin prissy what he had coming to him._

_This is officially going in my long list of Reasons Why I'm so Obsessed with Red._

_I smirked as I leaned back into my chair, "Way to stick up for the team, Red."_

_000_

My defiant attitude was completely replaced with total embarrassment.

"s-Shut up!"

000

_Aw, she's so cute when she's mad at me…_

_000_

Uncle Robin opened his mouth(probably to say something about values and proper ladylike behavior)but he never got a chance to speak. The room was beginning to be filled up again, with both jury and court-goers.

"Recess is over…" he breathed.

Recess…

000

_Right…back to living hell…_

"_What's going to happen next, Uncle Robin?"_

_Me and Red looked towards him._

_He glanced at us dryly, "The Sheriff has one more witness…"_

_I grimaced. "Great…"_

_000_

I turned towards Wolf and took hold of his hand, "Hey, it's going to be different this time, okay?"

Hopefully…

Wolf seemed to read my mind and smiled a little.

Soon (to soon, in my opinion) the Sheriff came inside the room, looking like all his frustration from before disappeared. Judge Cricket walked inside and quickly sat down back into his chair.

"Alright, I hope you all took the time to calm down," he said, grabbing hold of his mallet and pointing it at us as if we've all been disobedient children (which in retrospect, might've been his exact description ), "If there's so much as _one_ uncalled for _chuckle_, I'm postponing this whole beauty pageant for whenever the hell I feel like it. Understood, ladies?"

No one objected.

"Good. Bailiff, call out the next witness."

000

_A sudden feeling washed over me. Like my instincts wanted to tell me something, I didn't know what though._

"_Hamilton Swineheart, please proceed to the stand."_

_I looked towards my left. _

_Well, holy Christ…it's Mr. High and Mighty himself._

_It was him alright, lookin exactly like he did the first time I met him, shiny suit and all. With his slow walk and his damn nose high up in the air acting like everyone else is below him. _

_He was walking up the aisle with all the patience of the world. _

_My teeth clenched. I knew this guy wasn't gonna do me any good, I knew it the first time I laid eyes on him and I know it now._

_Damnit. Out of all of them, he's the one who would love to see me locked up the most._

_I growled._

"_Wolf…" Red wrapped her arm around mine. _

_One look at her pretty little face an it's like nothing else even matters. Had to admit, having her here calmed me down, but it also got me a little edgy. I didn't know how she would react to everything this prick was gonna say about me. Guess it showed on my face, cuz she started to look concerned, but I was a hell of a lot more nervous than she was._

"_Try to keep your cool this time," Lawyer's voice cut in, "Cricket already said he won't stand for another outburst…"_

"_No promises."_

_000_

The Sheriff walked up to the witness's stand, just like he did with me, only he looked a thousand times more confident and happy.

"Mind telling the good people of the court what you're name is, my good man?" he asked, grinning full on friendly.

"Hamilton P. Swineheart."

"I take it you have a job?"

"Why, of course, Sheriff, who doesn't?"

"Delinquents."

They laughed.

I tried to keep my irritation as inward as possible, for Wolf's sake, but I didn't find it fair. These two already had a plan all sorted out and now they were going to act on it. It was like watching a very bad movie without the option of leaving. It's not like I could stop it. I only hoped Uncle Robin could.

The Sheriff went on, leisure as ever, "What do you do for a living, Hammy?"

"I'm an architect. Head of a firm called Sheart 3 Designs," Ham replied pleasantly, "We were hired to build the community named in your honor, as you may recall, Sheriff."

"Ah, yes…" the Sheriff sighed dreamily, looking up at the ceiling while he leaned on the wood in all his effeminate glory, "New Nuthall…a gem of assorted, ridiculously priced homes…" was he actually…_crying_?

Judge Cricket didn't share in his sentiment, "Sheriff, we're not here to bask in your accomplishments."

"Why not?" he said flatly before realizing who he was talking to, "er, I mean…_of course_, Your Honor…" he turned around again, "We might as well get down to business, Hammy, some people _obviously_ have hot dates to go to…"

"Sheriff…"

"It's a compliment! _Sheesh_!" Oh, poor Sheriff, the world's against him… "And I'd like to point out that New Nuthall-a civic masterpiece named after an equally perfect individual such as myself-is actually the setting of this poor fellows tragic story… " he placed his skeleton like hand on top of his chest, trying his best to look completely appalled, "Isn't that right, Hamster-dam?"

"…yes, Sheriff…"

I frowned. How is it that he was _willingly_ working with the Sheriff? The Sheriff doesn't even respect him, let alone say his name right, and it was obvious that Hamilton wasn't necessary fond of his presence either. Then why was he here?

"IN your own words, tell us what lead to someone almost _murdering_ you."

Ugh, and here's where my nausea kicks in.

"Well…it started out like usual" Ham started off, "I got up and went to the site, the construction site, specifically, and was doing my usual rounds…"

"Then what?"

"I saw my two brothers talking to someone, a boy, so I walked up to see what was happening."

"And what did the little mongrel want?"

"A job. He was asking for a job, but in the end, we couldn't give one to him, you see."

"Was he, oh I don't know, _**violent**_ after you told him this?"

"Ah…yes, he, he knocked over some equipment as he was storming off…"

"_Really_, now…"

Ham blinked, "Yes, Sheriff, you where there."

What?

The Sheriff froze, "So I was…" he said, a heavy coat of anger in his voice. It didn't look like he had wanted everyone to know that. But then the Sheriff smiled as if he had no worries in the world, "What did I do while I was there, eh?"

"Oh-well, you tried to apprehend him-"

"But he resisted arrest, didn't he?"

"Yes-"

"HITTING MY LEFT SHIN!" The Sheriff boomed, pointing at it, "…with a mallet!"

000

_I did not, all I did was kick you. Lying bastard…._

_But he was going off again, "What happened next?"_

"_He escaped-"_

"_After hitting me with a mallet!" idiot._

"…_and then things went on as usual until about mid-day."_

_Memories I didn't want to remember started filling my head. As much as I wanted to stop it I couldn't._

_000_

"Where he came back, hoped up on goodness knows what, ON A RAMPAGE!" The Sheriff went on, pacing a little as he confidently waited for his cohort to agree.

"Yes, he caused much damage all over the site…" but Hamilton was starting to look exactly like he did when I was at his house. His eyes were sifting, and he was putting his fingers in knots.

This could be a good thing. Maybe he'd get so riled up, he'll admit to helping the Sheriff like he did last time.

_And I might also find out more about what happened with Wolf…_

That too. I realized how selfish it sounded, but to me it seemed "honesty is the best policy" wasn't exactly in effect here.

"Before vamoose-ing it out of there, I take it?" Sheriff was completely oblivious to his change.

"Yes, we saw him and he fled."

"Did he approach you again?"

Ham wet his lips, "…At night, where he tried to…do away with me and my brothers."

_000_

"_And how was that?"_

"_He…he was crazed!" I tensed. I didn't this guy to say anything that would make Red think that…"He…amongst all of us…we could barely…he was-"_

"_Alright, alright, enough melodrama!" Sheriff shut him up, "The mutt tried to kill you, years of therapy, all that jazz…" _

_I eased back into my chair. This is the first time I felt like thankin the damn Sheriff, but it's not like I've ever been so lucky…_

"_Can you identify the criminal who did all that?" and this is were my luck stops, "Is he in this courtroom?"_

_Prick calmed down in a heartbeat. "…Yes," he nodded, "It's him."_

_He pointed straight at me._

"_That one right there."_

_000_

I felt Wolf tighten his grip on my hand.

_Wolf…_

"N'more questions!" The Sheriff grinned happily before going back to his table.

Uncle Robin got up, "Cross examine, if I may, Your Honor?"

Judge Cricket shrugged, "Go ahead."

Uncle Robin didn't start speaking right away. Instead, he took a few paces back and forth, like he was trying to piece something together. But he looked relaxed about it, which I take it was a good sign. Maybe.

"So…" he finally spoke, "Mr. Swineheart, you say you're the head of your own firm?"

Hamilton mirrored my expression of slight confusion, "Yes, that's right."

"Along with your two brothers, correct?"

"Quite so," Ham said simply, "I invest the money, I also handle it, my brother Pegg creates the blueprints, and my other brother Baek makes sure the hired do their job right."

"You seem to do very well at your firm," Uncle Robin casually gestured toward Ham's finely (and obviously expensive) tailored suit.

He chuckled, "Why, yes, I do."

My uncle nodded, smiling, "How old would you say my client was when you first met him?"

000

_Why would he wanna know that?_

_That seemed to be exactly what Prick was thinkin, "Well now…I…I can't exactly be sure, I never bothered to ask him, you see…"_

_I snorted. You never asked my a single question before spitting in my face._

_It looked like Lawyer liked that answer, though, he was smilin, "Never bothered, huh?" _

_A lot of people started murmuring, hell, I think I even heard the word 'jackass' somewhere in there._

_Prick got tense, "That is to say-I was busy-it's not like-!"_

_Lawyer held up a hand, "Just give me an estimate, sir."_

_Okay, I'm likin this so far. _

_000_

"I'd say…he was in adolescence..."

"Sixteen, seventeen?"

He nodded.

_Then Wolf was…_

Wolf was just a…kid when this all happened?

"Interesting," Uncle Robin started walking slowly, "And in what conditions would you say he was in?"

"p-Pardon?

"Did he look…tired? Was he physically fit? Healthy looking?"

000

"_He was…dirty, skinny…"_

"_So he __**didn't **__look healthy," Lawyer started pacing again, "Would you agree that my client might've been starved, even?"_

_Yes._

_Prick turned from pink to blood red, "He looked like a trouble-make-!"_

_000_

"_Your Honor_…"

"Answer the question, Swineheart," the Judge droned.

He even had the nerve to glare, "_Might_'_ve_. He _might've _seemed a bit…underfed, yes."

_And on top of all that, __**now**__ you're trying to throw him in jail?_

If I was angry before, I was now _ten times _more angry. This only confirmed everything I've been saying this whole time, Wolf was innocent. There's no way he could've done all the things the Sheriff was saying he did. There's just no way.

"So, in summery," Uncle Robin raised his voice, "You, a high class individual who obviously can afford a many perks in life-flat out _denied_ my client, who then _clearly_ needed any to all financial aid he could possibly get. All because you _could_, without any fear of repercussion."

"He was a teen-"

"Oh, I understand, Mr. Swineheart," he rolled his eyes, "who wants to deal with Child Protective Services when it's so much easier to tell him to get lost?"

000

"_I-it wasn't like that either!" Prick threw his fist around like it would solve all his problems, "We did offer him something, the boy simply refused out of his own free will."_

_You offered me crap and a few cents, what was I supposed to do? Thank you?_

"_And what did you offer him, Mr. Swineheart?"_

_And that's the million dollar question, ain't it?_

_Big fat golden question that the little fuck had the face to look away from,"…we told him to pick up the trash."_

"_How much were you going to give him after he did so?"_

_Prick was quiet._

"_Mr. Swineheart?"_

_Nothing. _

_I clenched my fist. He made it sound like he was so damn generous before, now he isn't saying shit._

"_Would you like me to repeat my question, Mr. Swineheart?"_

"…_a dollar. We were to give me a dollar."_

_Not even that, you said 'maybe' you damn prick. I growled._

"_A dollar to pick up the trash of a whole construction site," Lawyer shook his head, "You, sir, are noble man."_

"_Work is work, Mr. Hood, if he were so desperate then he shouldn't have been so picky."_

"_Little son of a…" I nearly got off my chair._

_Red held me down, "Wolf, calm down, the Judge'll notice."_

"_I can't-"_

"_Just because a person is poor, Sir, doesn't mean one should take advantage of them." _

_I stopped. Something was off about Lawyer. His jaw was stiff and his fists where clenched, and I knew that look in his eyes. It's the same one I always have whenever I see a damn bastard like Prick was acting like he hadn't done anything wrong in his life. _

_But what would Lawyer know about that?_

000

"…Which is exactly what you tried to do with my client," I've never heard Uncle Robin talk like this before. It was like…he actually felt what he was saying. Like he knew how wrong it was for someone to do that to another person. It wasn't just him saying it because it was the right thing to say, he was speaking from the heart.

"OH, COME ON!" right on cue, the Sheriff was flailing his arms again, "We're here on trail for a bloody murder, not the right's of the criminal who tried to do it!"

"Sit down, Sheriff," Judge Cricket called out, "if you want to object to something, do it properly next time," he directed his attention to my uncle, "Hood, stick to the case, let's not make this longer than it has to be."

000

"_Very well, Your Honor," Lawyer got smiley again, "I'm sorry, Mr. Swineheart, but we're not exactly done yet."_

_You can imagine how happy that made Prick._

"_Let's focus on the "attacks" you say my client enacted," he started walkin again._

_This oughta be good._

_000_

"You say it was about midday when my client came back to the site?" my heart sank a little as I saw how he started off again. "Can you explain what happened?"

I leaned back into my seat, arms crossed. I just couldn't help but feel like a huge reset button just got pressed. Things had been going great, with Uncle Robin trying to show how that suited jerk was actually the one at fault here, but now we're back at square one. Frustration got the better of me, things should be going a lot faster than this!

Back at present though; I wasn't surprised to find that, once again, the world did me the great favor of ignoring me:

"It's exactly how the Sheriff said," the witness responded assuredly.

Uncle Robin raised his eyebrows, "Oh? So you agree with his statement that my client "came back, hoped up on goodness knows what, on a-capitalization-rampage-end capitalization-exclamation point"?"

…Uncle Robin, you're so weird sometimes.

Ham cleared his throat, "…it wouldn't be my _exact_ way of putting it…"

"Then why don't you enlighten us?" Uncle Robin leaned in, "In your _OWN_ words, Mr. Swineheart, what happened around midday at the construction site?"

His eyes widened. I couldn't believe it, Uncle Robin got him in another trap! This was great!

000

"_w-Well…I…" Prick started stuttering like a pansy, "h-he was very…enraged, so to speak…" _

"_Who's 'he'?"_

"_The…a-accused, sir."_

"_Hold on, Mr. Swineheart," Lawyer held up his hand again, "When exactly did you __**see**__ my client? Was it before his "rampage", during, or after?"_

"_It was after," it was the first quick answer he gave. Though he was speaking out of a technicality. _

_He did see me…after I may or may not have ran a muck all over his damn precious construction site. Freakin asshole._

_000_

"Then how can you be sure that he did it at all?" Uncle Robin was trying to push him into a corner again.

It looked like it was working to, Ham worked quick to find a reason, "B-because I _**did**_ see him in act of vandalism! Once I saw him, he-he started to run, yes, that's what he did."

"What was he vandalizing?"

"I…I don't remember all to well. But he was."

I clasped my hands together. _Come on, Uncle Robin, you've got to think of something…_

_000_

_Lawyer got an irritated look on his face, "I'd like to remind you, Mr. Swineheart, that you are under oath."_

_Prick gave him a mute nod._

_He was shitting bricks up there. Which might be a good thing if he freaks out enough that he ends up sounding crazy. Then again, if he says something that makes Red catch on to…_

_I cursed. Right now I may be save, but if he keeps up then it won't do me any good._

_Damnit, I didn't want to think about it. Tried all I could, with Red next to me I wanted to keep calm, but I couldn't. I know better than anyone else what happened. Right now Prick's coming out like a very bad lair, but the messed up twist is… _

_It's not like I'm a saint. Granted, a normal person can't do what they're sayin I did, so, logically, I can come out of here lookin like a victim at best. Little known fact here is, I'm not normal._

_Even if Lawyer gets me out of this, I know better. _

_I guess I was feeling guilt right now._

_I looked toward Red and nearly held back a smirk. She looks so concentrated right now, like when she's studying or something. Her brows are sorta knit and she's almost frowning, while her pretty eyes are taking in everything they can. She's always like that when she thinks something's important to her._

_Which got me thinking…that maybe she thinks I'm that important to her._

_(Hn…guess that makes my decision then, doesn't it?)_

_I don't care about guilt. I care about Red._

_That damn lawyer better have something up his sleeve._

_000 _

"Describe the damage done to the area in question, if you please, Mr. Swineheart," I noticed that Uncle Robin looked a bit nervous, or at least highly attentive. I wondered why.

I got my answer.

"Well, some of the framing of the houses was blown-I mean, it fell, or rather-he _made_ it fall."

_Ugh_, I was just about to let out an irritated huff. _How in the world can someone believe that-_

I stopped mid complaint. _Wait a minute…_

I suddenly knew exactly where my uncle was getting at.

"It was a whole big mess, in reality," Hamilton was saying, "A few of the workers even became injured by a large mound of rocks that…y-your client, knocked over- "

"What you're saying is rather extreme, Mr. Swineheart," Uncle Robin cut him off, "In fact, I find it hard to believe that _ONE_ person-let alone a sixteen year old-is capable of doing it all by himself."

"I-well-"

"How was my client able to _do_ all this? You're making him out like Superman."

"H-he was very fast-"

"Did no one try to stop him?"

"I assume so-"

"Pardon me, Mr. Swineheart, but I find it unfathomable-and I'm sure the people of the jury feel the same way-that a boy, underfed and weak, was able to take down whole buildings and equipment weighing in tons without anyone catching him or stopping him!"

"It's what happened-!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure about that, good sir," Uncle Robin was just about to place the cherry on top of the sundae, "Isn't it true that you told my niece, two days before now, that 'the whole construction site tumbled down into the wind'?"

Yes! There was no way he could get out of this one!

000

_Prick couldn't piece a solid word together. Shit, even I couldn't say anything._

_This might actually work._

"_Isn't it true that what happened had nothing to do with my client-that it was actually all due to natural causes?"_

"_OBJECTION!" Sheriff was already off his chair. _

_I cursed. Shit no, there was no way in hell Sheriff could turn this around, it shouldn't be damn possible! _

"_Hood said so himself! The witness told his __**niece**__-his NIECE! And unless I'm mistaken, lil miss hoodie-two-shoes isn't a licensed practitioner of law! I wouldn't take HER word for it that the witness said that at all!"_

_000_

That shouldn't count! It's still his word against mine!

Uncle Robin tried to say something, "Now see here-!"

But the Sheriff cut him off, "And not only THAT, I myself went to visit the witnesses-AND GUESS WHAT? Turns out she out right BARGED into their household, _without a warrant_!"

I flinched. I'm really regretting a lot of things today.

"Harassing these poor people, she should be ASHAMED!"

000

_That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!_

_And to top it all off, the Judge didn't look like he'd help, "The prosecution has a point. I have to side with the Sheriff on this one."_

_Goddamnit!_

_000_

Can't this guy give us a break? It's like the Sheriff's always one step ahead of us!

But Uncle Robin was quick on the horse again, "After my client tried to murder you, did you file any report?"

"Well-no-"

"Did the Sheriff tell you not to?" he whirled around, "YES, Steve, I went there!"

What is he doing?

Sheriff was up again, "YOU BLOODY CONVICT!"

The judge banged his hammer, "Sit down!"

000

_Lawyer slammed his fists down again, "Mr. Swineheart, if I asked anyone else who was at that construction site, would they affirm what you said here?"_

"_Excuse-"_

"_Would they agree with you, Mr. Swineheart?" the guy wasn't giving him the light of day, "Would they say what you're saying is the correct statement of the events that transpired? Yes or no?"_

"_Well, of course-"_

000

"Lovely! So where are they?" Uncle Robin turned around swept his hand toward the seated people behind us, "Is there anyone here who was at that place at that time who can back up your story, sir?"

"N-no, there isn't-"

"No workers? No helpers? No one who was in employment that fateful day?"

"No-"

000

"_Why not? Your Honor!" he turned to Cricket, "We cannot possibly say with a hundred-percent certainty that all this took place unless there are more people who can agree on the matter!"_

_Prick jumped up, "My brothers where there!"_

_I growled. His brothers obey his beck and freagin call._

"_Family of the witness!" Lawyer caught my attention again, "They can't be trusted either, sir, they might all have agreed to a specific story!"_

_Judge wasn't buying it, "With what aim, Mr. Hood?"_

"_That's exactly what I would like to know!"_

"_OBJECTION!" the Sheriff was flying out of his seat, "That's the biggest load of BALDERDASH I've ever heard! This is RIDICULOUS! Hood is obviously DESPERATE-!"_

"_Then prove me wrong, Steve!" he cut him off, "Show me undeniable proof that proves my client did what he did!" _

_Before the Sheriff could start another tantrum, Lawyer turned to Prick again, "Mr. Swineheart, what makes you think that that man sitting over there tried to kill you?"_

_I felt all my senses go on edge again as I leaned in, as if doing so meant anything important. It was just a reflex, but I can't say that I don't feel ready to leap if something went wrong._

"_What makes you so certain that it was him?"_

_I cursed. This whole things depends on how he answers him._

_000_

But Swineheart was completely out of it.

I doubt he even heard my uncle. He was panting and pulling at his hair as if he were in a nightmare. I could practically see the sweat coming out of his pores.

Hamilton was _terrified_.

000

_I relaxed as I heard the rest of crowd start to murmur again, wondering if he was going to say anything. Or at least start to cry. I knew he wouldn't._

_He was done. Prick couldn't bring himself to say a single word more._

_000_

I almost felt sorry for him.

I've never seen my uncle act so forcibly toward anyone in my life, and here he did just that to someone I didn't even know. I suddenly felt a huge weight on me, like guilt, but I shook it off.

Hamilton was against Wolf…and even though it's not like I wanted _this_ to happen to him, I told myself it's what he deserved.

I was here for Wolf, after all, I couldn't feel bad for everyone.

Uncle Robin straightened himself and sighed, he looked tired, "This man is unstable and cannot be accredited-"

The Sheriff was determined to cause another riot, "_**I**_ was _THERE_ YOU-!"

"Evidence, Stevie, show me the evidence!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHEN I'M BLOODY DARN READY-!"

"Your Honor," he completely ignored the Sheriff, "unless I'm shown concrete evidence that shows me-DNA, fingerprints-ANYTHING-but it has to show that my client did what he did because you cannot possibly convict someone based on word of mouth! There's no _proof_!"

000

_The crowed started muttering like mad people. Lawyer had a point._

_An' if Lawyer has a point that means I'm one step away from being out of here._

_Red smiled at me._

_Thank the bloody-_

000

"MISTRAIL!"

_What?_

The Sheriff had to be crazy! There's no way he can say something like that!

000

_Now what the fuck was he-_

"_Why?" Judge didn't see any reason either._

"_BECAUSE __**HE'S **__A BOOGERHEAD!"_

_Okay, now he was just being a complete fucking retard!_

000

"WELL _YOU_'_RE_ AN EVEN BIGGER ONE!" my mouth hung open. _Why_ did Uncle Robin just-?

I shot up, "Uncle Robin!" was he crazy?

000

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" _

_I'm going to fucking kill him!_

000

"ENOUGH!"

Judge Cricket boomed so loudly that everyone was quiet.

"You both have until tomorrow to cool off!" he ordered, "You're lucky I don't hold you all in contempt!"

_But that's not fair!_

I couldn't take it anymore, I was ready to scream at him. Wolf had to get out of that cell! It wasn't fair that the judge would just leave it like this, not after all my uncle just proved!

I felt a strong tug at my arm.

000

"_Uncle Robin!"_

_My head snapped to where Red was. Lawyer was pulling her away._

_I panicked. "Red!"_

_I started to run._

_Someone grabbed my neck, "Hold it right there, __**mutt**__!"_

_(Fuck!)_

_I didn't even notice the damn Sheriff coming over here. _

"_You're not going anywhere until __**I **__say so!" he added pressure, hitting a nerve._

_I growled, feeling my blood boil. I swear I could shake him off if I wanted to, but I couldn't. If I did, it would only get me in more trouble and I didn't need that right now._

000

"Wolf!"

The Sheriff was hurting him!

I tried to pry my uncle's hand off me, "Uncle Robin, let me go!"

"Red!"

I looked towards Wolf, he was struggling to make the Sheriff let go of him.

"Wolf!" I held out my hand.

000

_I tried to reach for her, but I couldn't, Lawyer already had her to far away._

"_Red!"_

_Something in me got stronger. _

_I didn't want her to be pulled away from me again. Not like this. She being pulled against her will and I couldn't let that happen again. I just thought that if I could touch her, then it'll be like she wouldn't go. Like the last time, I wanted to believe I could keep her here if I tried hard enough._

_I yanked myself out of the Sheriff's hold, I didn't care about the consequences right now, I just need one second with Red._

"_GUY! Restrain him!"_

_000_

"No, don't!" I shouted but he was already helping the Sheriff pull Wolf down.

I tried to hold myself back, but Uncle Robin was to strong, I started walking against my will. My heart clenched, all I wanted was to go back to Wolf but the force was to strong to fight with. I couldn't do anything!

"Uncle Robin, stop!"

It's like he wasn't even listening to me! He didn't look back, he didn't say anything, all he wanted to get me away from Wolf!

"No!"

I didn't want that to happen! Uncle Robin had no right to try to do it!

My heart pounded like crazy, the very thought of it all scared me to death and made me even more eager to stay with him. I started yanking myself the other way, little caring how much my arm hurt with every tug. As long as it helped me accomplish what I wanted, nothing mattered.

000

_Damnit, I was getting to the edge and just about ready to fuck the damn Sheriff to hell._

_Red was leaving, and I saw how much she was fighting but she wasn't winning. She was already half way towards the exit. That damn Lawyer was pulling her away from me!_

_(Don't go, Red! Come on!)_

_I felt so fucking helpless right now! I was watching Red, __**my**__ Red, doing everything she could to stay with me and I wasn't doing anything! What kind of man was I if I couldn't even get my girl to stay with me?_

_God __**damnit**__!_

_I elbowed the Sheriff in his gut, and when he arched forward in pain I hit his chin for good measure. That was enough for Guy to let go of me without a second thought._

_I ran._

000

The more I didn't want to move, the less I was able to stop it. The rows of chairs we were passing made me feel more desperate. There wasn't a reason for this to be happening but it was and I didn't understand it!

"Red!"

_Wolf!_

He was running. He shouldn't be running, it would get him in trouble-

I didn't even care anymore!

"Wolf!" it didn't matter that Uncle Robin was tugging the other half of me, I was still going to try!

"GET HIM!"

_No!_

The Sheriff and Guy were already catching up to him. My heart beat was going fast while everything else seemed slow.

They caught him.

000

_(Son of a-) _

_Damn Sheriff wrapped his arm around my throat, choking me. Guy started holding me down._

"_Wolf!"_

_I struggled to get out._

_000_

They were only making him more angry, if they didn't stop then Wolf was going to do something he'd regret.

"Uncle Robin!" I turned to my uncle, hoping he'd finally turn around. I shook his arm, the one attached to the hand he was using to pull me on, "Uncle Robin! Can't you see-"

_God, he's not __**listening**__!_

I cried out in frustration. I couldn't let Wolf get in more trouble because of me, "Wolf! Stop! Calm down!"

He wasn't listening either.

"Wolf!"

000

"_Keep him down!"_

_I cursed at the Sheriff. I tried to get another freakin punch in but he was holding down my arms._

"_If he wants to go to his precious little redhead, then he's not going to!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

_I kept trying, but it wouldn't give anymore. Every second Red got farther away killed my morale. _

_Red looked at me. Telling me to stay put, telling me to stop._

_(I'm going to see her again…I'm going to see her again…)_

_In my head I kept telling myself that, cuz watching her go like this made me feel the exact opposite. Like Lawyer was taking her for good. An I didn't want that-I couldn't handle it. I needed to see her again, I needed to know that she was still gonna be there for me._

_000_

I stopped struggling.

_Wolf…_

He looked like he still wanted to fight, but he wouldn't.

_Oh, Wolf…_

000

_I watched her turn the corner, leaving._

_I feel to my knees._

_Right there, I realized I cared about her more than I thought I did._

_000_

_I'm sorry…_

I promised him I'd get him out, but right now I wasn't sure I could keep that promise. This is the second time nothing went right with his case, and now Uncle Robin won't even let me say goodbye to him.

I began to think that maybe I was bad luck.

* * *

God, this is so depressing! Why is it depressing on my birthday!

XD Anyway! Thank you SO MUCH for everyone who reviewed and alerted! 8D

Keep doing so, please!

Read and Review!


	20. Against the World

**A/N: **I figured I'd update on Thursday since I did it last week! Thanks for waitin!

Oh, and Happy Holidays for those who celebrate it and those who don't! (or as happy as it can be after readin this depressing stuff, lol...)

Key:

Normal font: Red's pov; _Italics are Red's thoughts_

after you see this break: 000

_Italics become Wolf's pov; (Wolf's thoughts are in this bubble)_

Enoy!

* * *

"_Goddamnit!"_

_I half __**marched**__ right into the damn cell. My hands started pulsating from all the pent up anger in me right now. Not even when Guy started to chain me was I able to piece together all the bullshit that just happened._

_The whole case was a joke. Even with all of Lawyers talkin about there being no evidence, the Judge still wouldn't let me out. I was a fucking idiot to believe it for a second._

_And don't even get me __**started**__ with Lawyer. I felt like I wanted to fucking kill him._

_Scratch that, I __**want**__ to kill him._

_The way he just took Red like that, who the hell does he think he is, huh?_

_Fuck him._

_Fuck him, fuck the case, fuck the Judge, the jury, fuck everything because if __**he**__ thinks he can be serious about making Red leave me then he's gonna have a hard time of it because I an not letting __**that**__ happen!_

_I punched my first into the stone wall, getting a good inch and a half in. I couldn't fucking take it anymore._

"_HEY! That's taxpayer MONEY your beating on, __**Mutt**__!"_

_I growled. Out of everyone on the list, the Sheriff's the first one I want dead._

_I glared at him._

"_Don't be glaring at ME, __**dog**__!" Tch, he calls me dog but he's the one snarling, "If I had MY way you'd already be rotting in the filthiest prison in the STATE!" _

_I clenched my fists, just to keep from going over there and beating the crap out of him. I looked away, I didn't need to be humoring his sorry ass._

"_Oh, but mark my words that you WILL!" I saw him smirk, "And afterwards I'll make sure your little __**GIRLFRIEND**__ pays for becoming an obstacle!"_

"_Son of a bitch!" My hand was around his neck in a second. Choking him. I pulled him into the bars the damn bastard thinks always keeps him safe, "I swear to __**God**__ and the __**Devil**__ in me that I'll rip your throat out if you hurt her!" I growled into his face. _

_He went pale and started gasping for air, "Augh-GUY! G-gack-GUYYY!"_

_Little motherfucker started struggling, but he was running out of breath. Guy tried to pull my hand off but like hell I was letting go. I increased my strength. I was to pissed, to fucking enraged to let this bastard go. He threatened Red, __**my**__ Red, my __**life**__ and I'd be damned if I let him go without a hitch._

_I was going to fucking kill him._

"_g-G-GUY!"_

_He started hitting my wrist. But I'm not letting him go. It's his fault I'm here, it's this mother fucker who wants to be rot in hell just so he can get his fucking way. There's no fucking way I'm stopping because it's 'cause of __**him**__ that I might lose Red!_

_An that more than enough for me to keep going. I didn't give a shit about him turning purple or how hard Guy was trying to pull him free-because that all helped me. It was gonna make him drop dead faster._

_By now all the bastard could to was squeal like an idiot._

"_I'm trying, Sheriff!" Guy was acting like he understood the fuck, "s-Stop! Stop it!" Fuck you, Guy, "Think of your lady!"_

_(Red…)_

_DAMNIT!_

_I just let go for a second-enough for the damn Sheriff to get free._

_I regretted it fast enough, the minute he stopped coughing he was growling all over again, "YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE DOG!"_

_Mother fucking-_

_I lunged at him, jackass jolted backwards but the damn bars kept him safe._

"_YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT, MUTT!"_

"_I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!"_

"_**YOU'LL **__BE ROTTING IN __**JAIL**__!"_

_I slammed my fists at the bars as the bastard started walking away._

"_AND FYI!" he yelled from across the hall, "YOU JUST ADDED THREATENING AN OFFICER TO YOUR __**RESUME**__!"_

_Fuck!_

_I cursed, and I cursed a million freaking times by the time I was sure the little asshole wasn't listening anymore._

_FUCK!_

_What I hated the most was that he was fucking __**right**__._

_I moved away from the bars and collapsed down to the floor. I was panicking and I was desperate and everything I just did, did the opposite of help me get back to Red. Everything I end up doing does the opposite of getting me back to her and it was making me go insane!_

_I growled out in frustration and banged the back of my head on the stone wall behind me, acting like killing off the few neurons I have left is gonna fix all my fucking problems._

_I'm losing it. I'm losing it and I __**shouldn't**__ be._

_I wasn't __**like**__ this, I was stronger. All this isn't __**me,**__ because before I didn't give a crap about anything. Before I would've already sent the damn Sheriff to hell. Before I wouldn't even __**be**__ here. I'm never desperate and I never fuck up __**this much**__, what's wrong with me?_

_I should be able to handle this. I feel like I'm fucking out of practice though._

_Maybe because you __**are**__ out of practice, Wolf. You've been spending so much time in this little thing called "peace" that that little voice in your head, the one that used to ask you what you were thinking acting like you were suddenly sinless, became a conscious._

_That little voice stopped telling you to snap out of it and started telling you to be good._

_Damn peace._

_I sighed without wanting to._

_No, I can't damn peace. _

_It'll be like damning Red and I'd rather damn myself a hundred times over before I ever even think about doing that._

_Days with Red were peaceful, they were fucking great, I didn't have to worry about any of the shit I would've if I were still out on the road fucking bored and miserable. The only trouble I'd ever get into is when I got on Red's bad side. Girl's got a temper the color of the hoodie she always wears. _

_Jesus, I'm always ending up thinking of her, I get lost in it…_

_Not really fair, she makes it so easy._

_Which lead me back to that empty courtroom I was in before, when I finally realized how much I felt about her. For Red. An how that same feeling is the reason I call her my Red. _

_I care about her, I'm dependant on her. It fucking __**scared**__ me. An that was another first._

_I spent forever avoiding everything that had to do with this feeling, the one that made a person this crazy for someone. But the minute I laid eyes on Red I had no idea who I was anymore. I just wanted her, I needed her. I didn't even realize it had gotten this bad._

_Maybe I wasn't really avoiding it. Maybe I just never found it…until I met Red._

_Huh, sure, and look at how helpful this is being for me now._

_You're not making this easy, Red. Not easy at all._

"_Uh, Hey…"_

_I grimaced, "I really don't want to talk right now, Guy…"_

"_Yeah, I figured," but he's going to started talking right about- "But it's good to vent out, y'know?"_

_Will it get you to shut up? "Will it get you to shut up?"_

"_Um, sure. If it makes you feel better."_

"_Fine," I was getting tired of fighting him anyway, "I'm in rotting in a cell, my lawyer is a prick, the Sheriff is a fucking prick, I just realized that I'm obsessed with my girl to a very unhealthy degree, __**thinking**__ about loosing my girl is driving me to near-insanity, and everything I seem to do isn't helping my already fucked up situation, and I hate myself." _

_There. Gave him all the words he wanted._

…_I think I do feel better._

_Damn him._

_I ended up not thinking of anything else, just watched the chains on my hands. "I thought these weren't supposed to let me choke the Sheriff half to death…" yes, I'm talking to him, I already said I was loosing it._

_I just didn't get these things. I knew I couldn't brake em, already tried, damn Sheriff said they're supposedly "magic based", and from what I found out myself they were supposed to pull me back against the wall if I tried anything._

_I heard Guy smile, "Actually, other than being unbreakable, the chains can go as long as you want em to. So long as you don't have any bad intentions or any selfish reasons."_

"_I tried to kill him."_

"_Yeah," he shrugged, "But he had it coming to him, didn't he?"_

_Tch, no shit._

_I sighed._

"_Y'know…it'll help if you think of the little good things in life," he was starting to sound like his usual Chatterbox self, "It's what helps me whenever I feel down."_

_I scoffed, "Yeah? And what 'little good things' should I think about?"_

"_Well…" Jesus, he actually thinks I was asking him, "like how the O zone layer is getting fixed…and the economy isn't as bad as it was anymore…and the new Harry Potter movie is coming out…"_

_God, just shut the fuck u-_

"_Oh! And there's gonna be a real big full moon tonight!"_

_My eyes widened._

_Shit!_

_000_

"I can't believe you did that, Uncle Robin!" I marched right into our hotel room, pretty darn mad and ready to vent out everything after the silent treatment I gave him on the ride over here, "You didn't even let me say goodbye to him! It would've only taken on second-"

"Sit."

_Don't say 'make me', don't say 'make me'…_

I pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. Not because he told me to, because I had a headache and needed to sit down.

_Oh, who are you kidding, Red? You're the one asking for all the favors, it's not like your in a position to act like a brat. _

But it's not like I can help it, I just didn't understand why he acted the way he did back at the courthouse. It didn't help that he was mad right now, I haven't even _seen_ him mad before, it worried me. Here I am thinking that any second he's going to tell me to pack up and send me back to Woodcrest.

But I can't let that happen. I'm not going without Wolf.

"I don't know whether to poke my eyes out or pull my hair, Red," And here we go. I grimaced at his agitated tone and watched as he started pacing, "How in the _world_ do you get involved with a-"

"He has a name, Uncle Robin," I cut him off, forgetting to bite my tongue this time, "And I'd appreciate it if you used it."

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady!"

"Don't call him something he's not!"

It was one thing for the Sheriff to do it, but my uncle? "Uncle Robin, you're supposed to be _defending_ Wolf, you can't-"

"Yes, but there is a limit to everything," his stern voice caught me by surprise, "I _badgered_ that poor witness, Red. Mr. Swineheart was having an _attack_ because of me, that goes against quite a few of my morals!"

"You did it to prove that he was lying about Wolf!"

"All I did was go on circumstantial loopholes and shifty evidence," he shook his head, "After everything I found out today, I don't know if he really was capable of doing all that Mr. Swineheart said he did!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing! "Uncle Robin!"

"Three men tried to _rob_ your grandmother?" I flinched. "You let a stranger you just met inside her house, one of them puts a knife to your throat and you _didn_'_t _call the police-is there something else you haven't told me, young lady?"

He stopped me before I could answer, "What _have_ you told me at all?" now he was talking to himself, "Here I am, helping you like an idiot and you're more than happy because to let it continue!"

I swallowed hard.

I knew he had a point. I hadn't told him anything, and it wasn't like I had planned to anyway. That wasn't _in_ the plan at all. I just came here knowing that he'd help me and that was it.

Ironic as it sounded, I was guilty as charged.

"g-Granny…" I shook my head and tried to get the words out properly, "she didn't pay her phone bill so I couldn't call _anyone_ that day…"

"What stopped you from doing it later?"

"Well, there wasn't much of a point in doing it later-"

"Because 'Wolf kicked them out' and everything was just _dandy_ afterwards…!"

"Your making it out the wrong way, Uncle Robin," my head started hurting.

"Well how else am I supposed to make it out?" he kept on with his sarcastic tone before getting serious again, "Who _were_ those men?"

"I'm not sure," I never really got around figuring it out. After they left that day, I put it all in the back of my head and didn't bother with it again.

"I'm sure Wolf knows, doesn't he?"

"I already said that they had him confused with someone else!" I snapped.

"How can you be so sure about that? Who told you this?"

Was he _drilling_ me?

I looked away.

I can't believe this! He was freaking _drilling_ me! Uncle Robin was interrogating me like a witness on the stand!

"Scarlet Ryding Hood!"

I clenched my fists. I wanted to snapped at him so bad, but I couldn't. I was so freaking infuriated but he was still my uncle.

"There was this guy," I admitted reluctantly, and I made it a point to let him know it, "the other three were his nephews and when they couldn't get Wolf, _he_ showed up. But then he found out that Wolf _wasn_'t the guy he was after and left us alone! Happy now?"

"I'm the _farthest thing from happy_!" and now he was yelling, "How can you sit there and tell me that you know someone who people go as far as _chase_ after-!"

"_They confused him for someone else_!" now I'm the one yelling, "_Ugh_! It's like you're not _**listening**_!"

"I'm _**listening**_, I'm just trying not to have a heart attack!"

Oh, please, now he's just being dramatic!

"You can't be confused for someone sought after by bounty-hunters-because that's what I'm assuming they were-if you're an innocent little puppy dog, Red," I glared at him, he sounded just like the Sheriff! "You could've been hurt!"

I scoffed. So what, Wolf isn't so innocent, no one is! "Wolf _protected_ me!"

"Was he protecting you when that other man put a knife to your throat!"

"He took the knife away!" I shoot back, "He even stabbed the guy in the arm for Christ's sake!"

"He _stabbed him_?"

"You would've done the exact same thing!"

"That's different!"

"No it's not!" it wasn't different at all! "You're being a hypocrite, Uncle Robin!"

"What I'm being is severely appalled!" that I could believe. Uncle Robin started pacing all over the room, "How in all of _seven hells _does Ruby approve of this-"

I lowered my gaze.

_Really_ shouldn't have done that…

Uncle Robin paused mid rant and his eyes widened like saucers, "She doesn't _know_!"

_Oh, boy…_

"Of course she doesn't know!" he's talking to himself again, "It'd be the end of all sanity if your _mother_ knew!"

Technically, that hasn't been scientifically proven yet-

"I'm an _**idiot**_!"

Yeah, there's no time for jokes.

"Grandma knows!" …_And_ that won't help me at all. Why, _WHY_ did you say that, Red? God you're so freaking _stupid_!

"Grandma knows…" he breathed. By this time it really did look like he would have a heart attack, he was so pale, "Grandma knows, of course she does…that's why when I called your mother-_she_ picked up. Probably to make sure I wouldn't suspect anything, she knew you would turn to me for help and that's why she acted so strange when I was talking to her!" he was talking a mile a minute, "It's just like her-just like her to go along with something like this! I always knew my mother was crazy but this is just ridiculous!"

I couldn't help the panicking feeling from coming back, "Uncle Ro-"

"Don't even," he cut me off for about the hundredth time already, "Don't _even_! I should send you straight back to Woodcrest!"

What? "You can't do that!"

"I most certainly can!"

"No you can't!" I stood up. I'm not taking all this sitting down anymore! "I'm not leaving without Wolf, Uncle Robin!"

"Young lady, you better quiet down that tone of yours-"

"Make me!"

I knew darn well I was playing with fire, but I wasn't going to back down. My heart pounded. Call it rebellion, or whatever else you want, but I was going to stand my ground this time. He can't threaten me that way, he can't make me go back, not without Wolf! I won't let him!

"I can't believe this!" he shouted, acting like he was the only one with the right to feel indignant, "I can't believe this is even happening! Where's the little Red that I used to know?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I grew up, Uncle Robin."

"No, you did not grow up!" he kept yelling, "You're acting like a brat and spoiled one, all because of a no good crimin-"

"Don't call him that!" I was nearly screaming now, I couldn't keep it in, he wasn't allowed to talk about Wolf that way! "Don't call him that! Wolf isn't a criminal! You don't know him!"

"And neither do you, apparently! The Sheriff made good note of that!"

The words stung. And bad.

But that didn't even bother him, "I am your _**uncle**_, Scarlet Ryding Hood, I watched you _grow up_, and here you are defending a complete _**stranger**_! Someone you don't know! Someone who could be dangerous! Someone who's just using you!"

_No, no, you're wrong! _

He was wrong, he's _**wrong**_! "It's like you don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" I stopped him, I couldn't take it anymore, "So what if I don't know all the things the Sheriff said, It doesn't matter! I _know_ Wolf is a good person! I know because he's never done a thing to hurt me, he's never done me any harm!

"You have no idea what him and me went through! He protected me, he took care of me! And I told him! I told him that right here-" I patted my beating heart, "right here in my _heart_ that I felt that he was good and that he was _worth_ _saving_!"

My heart ached a little as I remembered the way Wolf's eyes shone with that sadness and loneliness that never did go away. That look that made me want to get to know him, so he wouldn't feel the way he did anymore.

_Because he didn't even think he was worth being saved… _

He didn't think he was worth anything but I told him he was.

And I can't turn on that, not for anything in the world, "I am _not_ going back on that and there's nothing you can say that'll make me!"

There wasn't _anything_ he could say that would make me turn my back on Wolf.

"And don't you even dare say he's manipulating me because he's not," I swallowed again, holding back all those tears that weren't helping me, "I'm not the stupid girl you think I am uncle Robin, I'm not an idiot! There were so many times he could've, but he didn't! He doesn't!" Wolf wasn't like that, "He even wanted me to go back home when I came here! _He_'s the one who told me to go back to Mom! He's the one who didn't want me here, but I'm going to stay!"

I clenched my fists. Not even Wolf wanted me to stay…but I had to. He might not think he was worth it, but I did. And I wanted him to know that.

Because…

"I don't care what you say, or what anyone says! Wolf's not a criminal and he makes me happy!" I said past how hard my lungs tried to stop me, "Happier than you'll _ever_ know!"

My breathe tightened but I continued. "Wolf's been there for me! Wolf made everything better when I couldn't…when I couldn't bare it, when everything wasn't!"

Wolf had made everything in my life a life. He changed everything for me.

I stopped crying, clenching at my heart. I felt stronger somehow, after saying it. Uncle Robin was my uncle, but he wasn't Wolf.

I looked up at him, ready to finish what I started, "If you think that you can just send me back home without a hitch, then you can forget it! You'll have to tie me up and drag me out of here because I'm _**not leaving!"**_

"Your leaving if I tell you you're leaving and that's the end of it!" He shouted and that was that. Even after everything I said, Uncle Robin was still set on the same thing.

I glared at him. He didn't even care about what I thought.

"Now go to your room and stay there!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"GO!"

How could he be so one-sided about this? I felt so freaking angry at him for taking into account what the Sheriff said. He was supposed to be Wolf's lawyer, how can he consider anything from the opposing side? And as far as I know, Wolf hadn't done anything to him. So why was he against him?

I was torn between trying to hit him or screaming.

In the end I did neither, and turned around to my room.

I slammed my door shut.

* * *

Read and Review!


	21. There for You

Yes, I'm alive! And I know I say this alot, but I AM getting there! Weekly updates are my top thing on the to-do list, and I will get it back! :D

Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewing! I'm glad you like this story and are still following it! Your support is the awesome in my cereal!

Key:

Normal font: Red's pov; _Italics are Red's thoughts_

after you see this break: 000

_Italics become Wolf's pov; (Wolf's thoughts are in this bubble)_

Enoy!

* * *

"I'm such an idiot…"

I sighed and buried my face into my uplifted knees, feeling completely hopeless.

A few minutes after the enjoyable conversation I just had, here I am, on my bed and hugging my knees pathetically. After thinking things calmly and _not_ with any of the hotheadedness I'm known for, I only reaffirmed my suspicions that something had to be wrong with the stupid thing in my head I called a brain.

Scientifically speaking, I'm a BLOODY RETARD!

What was I thinking, picking a fight with Uncle Robin? Not only did I probably mess things up more than they already are, but it was completely stupid of me to do! There was no way I could've won, not even if I preached for four hours straight. Instead of silently fuming all the way here, I should've been trying to calm down. Now thanks to Little Miss Temper Red, Uncle Robin's already planning on taking his cars keys and driving me back home…

I groaned out my frustration. Just what had gotten into me?

_That sounds like what Uncle Robin said…_

More like _exactly_ what Uncle Robin said.

I hated to admit it, but I found myself having to agree with him. I mean, sure, when I get mad I tend to get…well, _mad_. Really mad. I told off a complete stranger with an axe in his hand without a second thought, if that's example enough. But this is my _uncle_ we're talking about! I would've never dreamed of doing that, not ever!

It was like something just ticked me off and made me forget that.

…And that something was Wolf.

It's just…the second Uncle Robin started saying all those things about him-I don't know, I just…

It was frustrating. He didn't _know_ Wolf, and I said that over a million times before I was done. And even while I trying to show him how much of a good person he was, I knew he still wouldn't get it. I just wanted him to see or at least catch a glimpse of how much Wolf meant to me. He could at least trust my judgment, couldn't he?

But no. Either I was wrong or I was yelling so loud he didn't understand a word I said.

So what was I really mad at myself for? Yelling at my uncle or for not being able to defend Wolf?

In my heart I already knew the answer. And I was _still_ mad at Uncle Robin.

I knew it was wrong, and I should be, but when I started remembering how he called Wolf a criminal-_**ugh**_! I wanted to hurt something! Preferably something with orange-red hair that looked good in green…

And there I went again. And with a feeling that made me very self-aware. Another thing I would've never dreamed of: being able to be so ready to fight tooth and nail in the name of someone else. Against my own family on top of that.

It was a feeling that made a person willing to give up a lot for that other person. Her name, her home…it scared me. Am I really ready to give up all that?

_Haven't I already?_

I let out a laugh in spite of myself. I've only thought that something like that was what you found in storybooks. I never thought I'd find it myself.

_Maybe because you never had anyone before Wolf…_

Did he really mean that much to me?

Yes. Yes, he did.

Uncle Robin had no idea. Sure, he would call for birthdays and everything, send presents, but in the end it had always been just me, Grandma, and Mom. I was always alone. I didn't have friends, I wouldn't have gotten them even if I tried. I don't know if he forgot about Woodcrest, or if that it just changed for me, but the thing is that everyone there and me don't mix. As long as I could remember, I've always noticed that I thought differently from how they did. That I was different. And that always set me apart from everyone else. I couldn't connect.

It got even worse after Dad died…

I had to take whatever they said. I had to go to that town day in and day out and hear it. About how sorry it was to see a young girl like me have to work to help support my family, how it was a shame that she isolated herself, how sad it was that she didn't have a friend her age to talk to. I even had to listen to how all that 'what a shame's and 'sorry for your lose' s turned to 'that strange girl' and 'that family has always been different'.

Yes, I isolated myself. But to get away from them.

Do you know how intoxicating it is to hear someone talk about you? Without even knowing you? Without knowing you're _family_? And you can't even lash out at them. That's a lesson you learn when you're young. Sure, you could try to reproach them for their words, their actions, but in the end they'll just start right up again. You can't stop them. It's how they were built. And I had to endure it for what feels like forever.

But that all changed when I met Wolf.

It was just like how I told Uncle Robin. When I met him everything they said really did stop mattering to me. I've always heard but pretended to ignore, now I can't even hear it.

I used to be such a brat, a real one compared to what Uncle Robin thought. I was snappy and miserable, and I even went to great lengths to make myself even more miserable. I was so caught up being sorry for myself, I didn't care about anything.

But Wolf showed me what life was. He made me laugh again, he made me live again. He listened to me, he was there for me. There was so many things I owed him.

It sounded unfair to my Mom and Granny, but it still made sense to me. I just felt like I had roles to fill with them.

With my Mom I had to the daughter that helped her through the tough times. The one who went to deliver the baskets that put food on our table, the one who ran errands, the one who haggled the prices on bread that didn't look like it was baked twenty minutes ago. The one who didn't come back and tell her about every annoying thing the townspeople said about us, acting like it was their business anyway.

Granny was always there for me. She's always ready to help me. But I'm not the kind of person who asks for help when I need it, or knows how to. I never want to worry anyone. I've always had to be strong for one reason or another. I think Granny even know that there's only so much she can do for me. I think she knows that I needed someone to lean on that wasn't her or Mom. Maybe that's the reason she likes the fact that I met Wolf.

He's not someone who's watched me grow up. He's not someone who knows all the little cuts and bruises I have on me. Not yet anyway.

And that's why…it's just so easy to be around him. Because he doesn't know but I can tell him. I can tell him whenever I want, from my point of view, I can tell him everything and I want to.

I'm sure that if I start to cry, he'd do nothing but hold me. And after I was done, he'd wait for me to tell him. And I would.

There's just this…feeling I have. One that tells me I don't have to be so strong around him. I can let my guard down. And that it's okay.

That's why I hated it when Uncle Robin started saying all those things. Wolf is amazing, and he's sweet and he cares about me and that's why I don't want to think about going back without him. Because without him what is there for me back home? When I think about everything I lived before him, I can barely believe it happened. Wolf makes up every bit of me now.

I guess…knowing Wolf isn't something you can explain.

"Which isn't exactly helpful…" I muttered before banging my forehead to my knees. Twice. I might've done three but it started hurting.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up.

Big surprise, it was Uncle Robin.

I frowned at him. Yep, told ya I was still angry.

Though he didn't look to good, which lead me to soften up a bit. It looked like he had done a lot of thinking himself… I only hoped it had nothing to do with packing my bags, putting a straight jacket on me and driving me away (I said I wasn't leaving so easily and I meant it).

He sighed.

Here it comes, whatever it is… "Look, I know it was wrong of me to yell at you that way, and I apologize for you are a lady and as I am a gentlemen it is my duty to do so.."

My mouth twitched into a little smile, not a lot but enough. That was the old Uncle Robin I knew, he was always talking and acting like it was medieval times.

"_But_," Uncle Robin continued, "I still stand by a majority of what I said," I opened my mouth to protest on said majority when he held up his hand to stop me, "I only came because I knew you wouldn't sleep well without talking to me."

Darn it, he knows me to well…

"Red," his voice caught through my attention, "you know your father asked me to look out for you, _that_'s why I don't think it's in your best interest to-"

"But Uncle Robin, it's not-"

"Fair," he rolled his eyes, "Yes, so you keep saying..."

And we're back to square one.

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall, clearly showing how funny I thought that was.

I'm sure he got this message by the way he started pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to fight," he said, "I'll sleep on it, and in the morning…"

_In the morning you'll tell me to go back home…_

I suppressed the urge to groan.

I knew Uncle Robin as much as he knew me. When he says something, he usually means it as a definite. He was stubborn that way.

I couldn't let him take me back, but there wasn't much I could do at the moment. After my little loudmouth stunt, I needed to give him time to cool down or else I'd screw things up even more.

Why can't things be easy?

"Anyway," Uncle Robin cleared his throat, "Let's forget this whole thing and have ourselves a good night," he pointed at the window, "Look, there's even a beautiful full moon out and I know how much you love-"

What?

"WHAT?"

I looked out.

Oh my god, there really is a full moon out!

_Wolf!_

I was on my feet as fast as I could manage.

"Red, what's-"

I was already halfway through the door.

"Red!"

I stopped for a fraction of a second.

God, I'm such an idiot!

I need the car!

"Uncle Robin!" I grabbed his arm and pulled, "We have to get to the police station!"

"What-"

"There's no time, Uncle Robin!"

Thank goodness that that was all it took to get him going.

I tugged and began running as fast as I could while hauling my uncle around.

000

* * *

"Red, I don't understand why-"

"There it is! Just park!"

Not that it was even necessary. I was already out the door before he could even hit the breaks.

I had practically forced Uncle Robin to drive down here, I might as well had had a gun to his head. He probably thought I was crazy, but that was the last thing I cared about right now.

I ran up the steps of the police station.

_Jesus Christ, I can't believe I didn't keep track of the dates!_

Back home I even had a calendar and everything, but with everything that happened all at once I completely forgot about the full moon tonight!

My heart pounded a mile a minute.

I opened the glass door.

The Sheriff wasn't at the desk! Did that mean-?

I didn't give myself time to think about it, I needed to get to Wolf and fast!

I ran.

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…_

I wouldn't forgive myself if Wolf got hurt! I wouldn't-

There was a roar loud enough to wake the dead.

"WOLF!"

I ran faster.

"GET THE DAMN MUTT TO STOP IT!" it was the Sheriff.

_Oh, no!_

Even though I was getting closer to the end of the hallway, I panicked. If I didn't make it in time they were going to hurt him!

I made it to the cell and found the bars were open.

"Wolf!"

My heart caught in my throat.

Wolf had turned into a werewolf. Both his wrists where up against the stone wall, clasped in metal shackles. He was thrashing everywhere, trying to set himself free.

"Wolf!"

I saw the Sheriff lift his handgun.

"No, don't!"

"Red!" a hand caught my wrist.

_No!_

I pulled free.

"Wolf-!"

He snarled at me.

I flinched.

Wolf never did that to me before…

Shock ran through me for a second, like a hole in the ground that wanted to swallow me whole.

But I wouldn't make it stay.

I shook my head,

_He's still Wolf, he's still Wolf!_

"Wolf, you have to calm down!" I said, but he wasn't listening to me. Wolf was trying so hard to get out, he wouldn't even look at me.

My heart clenched. I knew those chains were hurting him and he was in pain. I saw it in how desperate he was moving. He roared again, thrashing his body everywhere. I didn't want to see him that way, but he had to let me in.

Everyone else probably heard a monster, but I knew it was Wolf!

"Wolf, _please_…!" I started moving closer to him, my hand outstretched. I needed to touch him, I needed to make him know that I was here!

"_**HOOD**_! IF YOU DON'T GET HER OUT OF MY RANGE I'LL SHOOT HER ANYWAY!"

"RED! Get out of there!"

No! I can't go, Wolf needed me! I closed my eyes. I needed to drown them out. The only thing I had to focus on was Wolf.

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT!"

"RED!"

_Shut up!_

"Wolf!" I leaped at him, kneeling and placing both of my hands on his broad shoulders, "Wolf, calm down!"

If only he'd stop moving! He's to strong for me to hold him down. _He's doing a better job of pushing me off!_

"Wolf, look at me!" didn't he recognize me? "It's me, Red!"

I saw his eyes glance at me.

_Yes! _"It's Red! It's Red, Wolf!"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He started snarling again.

No! He's drowning me out!

"Wolf, don't!" I took both sides of his head and pulled him back, "Look at me!"

He opened his eyes.

The world slowed.

It was those same eyes. The eyes I knew, the ones that showed me the truth when he wouldn't. The eyes that showed me his pain when he wouldn't tell me, the sadness when he didn't look at me…

I felt a lump on my throat as I stared back at him. It's Wolf, it was my Wolf.

"…It's me…"

I traced the side of his silk black face with my fingertips.

_It's me, Wolf…_

His eyes steadied. They looked into mine, trying to find what, I had no idea. He looked so unsure, like he wanted a lifeline to hold onto, like he needed someone. I pulled closer to him, whatever it was he was looking for, I wanted him to know that I had it for him.

The heaving of his chest slowed. Though he was still very tense.

He growled at the direction on the Sheriff.

"Hey, it's okay…" I turned his head back to me, gently rubbing the behind his ears, "It's okay, just ignore them. It's just you and me…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. _Just you and me, Wolf…_

Like it used to be. Like back home.

Wolf hesitated, but a second later I felt the comforting feel of his head as it nuzzled in my hair. The only thing that ruined the moment were the chains. He tried pulling on them, but it was no use.

He let out a low growl.

"_Sshh_…." I rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm him. But I felt the same way. Wolf shouldn't be chained up like this. This was why he reacted the way he did, because he wanted to be free because he wanted…

If only I could find out what he was feeling. I knew there was something I was missing, a reason, an emotion. I closed my eyes, paying attention only to him. I thought back to what felt like a lifetime ago, back even before I could laugh with him so freely. Before I started to care so much about him.

Back to a cottage. And a kiss neither of us planned.

I realized he was shaking.

He was scared.

Wolf was really scared.

_Oh, Wolf…_

I'm scared too.

I tightened my grip. That was it. Wolf was scared. Just like I was, maybe even more. That's why he was so hesitant, that's why he was so desperate. Now I understood the look in his eyes, what he was searching for.

He wanted to know if I was really going to be there for him.

I held on tight, focusing on his heat and blocking off the rest of the world. He always made me feel safe, now it was my turn. I almost couldn't believe he didn't already know. I was always so sure that was something he took as a given. But no, I was wrong. I should've told him, I should've made sure that he knew it. That was the reason he told me to go back home…

He probably thought I'd just be wasting my time. That he wasn't worth it.

But he's worth it to _**me**_. He was worth this and a whole lot of other things and I need him to know that.

I closed my eyes and let everything else go. I didn't think about the future, or Uncle Robin, or the Sheriff or anything. I just focused on now. Right here, with him, is all that mattered. That's the thing with Wolf and me, all we have is the moment.

The beating of his heart matched my own. His shaking went away. I felt him relax, slowly, but eventually. I also heard that sound he always made, like a purr but it wasn't. I didn't feel a numbness, but a connection. The one I always felt with him. It was almost like I was in a dream.

_Wolf…?_

Suddenly, the chain that locked his hands up against the wall extended. He could move his arms now.

Okay, that could be the _first_ weirdest thing that happened today.

He pulled away a little, breaking our contact to looked down at his paws. I guess he was just as surprised as I was. At least he wasn't trapped anymore.

I smiled softly. And _that_ could be the first good thing about today.

I lifted my hand and rubbed behind his ears. He always loved it when I did that.

True to what I just said, he immediately closed his eyes and started nuzzling against my neck. I let out a laugh and wrapped my arms around him. This was the Wolf I knew. He wasn't dangerous at all.

Wolf stopped again and began moving. I backed away a bit to give him more room to adjust himself. After he got on all fours he started cuddling me some more.

I heard fast footsteps behind me.

I turned my head just in time to see a scared Sheriff run out the cell.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Leave it to the coward to run off scared after everything was okay again…

It's not like I really minded though, and neither did Wolf (but for the record, I did notice how he death glared him, which I found hilarious). Wolf let him go without a hitch.

Big Bad was much to preoccupied with laying his head on my lap to care.

"That's a good Wolf…" I laughed, running my hands through his shining black fur. His fur wasn't like what you'd see in the movies, it wasn't wild and hairy. It was like silk. It was soft and it shined with the light no matter how dark our surroundings were.

I continued to brush his mane with my fingers, feeling how his breathing calmed down. He's probably tired after everything. My eyes became soft as I petted him. I wasn't worried anymore. There wasn't anything to worry about.

This made me remember all the times back home. Whenever there was a full moon and Wolf became a werewolf, I would let him in my room through my window. Then all he'd do was lay his head on my lap, just like now, and we both would sleep on my bed.

That's why I wasn't afraid of getting near him. I knew what he was like, even if he was a werewolf. He wasn't savage or dangerous. In fact, he was really sweet when he was like this. Contrary to how perverted and infuriating he was in his normal form, when he was like this…

I dunno. It's like he's vulnerable or something, and I get to see everything he doesn't show. It's like when I look into his eyes. I can see who he tries to hide from me. The thing is, sometimes Wolf ends up looking away and I end up feeling like I just invaded his privacy.

But when he's like this, _he's_ the one showing me that person. It's actually kind of liberating.

And I think…he _wants_ to show me…but he's…

_Scared…_

I never thought Wolf could get scared. That was a little naïve of me to think, huh? Typical Red right there, making assumptions without any logical reason. Now I really do feel right back at home. There was only one thing that really bothered me.

How can Wolf not know that I'm here for him? I mean, if I were trapped in the highest room in the tallest tower, the first thing I'd think of is Wolf. Maybe it was my fault, but I swore that from here on out, I'd make sure he knew. I'll even make it a point to tell him. Straight to his face. No matter how embarrassing it might turn out.

I felt a blush.

Yep, I'm blushing.

"Red…."

I looked up. There was Uncle Robin, otherwise known as the hand that wanted to stop me from getting near Wolf.

He didn't look happy.

He placed his hands on his hips, "Did you _know_ about this?"

I nodded. There wasn't a point in lying.

Oh, but the was enough for him to go crazy again… "How in the WORLD-" again with his how in the worlds, "Scarlet Ryding Hood! Do you _REALIZE_ the dangerous situations you've put yourself in by being around this monster-!"

"Wolf's not a monster, Uncle Robin! Don't you dare call him that!" Wolf's the most amazing person in the world! I was getting so tired of him saying bad things about him!

But you know what? I wasn't going to bother with it anymore. I looked away, not wasting another word. So what if he was my uncle, no one was allowed to talk that way about Wolf.

"I'm not leaving him…"

Wolf opened his eyes. His bright cerulean eyes and stared back into mine as he got up. It was the same expecting look he had all that time ago. As I looked up at him I knew exactly what they said. One simple question.

Are you?

Are you going to stay or are you going to run?

Well, just like last time. It's not gonna happen.

I got up and took his paw gently into mine. And when I looked back up at him, I knew that was all he needed.

_I'm not going to leave you Wolf._

* * *

Drop a Review before you go!


	22. Here in Your Arms

Hi everyone! I know, I know, "she's still alive?"-well yeah! I'll never go away forever, promise!

I'm plowing ahead, people, so I won't let you wait more than you have to!

Key:

Normal font: Red's pov; _Italics are Red's thoughts_

after you see this break: 000

_Italics become Wolf's pov; (Wolf's thoughts are in this bubble)_

Enoy!

* * *

_I knew I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. _

_It's like when all your other senses turn on but all you wanna do is keep sleepin so everything's still fuzzy. Just like that. I was numb and dead tired, but that wasn't surprising since I wasn't exactly in a five-star hotel. But there was something else that was makin me not wake up. I dunno what it was. Other then tired I felt…calm and…warm?_

_Warm like when…_

_I remembered about the full moon, and how angry I was, but right now that didn't make sense. I was the farthest thing from angry, I was comfortable. And I fell asleep. I don't ever fall asleep when the full moon is up… I mean, I use to not fall asleep, but I only started falling asleep after…_

_I opened my eyes. It took a second to come back to reality, and while I was getting myself up, I realized I had my head on someone's lap. And it wasn't any someone._

_When I finally sat myself up, there was Red._

_She was sitting with her back against the stone wall, and she was sleeping._

"_She didn't want to leave…"_

_Lawyer?_

_I looked behind me._

_Lawyer was in the other corner of the room, "Not even to get herself a pillow…"_

_The back of my head said something about being wary around him, but I couldn't even register it now. I was to caught up thinking about Red._

_She stayed with me? All through the night?_

_I looked back at her. She had that peaceful look on her face, just like every other time I've watched her sleep. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I was used to it, waking up and having her next to me, but this was different. This wasn't her room._

_I lifted my hand, just so I could touch her face. I hesitated. Maybe I'm still dreaming, I'm not sure. If I am then I don't think I wanna wake up. I gently touch her cheek with the back of my hand, just to make sure she's real. And she is. She's here. _

_I trailed my fingers across her jaw line, feeling her soft skin against mine and wondering how this can even be happening. The last thing I remember was wanting Red to be here with me. I wanted it more than my own freedom. _

_Since when did whatever higher power that's up there start listenin to me?_

_000_

"Red?"

I stirred from my sleep.

Ow, my neck hurts…

Something as incredibly important as that needed to be investigated, so kicking my lazy brain awake, I opened my eyes.

…and found Wolf right in front of me.

What in the-?

Oh, right, I'm the police station! I completely forgot!

We stared at each other.

…God, this is so embarrassing! I mean, really, this was so not in my train of thought when I was forcing Uncle Robin to drive over here.

I blushed.

"Uh…" well, there isn't a lot I can say right now, is there? I smiled, "Good morning."

Wolf smirked. Surprisingly, that made me feel more at ease.

"What're you doing here, Red?" He looked down, "What were you thinkin?"

His question caught me a little by surprise. He had that expression on his face, the one where he looked sad and a bit confused.

000

"_Well," she sifted, "I just remembered the full moon and everything so…I came to make sure…you wouldn't get hurt."_

_I let out a laugh, "Me get hurt?"_

_000_

"Yes, 'you get hurt'," I put my hands on my hips. Jeez, it's not like he's superman, "The Sheriff was about to shoot you when I came in."

Wolf's head snapped up. His eyes blazed, "Bastard didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, no!" I said quickly, not wanting him to get into even more trouble by beating up the Sheriff, "I just got in his range of fire or something."

Smooth Red. Real smooth…

I grimaced. "Ignore that. I didn't say that."

Wolf sighed heavily and hung his head. My shoulders slumped. Things were going in all the wrong directions. And what was worse is that I felt like they didn't have to. Am I a walking Bad Luck magnet or something?

_Yes, yes you are, Red._

Thanks, I needed to feel worse right now…

000

"_I thought you'd like me being here."_

"_I do," I like it a whole damn much, it scars me, "I do, it's just…I don't want you to get hurt, Red."_

_Not more than she already was. The guilt would just finish up killin me._

_000_

My heart sank a little hearing him say that.

I shook my head, "You would never hurt me, Wolf."

"You can't say that."

"Yes I can."

"No," there was frustration in his voice, "because when I'm angry _before_, I'm angry _after_ and then…" he stopped short.

I watched his eyes get dimmer, "…I don't now what'll happen to you." he finished quietly.

_Wolf…_

Why did he always have to blame himself for everything? It's not fair, he's always thinking the worst of himself. Well, no, I'm not going to let him continue to do that.

"Nothing's gonna happen because you wouldn't hurt me," I said simply, hoping that he'll see how I meant it.

Wolf's eyes shifted a little, and his mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something but no words came out. Instead, he stopped trying all together and placed his hand on my shoulder. I didn't have time to wonder at the action when he started leaning in on me, successful in slowly pulling all the breath I had out of my lungs. I dared to think that I knew what was coming next, but instead found him resting his forehead on the crook of my neck.

I stiffened slightly, turning red on how close we were right now. This wasn't like a hug, or him sleeping on my lap. I would feel the heat of his body and of my own, and for once, it was like he was telling me something. Something without words. Something he was still to afraid to say. And that was enough for my heart to stop beating, if only for a second that felt like forever.

"Why are you always doing things for me?" he muttered, just loud enough to spread goose bumps on my skin, "How come you're always there…even when I don't think you will be? When you don't have to be."

Wolf…

000

_I felt her relax a little. I knew she was going to give me an answer, because every time she does that, even when I get so close to her she stops breathing a lil, she lets her guard down anyway. _

_She lifted her hand and put it on my shoulder, pulling away but not a lot._

_She smiled at me, "Because I wanna be."_

"_You don't have to be."_

"_But I will be," she said in her sweet way of hers, crocking her head to the side, "I promised it, didn't I?"_

_I nearly laughed. Her and that promise. _

_Y'know I've gone through most of my life hearing promises that never get fulfilled and hearing her say it's doin the opposite of reassuring me. And not because I don't believe her. It's because she's Red and I __**want**__ to believe her. I want it to be true. I wanna be able to sit back and relax knowing that she will do what she promised, but it's not like she promised something easy._

_I want to, but I can't._

_She must've sensed it, because there was a frown on her pretty face. A little mix of frustration and hurt. _

"_Trust me, Wolf," Red looked at me with those glazed eyes that always did a number of looking way to deep inside me, "I don't make promises I won't keep."_

"_Yeah? And why's that?"_

_Her mood changed immediately and she looked away, a sad look on her face._

_Damnit, I said something wrong. I'm being to hard on her again. Why can't I-_

"_Because," she started, and I stopped. Her voice was really quiet, "my Dad promised he'd come back but he never did…he can't come back."_

_Red…_

"_Heaven's pretty far away…"_

_There was only one other time Red mentioned her dad. I was joking about going over to her house and asking if he'd beat me up if I did, and all she said was that it was just her and her mom. I didn't ask anything else cuz as far as I felt, it wasn't my business to know. _

_Now she told me and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to comfort her. I want to, she's almost crying, but then, she said it so I can see something I don't want to._

_000_

I was sort of grateful for the silence. I was to choked up to continue talking.

It's so hard…talking about him. If I think about it, I've never really outright done so in a long time. I know it's because it hurts to much, but still. It's not my right to want to avoid it. I may not think about him being gone every single day…but I feel it every single day.

Right now I feel like everything I haven't let myself think about wanting to burst out.

I blinked hard, swallowing down the giant rock in my throat. I tried to ease up my tight lungs, failing but the intention was enough. Right now, I have to push it back again. It's no use to start losing it now, I said it for a reason, didn't I?

Maybe now Wolf would understand.

I need to keep my promises. I know how much it hurts when they don't fall through.

Nodding silently to myself, I took a deep breathe and let it go.

"Wolf," I said, taking his hand again, "Please. Trust me."

He looked down at our hands, his eyes looked focused on something. I wondered what it could be. There's something I can't read going through his head. I don't know what it is, but I almost don't like it.

"Maybe you shouldn't trust _me_, Red…"

I felt a slight jolt go through me. Not like a flinch, or a gasp, this was more…sad.

"Maybe I'm not…that good person you're always saying I am. Maybe I'm someone you shouldn't be around," Why was he saying all this? I didn't understand. Was he trying to push me away or something?

Something in me stirred. He wanted to push me away rather than tell me, and he was willing to make me doubt him for it.

"Maybe one day I'm gonna hurt you and-"

I kissed his cheek.

I can't let him do that.

000

_I closed my eyes. Savoring her lingering lips as they stayed close to mine._

_She has no idea how bad it gets me when she's this close. When I'm feeling her radiating body so close to mine, and all I want to do is pull her closer. I want her so near me that she won't be able to move. And I want to show her all the things she wonders about but is to shy to talk about._

_And God, I know that I can't right now, but that doesn't stop me from wantin it._

_000_

I stayed close, unable to move. It's not as if I felt forced there, it's completely the opposite. I didn't figure a reason to leave in the first place. I didn't want to.

"This isn't helping," his words slipped into my mouth, the rumble of his voice making me shake.

"It stopped you, didn't it?" although I wanted to sound stronger, my voice was soft and it quivered like I couldn't help it. And I couldn't.

I closed my eyes slightly. Taking in the soft glow that seemed to form around us. My muscles felt tense and my lungs tightened on account of how close we were. I saw his eyes drift toward my lips and my breath hitched. The heat of my body rose. Like a fever all over me but more stronger and very different. The same gravity that I felt became stronger, either to pull us away or bring us together I had no idea. But for the life of me I wanted to forget the world and admit that I wanted it more than anything.

"I'm dangerous, Red…"

"Prove it."

He closed his eyes and leaned into me. On instinct, I closed my eyes, feeling him nuzzle my burning face. Just enough to make me feel like I was falling. He resting his forehead on mine and stayed there. I felt goose bumps spread over my skin as his lips hovered over mine.

When I opened my eyes again, his were staring back, a sad look in them.

He gave me a soft smile, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Wolf…

I just wanted him to…just wanted…

I really just wanted him to be okay again.

000

_Ah, Red, I'd give anything to make that look on your face go away._

_I'm here holding her, wondering why I just can't give her what she wants. Hell, it's what I want. Just to go, 'if you says so, Red' and be positive about me getting out of here. Even lie and say that everyone else is lying. That she shouldn't believe them. And she wouldn't, if I told her not to, she wouldn't and I know that. But I can't do that._

_And it pisses me off. Because why the hell does my conscious come back __**now**__. Now when I have her to lose. Now when I just don't __**want**__ to lose her. When a life without her scares the shit out of me._

_An' she's looking at me with those eyes of hers. Trying to understand me and believing something that isn't true._

_God, Red, I'd give the world for you to never stop looking at me that way._

_I stroked her cheek. She looked down shyly and I couldn't help but want her to stay. She's always so warm with me. And that's all I want. For her to be with me._

_Why can't I just tell her that?_

_I didn't have the chance to, anyway._

_The iron bars opened with a loud bang._

_000_

I jumped a little at the noise.

What the-?

I looked passed Wolf.

Oh great…

000

_I growled even before I got a good look at him._

_The damn Sheriff was back. And he looked pissed._

_000_

The Sheriff did a number of glaring daggers at us before shoving a pair of handcuffs in Guy's chest (Guy was right next to him).

"It's time for _**Mutt**_'s third day on trail," apparently he's decided that 'mutt' was going to used as a pronoun, "GUY! Cuff him up and lets _GO_!"

I would of loved to throw a rock on his head. But in the absence of rocks, I couldn't do much. Instead, I followed on Wolf's example and started to get up. No point in giving the Sheriff his favorite opportunity to shove people around.

"HURRY UP! I don't have all _DAY_!" impatient as ever, Sheriff tapped his foot like a maniac.

"Tell me I did him bodily harm…" Wolf muttered as Guy started replacing his chains.

I nearly laughed, "I wish."

000

_Guy started taking me out of the cell._

_For a second, I felt Red reach out and grab my arm. But just like that she let it go._

_Funny, that's just as quick as I know I might lose her. Not a quick kiss, not one last look. Just slipping right through my fingers._

_As I walked I felt a lot more heavy than I should and the voice in the back of my head started talking again._

_But I was to tired to care._

* * *

Thanks so much for all the kind and supportive reviews I keep on receiving! I pray you don't stop!

Review, please!


	23. The Miller's Son's Daughter

That thing called writers block? Don't have it. Cuz i beat it. I beat the writers block! So you know what this means...updating like a boss!

Key:

Normal font: Red's pov; _Italics are Red's thoughts_

after you see this break: 000

_Italics become Wolf's pov; (Wolf's thoughts are in this bubble)_

Enoy!

* * *

On my better judgment, I decided not to follow Wolf right away. Something told me he didn't want me to.

Resisting the urge to sigh, I picked up the pace.

I stopped short when I finally noticed a figure standing in the corner.

"Uncle Robin," Completely forgot he was here, "I didn't see you…"

"I noticed," he said dryly but not with the annoyance he had yesterday.

At least that's a good sign.

"Come, now," he took his keys out of his pocket, "How would it look if his lawyer is late for the trial…?"

000

The ride was silent for the most part. Not that I wanted to talk any way.

Why is it that Wolf has to be this big puzzle, and no matter what I do, I can never make the pieces fit? I felt hopeless. It doesn't matter what I do, it's always the wrong choice.

I didn't even get to tell him what I wanted to last night…

What does it even matter? Wolf probably thinks…that I'm nothing but a kid, and that's why I wouldn't understand.

Huh, you're a real team player Red. Always making yourself feel better.

If I didn't sound so pathetic I'd laugh…

"It's been a long time since I heard you talk about Much."

I froze up a little.

I looked at Uncle Robin. He was still focused on the road. I just started at him for a while, until the car engine started humming in the background.

Slowly, I looked away.

"Dad hated that nickname, Uncle Robin…"

Jay "Much the Miller's Son" Ryding. My dad. The greatest dad in the whole wide world. Back at the police department it was easy to not think about it. But now…

I wanted to cry, just thinking about the day he never came back.

I always loved to follow him, wherever he went. Mom never went outside, and when she did it was only around the house. But Dad took me "exploring". He said that he would show me all about the unknown woods so I wouldn't have to find out alone. He always wanted to protect me. .I was his angel.

He didn't let me go with him that day.

Mom would always get so mad at me, because I wouldn't stop asking questions. And I never wanted just any answer. I wanted the most amazing answer my head could think up. Did you know that cake was made of eggs and flour and a lil bit of love? That's the reason why every time we eat cake, we feel good.

"_Didn't you notice how your soul feels all bright and sunny after cake? That's the love working."_ that's the kind of answer I wanted. It's the answer my Dad always gave. Even when Mom asked him to stop filling my head with nonsense. _"I swear to thirteen heavens, Jay Ryding, you keep telling our daughter that fairies make shoes and this rolling pin's going straight to your head."_

At his funeral the sun was way to bright.

And there was a sea of black I wanted to make disappear.

He promised me he'd come back.

He went to get some firewood, because it was getting cold outside…I ran right out the door after him, like always. Mom came running out, too, saying I'd catch a cold because she wasn't finished knitting me a sweater. I asked him if I could go too. He said he'd be right back.

I made him promise.

That afternoon…was the first time I heard my Mom cry. She cried and cried, and I thought she'd never stop crying.

And I cried just as much and when I saw him…

I can never be sure who screamed loudest or who screamed first. Me or Mom.

What I do know is that I would never see him again. And he would never kneel down to talk to me. And that we'd never go out to the hill and look at the clouds…

And it wasn't _**fair**_. It wasn't fair and no one else seemed to get it. And even now I can't stop it from hurting. I can't stop feeling like I want to be mad at something. Because he didn't have to go. I still can't see why he had to go. He was noble, and nice, and he never hurt anyone. You shouldn't die just like that if you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't _**right**_.

It always feels like raining, whenever I think about it, it just keeps raining like it'll never stop.

"He would've been proud of you, you know."

I caught my breath. I didn't notice I how there was tears falling from my eyes.

I looked toward Uncle Robin.

He smiled, "Your father. He…would've been very happy to hear that you trust someone the way you do…that you want to hear his side of the story," he paused, his smile became sad, "...even when others are saying you shouldn't."

Uncle Robin…

I lowered my eyes, turning away.

I bit my lip…like I wanted to keep my smile small. Maybe I did.

After Dad died…I wore black for the longest time…I never wanted to stop wearing black. I was barely 10. If I wore any other color…it would mean I didn't care he was gone…

Until…

Until Grandma came by the house…

I told Grandma that I was cold. I was cold because Dad wasn't there to hug me anymore. You know what happened? Granny threw her hoodie on me and told me that I would never be cold again. She told me that it was mine.

I fingered the sleeves.

That was the day she gave me her red hoodie.

I miss you, Dad…

But…every time I do…I think about how I need to live by this color.

The color Wolf always calls me.

_You're the one who started calling me Red, after all…Dad._

I nodded.

I have no idea what I'm doing, but I hope it's enough.

000


	24. Interlude to Disaster

What's that? New chapter? (didn't keep you waiting long this time, did I?)

Key:

Normal font: Red's pov; _Italics are Red's thoughts_

after you see this break: 000

_Italics become Wolf's pov; (Wolf's thoughts are in this bubble)_

Enoy!

* * *

"_Looks like Hood and his color-dependant niece have given up on you, Mutt."_

"_Fuck off, Sheriff."_

_He can go back to snarling his ass off, tryin to put things into my head…_

_Cept it's working._

_God damnit, where is she? I'm driving myself crazy thinking that her damn uncle has her halfway into the highway by now…_

_000_

I opened the courtroom doors as fast as I could.

You know, it only now occurred to me that I should be grateful that Uncle Robin didn't drive me halfway back to Woodcrest right now.

So, yeah, definitely grateful right now.

I spotted Wolf immediately and started running.

000

_Red?_

_She nearly crashed into her seat._

_But it was her, sweet smile and everything._

"_What took you?"_

_000_

Oh, you know, me being melodramatic along with a few red lights along the way.

"Traffic," I said.

It looked like he didn't believe _that_ worth a penny, but he let it drop anyway.

"Always traffic if Steve is involved," Uncle Robins voice cut in as he took his seat, too, "You'd think he'd be fixing _that_ problem instead of being here..."

"I'LL see what I do with CARS of this city, HOOD!" I grimaced at the sound of the Sheriff's voice, "BUTT OUT!"

Ugh, it's another one of _those_ days for the Sheriff…

000

_Bastard's in a great mood today…_

_I put my head back and tried not to groan._

_Everything's peachy fucking keen…_

000

Judge Cricket walked to the podium, I could tell by his face he hasn't forgotten about what happened yesterday.

"I'll be serious when I say this," by his dry tone, I'd say he definitely hasn't forgotten about yesterday, "I'm tired and ready to take an Advil just by sitting down and looking at your faces. That being said, go ahead and make my day longer than it has to be," he bashed his little hammer down on the table, "Court is now in session."

Crazy and irrelevant outburst by the Sheriff, check.

Judge Cricket sarcastically telling us how unhappy he is, check.

I think I almost have the formula down.

Speaking of the Sheriff, he stood up, "May _I _proceed to the stand, Your Honor? I WAS the one going in next before _**Hood**_ interrupted me with that SCANDAL he did yesterday…"

You're the one who did that, you old crone.

"The floor is yours, Sheriff."

000

"_LOVELY!" the Sheriff started pacing in front of us like it was a damn national holiday, "Because, good taxpayers and lawmen of the court, throughout this little fiasco I'm sure you all have noticed a KEY element of the case has been UTTERLY neglected…"_

_000_

Now what is he going on about?

"The key is quite obvious in itself," he turned full circle and pointed right at Wolf, "My fellow Americans, the story straight out of the criminals mouth!"

Oh my-

000

_Fuck me._

"_I CALL __**Wolf Young Kyd **__TO THE STAND!"_


	25. Confession

A/N:

First and foremost I'd like to apologize for my long absence! The fact that every single one of you still read this and are still waiting and actually like this story means so much to me and it makes me extremely happy that you've been enjoying what you read!

This chapter in particular took me sooo darn long to nail down. I've had blocks, extreme editing, procrastination, doubts (just a smidge), more editing, nightsweats...All in all, these really sound like lame excuses! So i'll cut to the chase and just present to you the most difficult, emotionally draining, and heartbreaking chapter of this story of mine!

I'd say my usual "enjoy" but I get the feeling i shouldnt in this case...well, youll see.

* * *

_"Well…this can't be good."_

_Freaking fantastic that my lawyers so positive, isn't it?_

000

The Sheriff's not hiding how much he's enjoying this.

"Come on, Mutt, quit stalling!" he tapped his foot, little hiding the big fat smirk on his face.

I seriously cannot believe this…

"…not good at all…" and worse off, Uncle Robin kept repeating _that_ like a mantra.

000

"_You're my __**lawyer,**__" I practically growled at him, "Can't you do anything?" _

_He never does fucking __**anything**__._

_000_

"What would you have me do?" I nearly cringed at Uncle Robin's tone, "This is perfectly normal in a case, I can't object to it just because _you_ don't want to go up there."

000

_Damnit. _

_What am I so afraid of? I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything._

_I clenched my hand. Red's right next to me, expecting me to do __**something**__._

_But what the hell am I supposed to do?_

_The answer was right in my fucking face._

_000_

Wolf got up all of a sudden.

When I looked up at him, he had a look in his eyes I've never seen before.

"Oh," the Sheriff's shrill voice rung out, "feeling brave now, aren't we?"

The Sheriff's words almost failed to register in my brain.

Before me was a Wolf I almost didn't know. He was standing tall and rigid, his eyes were cold…so focused and determined that they could've been lethal. He looked so detached that I almost felt numb as something in the back of my head told be he might as well have been a stranger.

But he wasn't. He was Wolf.

And he looked strong.

It was almost overpowering. That strength out-weighed the uncertainty of everything else. It's hard to describe it. I wasn't afraid, not at all. But just to see him that way…so strong, but almost like I couldn't possibly reach him. This was a whole new side of Wolf I was looking at. It felt like…awe.

I stepped out of Wolf's way so he could pass.

000

"_Do you swear to tell the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"_

_Hell no. "Sure."_

"_**Respect**__, Mutt," Bastard's gotta stop talkin to me like I give a shit what he says…"if you're __**capable**__, that is."_

_I made an X where my heart's supposed to be, but I know it isn't. Just for shits and giggles._

"_I swear."_

_000_

"Worried?" Uncle Robin glanced me.

Subconsciously, I clenched at my heart and remembered how Wolf would always say that his heart was next to mine.

I watched him take his place next to Judge Cricket. I tried to recall any moment where I had seen the same Wolf I was looking at now. He walked so sure of himself. Like he didn't give a crap about anyone or anything.

And I couldn't place it. But I didn't try as much anyway. As long as it was still Wolf, all the way deep down…however unsure I was, I was going to leave it to him.

I answered my uncle, "I trust him."

000

_God, Red's so damn beautiful. Just watching her and her emerald eyes and her soft red hair…How cute she looks when she blushed…imagining holdin her close…_

_(God she's - )_

_Damnit. I looked away._

_If I have to pretend she doesn't exist long enough to get through this than I'm just gonna have to suck it. _

_That's what I decided on. As long as she was in the picture I would always start to over think everything and worry my ass off. I can't let that happen right now._

_Damn Sheriff's acting like he's already won everything and that might as well be true. As much as I care about Red and want to pretend all this shit's not happening-wanting to fucking run away with her-that isn't me. That's not how I was. The old me wouldn't be worried about crap right now._

_And that's the only thing I gotta think about. If I stop thinking about Red this might work. Because she's everything I want and I can't have the comfort of even looking at her._

_I hated doin it, but I forced myself to think that that little corner in the table in front of me wasn't there._

_**She's**__ not there. She's not even real._

_I gotta be the way I used to be. _

_Heartless. Fearless. Just like a Wolf._

_One big bad fucking wolf._

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Sheriff got my attention. He was facing the jury, acting like a natural con artist, "The ANTAGONIST himself! An uncontrollable FELON and attempted MURDERER! A DISRESPECTER of the LAW and all NOBLE POLICE OFFICALS associated with it! My only QUEST is to bring him to the JUSTICE he has so CLEARLY stepped on! Keep in mind that I NOBLY and SELFLESSLY pursue the sentence he so rightly deserves!" _

_Bastard slammed his hands on the wood in front of me._

"_**Mutt**__."_

"_Pissant."_

_He backed up._

_He's all smiles and bullshit when everyone can see him, but I know better. The guy's pissed. About how yesterday's trail ended, whatever shit I scared out of him last night. _

_(And both times I was with - )_

_The point is, he's gonna do whatever he can to bury me under. He can act all controlled he fucking wants, the one thing I have to my advantage is that he's over the edge. Fucker's grasping at straws._

_Straws…_

_Fuck. I can't think about that right now._

"_Was the construction site the first place you went __**sniffing**__ for a meal, boy?" Sheriff asked me straight up._

_I just shrugged it off, "…No."_

"_You went to other places, then?"_

_Went to a lot of other places, don't' see how that matters, though, "Yeah."_

"_And they ALL turned you away like a sad little puppy?"_

"_What's your poin - "_

"_Yes or no, Mutt, no need to get your leash in a tangle."_

"_Yes…"_

"_Yes, what?"_

_I bit my tongue, "…They didn't give me a job."_

"_**Really**__?" He used that damn high-pitched voice again, "How odd, you look like SUCH a good person - " _

_I growled._

"_Why do you think they all said no, Puppy?"_

_Little son of a…"I don't know, maybe they were all in a __**pissy**__ mood that day, Sheriff."_

_Sheriff grinned before turning toward the jury, flailing his damn arms everywhere, "OBVIOUSLY not much respect for Nottingham citizens!"_

_That sent the damn jury in a whispering frenzy._

_Tch. Respect's something you give back, __**if**__ it's given to you in the first place…_

_Sheriff leaned back on the stand, "So, Mutt, do you think that the Misters' Swinehearts were-what was it you said - __**pissy**__?"_

"_Sounds about right."_

"_Oh, come ON, you have to give them some credit, Mutt. Isn't it true that they offered you a job?"_

"_They offered me the back of their hands."_

"_But they GAVE you something, isn't that right, __**Mutt**__?"_

_I didn't say anything. I could see what the Bastard was trying to do. If I said 'yes' than that damn prick would look like a fucking saint._

"_Did they or did they not offer you a job…Boy?"_

_I remembered how hot it was that morning. I fuckin worked hard to get Vest and Mustache to give in an' offer me something._

"_Yes or no!"_

_Then Prick came along and screwed everything up. Fucking looked me over and decided he wanted to fuck with a kid's day._

"_Answer!"_

_Said I could pick up the trash for a fucking dollar…fucking sarcastic asshole._

"_Turned DEAF or WHAT, boy?!"_

_Fuck if this Bastard doesn't stop yellin in my ear, "It's a fucking technicality - "_

"_But you can't DENY it, can you!" fucking Bastard cut me off and pointed his damn finger at me, "You can't DENY that a man - who out of the KINDNESS of his HEART - offered you something - ANYTHING - which is all YOU yourself ASKED for!"_

"_I can deny it being fucking fair - !"_

"_But we're not talking about it being FAIR are we?! We're talking about how a man - a man who could have gotten arrested for helping - BECAUSE, people of the Jury, even though HOOD scolds Mr. Swineheart for AT FIRST refusing - child protection services is a fickle thing and would have punished the noble Swineheart for doing so - giving a minor that was the accused a job - CHILD LABOR - when he SO CLEARLY should have been in school - who SO CLEARLY was SUCH a good ol boy that NO ONE ELSE would GIVE HIM A JOB either because they DIDN'T think he was a DELIGUENT - could have gotten SWINEHEART IN TROUBLE! Yet he DID SO! And now the BOY who he tried to HELP is set on DENYING it!"_

"_Bullshit - !"_

"_So the QUESTION is! Did they or did they not offer you a god-be-damned job!"_

"_A fucking joke - "_

"_Yes or No!"_

"_Fucking dollar's a load of crap - "_

"_Are you being __**impudent**__ with me, you little felon?!"_

"_I'm answering your damn question - !"_

_000_

Judge Cricket bashed his mallet three times.

The force of the sound sent the air I was holding in right out of me. I flinched hard, and I noticed I was shaking. Not because it was cold. For Wolf.

"I'll have no _catfights_ in my courtroom, Ladies," he said, "Mr. Hood, advise your client to respond with facts only if yes or no answers fail. Sheriff, you will not insult the defendant while interrogating. Are we clear?"

_000_

_Tch, I don't need a fucking lawyer telling me what to do…_

_Sheriff being the big kiss ass that he is, though, full on bowed to him, "Of course, your Honor."_

000

I felt sick just watching this.

Wolf was falling for the Sheriff's favorite trick. And I was powerless and pissed that I couldn't help.

Getting angry only helped the Sheriff! If Wolf was angry, than the Sheriff could twist every word that came out of his mouth. And what was worse, Wolf wouldn't be able to focus, which is exactly what he need to do right now!

When I was the one up there, I spent more time hating the Sheriff than paying attention. That was why he could morph everything I said and use it to make _his_ point the reasonable one.

_Come on, Wolf…_

Don't let the Sheriff use you that way.

000

"_Let's say that the Swinehearts are the HORRIBLE MONSTERS you make them out to be…" Bastard gave me a crooked grin, "I can imagine how ANGRY that made you."_

_I looked away, clenching my fist because that's exactly what I'm feeling right now. And exactly what I felt back then. An' I don't need it right now._

"_The way they TREATED you, the nerve of them! Why, it boils MY skin just THINKING about it!" Fuckers trying to be my friend but he isn't. I know that. Sarcastic bastard can go to hell, "Things like that really GET to a person…makes them DO things, if you will…"_

_It's like his words are drilling into my head. Making me remember things I didn't want to._

"_Things like coming right back to the scene of the crime and causing a RUCKUS all over it!"_

"_I didn't do crap."_

"_Come ON! They wipe the FLOOR with you and you're saying you didn't WANT to do it?" Bastard shook the wood separating us, "You didn't even THINK about it?!"_

_Of course I wanted to do it. Of course I thought about it._

"_I didn't do crap," I said it again._

"_Late into the afternoon, FED UP with how the WHOLE DARN WORLD's been treating you, you WALTZ RIGHT IN that place and take up that justified revenge of yours!" _

_Bastard's shouting to high heavens but he doesn't have anything. He'll never have anything, and I'm drowning him outa my head because like hell he'll ever get anything from me._

"_That ANGER is what helped you do it!" _

_Fucking shut up…_

"_RAGE can let a person do even superhuman things! Don't try to disagree!"_

"_I. Didn't. Do. __**Crap**__."_

_000_

I couldn't help but smile a little.

Even though the Sheriff was trying, Wolf was holding his own.

Wolf is innocent, like I always said, and now he's saying so himself.

…_Then why am I so nervous?_

The thought shocked me a little. I looked down to my hands, still numb from my shaking earlier. I didn't know what to think. Was my heart telling me something or was it my brain?

000

"_Are you sure you're being an HONEST little ABE, there, Boy?" Sheriff's voice was smug and he made sure I knew it, "You wouldn't want to DISSAPOINT any ONLOOKERS, now would you…"_

_(You said you wouldn't lie to her - )_

_I shut myself up. I said I wouldn't think about her. She's not even real. I'm the old me now and the old me doesn't give a crap. The old me doesn't have anyone and the old me doesn't want anyone and wouldn't give a fuck if he did anyway._

_( Yeah, then how come you feel fucking guilty?)_

_I __**don't**__._

_Bastard started talking again, "There are LOADS of men including the SWINEHEARTS that say you did it," he said, "Are you HONESTLY telling the jury not to BELIEVE them?"_

"_Their word is as good as mine," I said casually, "You don't have any __**proof**__ that says you should believe em more than me."_

"_And why, PRAY TELL, would they all bound together and ACCUSE you, HUH? Who do you think you are! The President?! The president's WIFE?!"_

"_All I'm saying is that you can't prove anything."_

"_I'm the SHERIFF! I was THERE! Are you putting into question my WORD, boy!"_

"_I'm sure as hell I'm not the first - "_

"_DON'T BE SASSY WITH ME, BOY! You were THERE - "_

"_Prove it!"_

"_I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE A DAMN THING!"_

_000_

Judge Cricket's gavel once again came to Wolf's rescue.

"Sheriff, you're going in circles," he was saying, "I don't know if _you'll _ever be satisfied with him telling you that he _wasn't there_, but I know I've just about had enough of it. Unless you have something else to question him about, I can find much better things to watch on TV at this hour. So proceed, sir, but make sure you don't waste our time while doing so."

I smiled. At least someone could put the Sheriff in his place.

"Well PARDON ME, Your Honor," speaking of him, his voice cut into my happy dance, "I just find it a bit ridiculous that I, a NOBLE officer of the law, three RENOWNED architects and a LOAD of hardworking Americans would go out of their way to _pick on _someone as INSIGNIFICANT as the accused!"

I glared at him for that last part.

Wolf, on the other hand, was completely laid back about the whole thing (and I'll admit, I thought he was cool because of that).

He smirked at the Sheriff, with a knowing look in his eyes, "Maybe you just needed a good excuse to keep getting all that government money you wouldn't have if you were liable for the crap that happened."

"CONSPIRACY THEORIES ARE THE PRODUCT OF A TROUBLED MIND!"

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?"

"And you would claim to be as honest as a little shepherd boy from _Bethlehem_!"

_000_

_I actually chuckled._

_The Sheriff looked like a bitter old lady at this point, "You would swear to God you weren't there?"_

_If God gave a crap about me I wouldn't be here, "Sure."_

"_The State?"_

"_Why not."_

"_How 'bout your little girlfriend?"_

_000_

Wolf looked like he's just been shot in the chest.

He didn't even answer.

000

"_I thought as much…"_

_Fucking __**Bastard **__-_

_I tried to control myself. I'm not supposed to care. I don't care. I don't care that I'm lying, I don't care about who's hearing me lie, I don't care about anyone._

_I don't care because there isn't anyone who I have to care about. There isn't anyone sitting across from me, praying for me, willing to believe anything I tell her because she promised she would. She's not beautiful, she's not amazing, she's not the most important thing in my whole damn life-_

_Fuck it, Red I need you too much. _

_An' I don't want to pretend your not real but I don't know what else to do._

_Shit, why am I even thinking about you know? I bowed my head. My mind started getting hazy an' I felt sick._

"_Now that's we're cleared THAT bit up, let's talk about the night the Swinehearts were almost MURDERD - "_

"_I didn't do it," fucking hated how weak that sounded._

"_Why, whoever said anything about you doing ANYTHING?" Fucker full on grinned at me and I realized my mistake, "I was JUST going to ask you where you WERE at that time, since of course you CLAIM that you have NOTHING to do with ANYTHING!"_

_For fuck's sake, I gotta stop thinking about Red, it's makin me slip. I was trying to think up an answer to his question. Which I didn't even have._

"_WELL, boy?"_

_Shit, "I was…around."_

"_OH…you were just WANDERING, then? Prancing around! PASSING THROUGH, if you will…like how your little girlfriend was telling me the other day, with the woods and all that - "_

"_What the fuck's your point?"_

"_Just making pleasant conversation, is all! Although to fair, she's not really your girlfriend, is she? I mean, SHE'S the one who said you two were FRIENDS after all - "_

_I couldn't hold back my growl._

" _- But we're getting to PERSONAL there, aren't we?" Bastard smiled, "Let's get right into the night of the happening. The night was awfully calm at the start, wouldn't you agree, boy?"_

_I remembered myself screaming, "Define calm…"_

"_Humor me with a weather forecast, boy."_

_I let out a laugh, even if inside I was a cluster fuck of nerves, "Forty degrees, thirteen mile per hour wind, cloudy as hell."_

"_The same as the nights with your girlfriend?"_

"_That's none of your fucking - "_

"_Calm night yes or no, Boy?"_

"_Yes, it was fucking calm - "_

"_Anything __**else**__ to add to that?"_

_Shit, calm down already, Wolf. "…it was gonna rain."_

"_LOVELY! Exactly what I was going for! Now," Bastard stared pacing around, like he was piecing together some big scheme, "I'd like to address the rain in question, ladies and gentlemen. It was the storm of the century! We were having a little moon festival at the time and the darn rain nearly ruined the whole thing! Drenched the gutters and all that. The worst of the damage happened at the constructing site-it was knee deep in a river of mud!"_

"_You're accusing me of making it rain?" that's got to be the stupidest thing he's tried to do._

"_Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped, but then one of his damn smiles crept back up on his face, one I didn't like, "That would imply you having some sort of SUPERNATURAL power-Like turning into a bat or some RABID DOG, just plain crazy!"_

_000_

I saw Wolf tense and nearly attack him then and there.

I felt my heart jump.

By the time I blinked Wolf stopped himself before anyone else could notice. It was one quick movement only I could see (thanks to me knowing how fast he was). I was shaking all over again.

_For the love of…Shit!_

I can't believe he almost did that, what was he thinking?! Is he crazy? That could've ruined everything for him!

But…

_Why would the Sheriff try to mention the fact that Wolf was a werewolf in the first place? Why would that even matter? Why would Wolf try to attack him for it? What does that have to do with anything-_

Nothing. It had nothing to do with anything. So, obviously, it means nothing.

_But you don't believe that for a second, do you, Red?_

Something was wrong.

Something's wrong and, darn it, I can't get my head to figure it out!

Suddenly, I noticed Wolf's eyes flicker toward me. For a second I thought he was gonna send me some sort of signal, an apology, or even reassurance, but-nothing. It's like he stopped himself from looking at me.

And you know what? He hasn't stopped to look at me since he got on the stand.

"You look nervous all of a sudden, boy," the Sheriff said (and I'm honestly surprised he was still standing, I could have sworn that he'd be a bloody mess on the floor right now). His voice made me sure he saw everything, "Why is that?"

"I'm not," Wolf said, but I could tell he was lying. I could tell by his voice. And the way he was shaking a little, almost like he wasn't.

Just like last night.

He wasn't looking at anyone. Not the Sheriff. Not even me.

And I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel because of that.

000

"_There's no need to put up an __**act**__. Considering your CURRENT POSITION it's perfectly NORMAL to be nervous-!"_

"_I'm just waiting for you to get to your fucking point."_

"_Well, maybe if you'd stop INTERRUPTING me - "_

"_I'm not interrupting you."_

"_And there you go __**again**__…" Bastard leaned forward, and the next second he's whispering just loud enough for only me to hear him, "Better watch yourself, Mutt, because if I can't convince the damned judge and jury your due for time in a cage, then you know very well I'll make it so your little __**girlfriend**__ figures out you're not as innocent as you want her to believe!"_

_Mother f-!_

_I kept myself from kicking his fucking ass to hell._

_First time around he tried to tip her off and now he's full out threatenin to. All that crap about me not caring I kept repeatin in my head but I know better than __**Jesus**__ that it's not fucking true. He knows damn well I rather go down with her thinking I'm innocent than getting out with her hating me. I don't __**want**__ Red to know, I don't want him to fucking hint at her and I swear to God if he doesn't lay off I'm gonna kill him for it._

_**Damnit**__._

"_Where were you around…seven, eightish at night on that date, Boy?"_

"_I was half cross the fucking earth."_

"_You were out of Nottinghamshire?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How'd you get out?"_

"_On a freaking bus."_

"_You said you were broke."_

"_I begged."_

"_There's not a bus station from the construction sight to anywhere else you could have been, not for quite a lengthily walk."_

"_I had a lot of time."_

"_The roads were PACKED that day, everyone wanted to look at the damned MOON!"_

"_It was raining!"_

"_So you were INSIDE the CITY!"_

"_It rains everywhere, Dumbass!"_

"_You couldn't have had time to go ANYWHERE by the time the rain struck, it was FLOODING AND CROWDED! THE STREETS WERE __**PACKED**__!"_

"_So what? I stayed inside the bus!"_

"_What bus did you board!"_

"_I don't fucking remember!"_

"_Assuming you did go Around the World in 80 SECONDS, where did you end up?!"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You don't know?"_

"_I don't remember."_

"_Faulty memory all of a sudden, boy, did you get sick with Alzheimer's?!"_

"_What does it matter where I went?"_

"_All the better to prove you were there!"_

"_You can't prove that I wasn't!"_

"_AND SO WE'VE REAHED AN EMPASS!"_

_Sheriff broke off and started walkin. I tried to get myself back into one freakin piece again. Which wasn't fucking working…_

_And I remembered, for fucking bad luck I remembered, how good it felt when I could hold Red and not feel fucked up like I am now -_

_(Shit. Stop it. )_

_I willed myself to drown her out. No matter how good she is._

_No matter how damn good._

"_Let's pretend I'm your buddy, your friend, Mutt-which is my nickname for you, by the way," Sheriff got himself together a lot faster than I did, he was right in front of me again, talkin shit, "And I __**believe**__ you, you're out of Nottingham…And it's __**raining**__. Wasn't it? Do you remember the rain?"_

_Remember it pouring and me hurting like hell… _

"_y-No." Crap._

"_What was that?"_

"_No."_

"_You're sure? You seem kinda IFFY to me, let's try again. Was it raining when you got out your ASSUMED bus ride?"_

_My head started hurting. And I kept remembering the damn storm outside…"Fuck."_

"_That's not an answer, Boy."_

"_I…yeah."_

"_Raining?"_

"_Yes! It was f…raining, it was raining."_

_I could hear his damn smirk, didn't even have to look up._

_000_

Wolf…

That thing I said earlier about something being wrong? Now I was seeing it firsthand. The sick heart feeling I'm getting didn't have to tell me.

This isn't the Wolf that got up there. And it's not my Wolf either.

It looked like he was confused…and sick. Like he was remembering some bad dream. He wasn't even looking up anymore, and that light shaking was there again. What was the Sheriff doing to him?

I clenched my hands together.

This stupid helpless feeling washed over me, and all I wanted was for Wolf to look at me. No, forget that, I

wanted to freaking go up there and see if he was okay!

I felt like he was drowning out there…and that I was drowning too just by watching him.

Come on Wolf…

000

_I worked like hell to push it all back again._

_My stomach started feeling like crap. Just like all the other times I've ever started to think about it. _

_I shouldn't be worried about shit. All he's talking about is rain. I'm okay with it. It's not a big fucking deal._

"_Your girlfriend is starting to look worried, Mutt. Don't lose your cool just yet…"_

_Son of a bitch!_

_I fucking glared at him. _

_That's the last fucking time I let him get away with talking about Red without a fucking punch in the face! _

_I pulled at the cuffs hiding under the wood. Daring the bastard to say something again. I didn't care that it hurt, even though I felt the blood dripping from the cuts I made. I'm fucking tired of this Bastard and all his shit._

_Pissant didn't like the reaction. He backed away with a bat shit scared look on his face. He even had the nerve to look pissed that I was pissed. _

_What'd he freaking expect? I'm not the fucking boy they tried to screw over all that time ago._

"_Let's continue before you put DAGGERS into somebody, eh? You're not exactly the SAFEST individual to be around…"_

"_Look in a mirror."_

"_**Heel**__, Boy."_

_I'm not a fucking dog._

"_It seems I've UPSET you, Boy. And a person over the EDGE with ANGER can act UNPREDICTABLY, you have to admit to that, can't you?"_

"_Same as anybody else would."_

"_SO WE'RE IN AGREEMENT!"_

_I didn't answer._

"_LOVELY! Let's get back to the storm and the bus, shall we?" he started walking again, "You happen to eat anything by that time?"_

_What? "No." What the hell does he care?_

"_So you were a hungry little boy on the streets, then?"_

"_I didn't eat - "_

"_You __**begged**__ for a bus ticket, why not more for a crust of bread, Oliver Twist?"_

"_I don't see how that's any of your business - "_

"_Your lawyer Mr. HOOD made a big SCANDAL about you being in poverty! Tell me, was it hard to BEG?"_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Did you hold out your hand silently or did you say Money for the POOR?"_

"_Fuck you."_

_An all the Bastard did was smile and lean in again, fucking smug all over his face, "You don't seem to me the type of person who begs, MISTER Young-Kyd…you're the kind of boy who starves rather than lowers his head, aren't you? That's why you were so HUNGRY for a job, am I right?"_

_(…Spent all freaking day…couldn't even stop cuz all the vendors kept chasin me away…)_

_I shut myself up. Like hell he's getting into my head now._

"_How long had it been since you ate? Days?"_

"_Not long." Lair._

"_Any sleep? Were you tired?"_

"_No." Keep lying._

"_And people? Did they keep wiping the soles of their shoes with you, Boy?"_

"_That doesn't - "_

"_And the SWINEHEARTS! Probably snug as a bug while you were out suffering!"_

"_I don't care!" don't __**fucking**__ care…_

"_It was raining pretty Hard out there, Boy, how ere you faring?"_

"_I didn't have a place to stay - "_

"_What? Not even under a __**bridge**__?"_

"_Are you gonna accuse me of __**that**__ too?"_

"_ARE YOU CONFESSING TO IT?!"_

"_Look I __**asked**__ those mother fuckers to at least give me that and they couldn't even do it! They closed the door in my face and left me out in the fucking rain!"_

"_Didn't you say you were half across the world by then!"_

_Shit._

_000_

Oh my god.

"YOU LIED TO THE COURT!"

No, Wolf wouldn't -

"No, I didn't," Wolf looked away.

_No, Wolf, look at me!_

"You said you were long gone after the afternoon encounter! OUT OF THE CITY! And now suddenly you're back and at their doorstep!"

"It wasn't their door - "

"_AH-__**HA**_! So you WERE there!"

No!

"No - !"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT BEING THEIR DOOR OR NOT!"

"I don't - !"

"LIAR! You, sir, are a _FILTHY LITTLE LIAR_!"

Stop yelling at him!

000

_Shit! Fucking - shit!_

_Why the __**fuck**__ did I screw up that way-?_

"_THIS is what REALLY HAPPENED, my good people!"_

_(Don't listen to him, Red-)_

_Red._

_000_

"YOU were THERE! It was raining cats and DOGS!"

I couldn't find Wolf. I couldn't find him. He wasn't looking up. His eyes were clouded.

And I couldn't reach wherever it was he was trying to hide in.

000

"_Thunder clashed! LIGHTENING and all that!"_

_It was worse than that._

"_Mr. Wolf, sitting here before you, was once a filthy little miscreant. A vandal. A thief."_

_That's a fucking lie. He doesn't know a damn thing._

"_And earlier that day he had come, with a sad little face and his best puppy-dog eyes, to the construction site of the Swinehearts, BEGGING for a job."_

_So hot and hadn't eating in days…_

"_And they offer him one. And he turns them down. Because his PRIDE is to big to SWALLOW. And in his own ANGER at HIMSELF, he terrorizes the people around that site. A DILEBERATE CHOICE. One that causes MANY accidents. He RESISTS ARREST. RUNS AWAY."_

_Because you were trying to fuckin use me -_

"_In his CONTINUED RAGE, Mr. Wolf hacks a plan!"_

_No. I wasn't. I'm telling the truth this time. I wasn't. _

_Don't listen to him, Red._

"_He would go straight to the SCOURCE of his misfortune! The ones who CREATED the situation!" he leaned in again, grinning, "Isn't that right, Mutt?"_

"_No," I choke out. I can't even look up. I don't even know why anymore._

"_No? No, what? You continue to deny the truth!"_

_000_

Stop it.

The thought comes out on it's own and I can't take it anymore. The Sheriff's beating him down and no one gives a crap about it!

"IT STARTS TO RAIN!" he's yelling down at Wolf. And Wolf doesn't even look up at him. He's not looking up at all, and that's not like him at all - "DOESN'T IT?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Stop it - !" I start to say but I feel Uncle Robin's hand on my shoulder, pulling me down again. But I don't want him to. I need to get up and see Wolf because no one is seeing what I am. He's not like this. And my voice is quiet and I can't feel anything else but my heart hurting.

000

"_It rains like SEVEN HELLS, doesn't, Boy? And you REMEMBER it!"_

_It's just the rain._

_And the memories of all that damn pain that happened all at once. And I can't…focus, I can't just focus damnit and make it go away._

"_You remember because you went through that rain-DIDN'T YOU?!"_

"_Stop." fuck._

"_With MURDEROUS INTENT!"_

_No, I just wanted -_

"_Because they were SO DARN MEAN TO YOU -"_

_Yeah, but I didn't -_

"_And you see them go into that brick house -"_

"_Stop it - "_

" _- to hide from the RAIN - "_

"_Stop!"_

_000_

Stop it!

Just stop it, Jesus just stop doing this to him!

I can't see him like this anymore, I can't see him hurting this way!

I can't anymore, damnint! I can't!

_000_

_I fucking can't._

_I don't know how, I can't control it anymore and I can't sop myself from thinking about it -_

"_You BROKE INTO THAT VERY HOUSE!"_

_I didn't mean to -_

"_YOU REMEMBER THEM SCREAMING WHEN YOU FINALLY GOT THROUGH!"_

"_IT WASN'T ME - !"_

"_SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE!"_

"_I -"_

"_Swear on your GIRL!"_

_Damnnit. _

_Red -_

_000_

"Wolf - !"

Uncle Robin holds me down again. I don't have the will to keep pushing forward even though I _want_ to. I want it more than anything but for some reason I'm to numb to even think. I'm numb and I don't understand-

I just want Wolf to look at me.

"Look at me, Wolf," I prayed but I knew he couldn't hear me.

I knew but -

000

"_Remember how you MANGLED Hamilton's ARM!"_

"_y-What - " I knew he was still talking but I couldn't piece together the words anymore. My head wouldn't let me think. I didn't understand what the hell he was saying anymore-_

_Because I couldn't stop remembering everything-_

"_REMEMBER THE BLOOD THAT DRIPPED FROM HIM - !"_

"_y-No-sto-" Damnit don't think-_

"_Do you remember the CHIMNEY as it came down - !"_

"_That wasn't my fault - !"_

"_YES IT WAS!"_

"_FUCKING PROVE IT - "_

"_Wouldn't your GIRL be ashamed if she KNEW - !"_

_Red -_

"_YOU ATTACKED THEM -"_

_I FUCKING __**didn't **__- "It's not my fault! The moon was up and it was the first time that - !"_

_Fuck. _

_No._

_Red don't -_

_000_

Wolf…

Oh, god, Wolf…

Don't tell me that -

000

"_Finish the sentence, Wolfy! The MOON WAS-"_

_No, Goddamnit,, she couldn't have heard that -_

"_Stop!"_

"_THE MOON WAS -"_

"_STOP!" Don't tell her damnnit! Don't fucking tell my Red - ! _

"_You were an ANGRY little MUTT that wanted to get his revenge - !"_

"_FINE!" fucking __**fine**__, just don't say - "I did it, okay! Just leave me alone - I was cold and I was hungry and it was raining and I was fucking __**scared**__ and I didn't know - "_

_Holy shit._

_Jesus Christ what did I just say?_

_000_

Wolf…

I saw him slump back into his chair, and for the life of me I felt the floor disappear below me.

No…no, Wolf would've never….

"Say that again, Boy?" The Sheriff said, and I could hear his grin.

Wolf…

This time it was my Uncle who stood up, "Objection, your Honor!"

"Think I heard a confession!"

No! Wolf wouldn't - !

"Your Honor - !"

000

_What the hell did I just do…_

_What the hell did I…_

_I couldn't even use my head to think.. I couldn't even fucking function an' understand all the shit that just happened to me._

_All I managed to hear was the judge banging at his table and arguing happening in front of me._

_000_

There's no way Wolf could've done something like that! There's just no way! The Sheriff tricked him into saying that, he was badgering Wolf all this time and no one was stopping him! That's why Wolf said that all of a sudden, it's not his fault! There's no way it's his fault! It can't-

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. As tight as my heart felt right now and I could let the bad things in my head creep up on me. All I wanted to focus on was how Uncle Robin was fighting with Judge Cricket to…to help Wolf because…he…

He didn't do anything damnit!

I'm not going to believe that!

000

"_You know, Mutt, you should really be thanking me…"_

_The Sheriff was right above me. Grinning his ass off, not even taking part of the argument happening around me._

_I glared up at him._

_Why the __**hell**__ should I thank him for anything?_

_He just kept grinning, "Do you really think your precious Girl would've been safe with you? You. YOU! Knowing what you are and what you can do to her when you lose control?"_

_I clenched my fists. Shaking from the damn force and knowing I cut through my skin._

"_I would NEVER hurt Red!"_

_Bastard laughed, "Well not __**anymore**__ anyway, Mutt. You'll never see her again thanks to me!"_

_Fucking BASTARD -_

_000_

"WOLF!"

I shoot up from my chair. Everyone else stopped what they were doing. They looked at me, not understanding what was going on until they looked the other way.

000

_I didn't notice._

_I couldn't tell what was happening until I had my had wrapped around the Sheriffs fucking __**neck**__ and I was choking the like out of his god-damned body. I had him pinned to the table and struggling while his face turned pale._

_I'm not entirely sure what happened to the cuffs on my wrists. I don't know how I broke them. All I know is that I did. And when I did the first thing I did was go straight for the son-of-a-bitch in front of me._

_And that's when Red called out to me._

_I froze for a second._

_At first I could only hear the sound of my own hard breathing. Nothing else was making a noise. And then I felt the pressure from how hard I had my hand. When my eyes focused I could see the Sheriff's distorted face. I almost flinched. And then I doubted. For a second I wasn't sure if I really heard it or not. All my other senses were real but I didn't want this one to be._

_And I begged my head not to do it. I knew that I was gonna regret it a soon as I did._

_But I did it anyway. Because I never fucking listen to myself. Because I can't give myself a fucking break. Because that was the fucking reason I was here in the first place._

_I looked up at her._

_And for God's sake I just need to hold her again._

_I saw her pretty emerald eyes holding tears in them. And her mouth was open a little, like she wanted to say something to me, but she didn't know where the hell to start. An she was looking at me that way, with her face saying everything she couldn't._

_Like she __**gets**__ it now. Like she understands. Like she wants to cry._

_And I didn't know what the hell that meant anymore._

_000_

"GET HIM OFF ME!"

My body jolted. From the shook or whatever other force.

At some point Wolf had let the Sheriff go, and now the Sheriff was getting as far away fro him as possible, shouting orders to everyone who had been frozen only a while before.

But I didn't even understand what was happening anymore.

000

_I felt people grab me by both arms._

_In a second they pinned me down, slamming my forehead on the table I had the Sheriff just two seconds before._

_000_

No, don't-

I held myself back.

I clenched at my heart. I didn't want them to hurt him, I didn't want anything anymore and I felt dizzy and confused. I saw them moving, but it was all in slow motion.

And people were yelling and…

I stared at Wolf. He wasn't struggling. He wasn't trying.

And I wanted him to try. I wanted him to do something-I didn't know what I just wanted him to do it. But then I was afraid of him doing anything. And…and I couldn't see him like that anymore.

My heart felt sick and I looked away. I couldn't breathe anymore.

Everyone kept screaming louder and for the life of me I wanted to drown them out.

Everything was wrong and I couldn't…

000

_Maybe it was because of impact. Maybe I had a concussion._

_Everything got fuzzy and nothing felt right._

_I felt them put knew cuffs around my wrists, but I didn't feel like I cared. I didn't feel anything. All I could see was Red's face, over and over again in my head. And what I said earlier before._

_It didn't seem like anything mattered anymore._

_I felt a sharp pain and someone tugged the hair from the back of my head and pulled me up. They held me down so I wouldn't do anything back._

_And I saw Red again._

_But she wasn't looking at me._

_She looked like she was about to collapse back into her chair. Like she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Like she didn't want to anymore._

_And it was my fault._

_It was my fault damnit because I did this to her._

_I saw her uncle shout something to the Judge. I heard everyone else continue to shout and some even got up to leave. The Judge couldn't do anything else but bang at his table._

_And then I saw her uncle take her by the arm._

_And it hurt._

_I fucking hurt because I knew what was coming next._

_Why the fuck does this have to happen to me? Why the fuck did God give me Red if he was gonna do this to me? For fuck's sake hasn't He given enough to fucking cry over? Why can't He fucking give me a fucking break, goddamnit!_

_Why does He have to take out on Red? Why the hell did He want her with me for this? Why did He make her so amazing so I could screw her up this way?_

_You should fucking see the look on my face. Seeing her dragged away. And she still can't look up at me. But her hands reaching out. And I want to hold it. I want to tell her that she's mine. But she's not looking at me and it hurts. She looks a little dead inside and I want to hold her and make it go away._

_I wanted her. I wanted her smell back and her warmth back and I wanted her back. I wanted to be back in her woods. I wanted to take her on my Harley to wherever the hell she wanted to go. I can't take it if she's not with me. I don't want her to go. I don't fucking care anymore, I just want my Red back. I want her to look at me the way she did before, I wanna tell her things the way they happened, I don't want her to hate me I need her I fucking love…_

_I screamed._

_I knew she was gone now and I couldn't hold it in._

_I screamed for her._


	26. Do you Hear me?

Don't scream Wolf.

For God's sake don't scream. Because I feel like shit and I'm scared and I don't know what to do to help you anymore. I don't think I've ever helped you and now I'm afraid to think about what's gonna happen to you.

I don't realize at first that I'm back in the hotel room. That I'm sitting on the bed and far from the courtroom.

I'm shaking because I'm scared and I'm crying because I don't know what to do.

It's not the kind of crying you see in the movies. Where the girl has mascara running down her face and she's practically hysterical while she's making a swimming pool on the floor.

This kind of crying is silent. One or two tears fall down, the only ones to escape the hundreds still stuck in my eye. This kind of crying hurts like someone has his hand inside your chest, just waiting to clench on your heart and break it once and for all.

I heard Wolf scream and I took it with me all the way here. I held on to it until it started to suffocate me. I'm hugging my arms, tears rolling down my face. I'm at a loss for words. I try to piece things together but everything just falls apart. Just like it has been ever since I got here.

After a while I noticed my surroundings.

I didn't immediately comprehend how I got from point A to point B, but I chose not to care. I felt unbearably hollow in my chest. Not exactly tired. Emotionally shattered seems like a good way to put it. My eyes go over the tacky furniture and how dark everything was. I look out the window and notice how it's nighttime now. The moon's glowing through the glass.

I turned away from it.

My mind was at a blank. I honestly didn't have a thought to think or anything to feel. I just couldn't let go about how wrong everything was.

It was wrong.

It was wrong, it was-

I breathed deep and leaned back into the bed.

I had told myself from the very beginning that I wouldn't believe. I said that I didn't want to believe anything that they said about him, or about what happened. I didn't want to hear it. He was innocent. I said that to myself over and over and over again until I had it drilled into my head that Wolf was innocent and no one could prove otherwise. He was my Wolf and my Wolf would never do something like that. I wasn't going to believe any body else. I told my Granny that his story was the only story I cared for.

And then he said that…

Why?

Why did he lie to me? Why did he-

_Weren't you the one who said it? Weren't you the one who made yourself believe that he was innocent?_

But that was because I…

I have to believe in Wolf. I had to believe he was innocent. If I were to believe anything other people told me about him, than I wouldn't trust him at all. How would that be fair? So yeah, I told myself he was innocent and I only really believed it because he never said he wasn't!

But he had to tell me the truth. He had to tell me, not make me believe what I thought was true when it wasn't!

One thing is for me to think something, another thing entirely is him being honest with me, damnit!

I sat up and punched at the mattress below me.

I was suddenly so angry with him. How could he! How could he just sit there while I preached and raved about him being innocent! When I called everybody else lairs! How could he just let me do that if he knew something different! Why, dammnit?!

I clenched my teeth, biting back the stupid tears again. I wasn't going to cry again. I was angry.

I was so angry at him…and on the other hand I just can't be.

It was like a war was going on in my head and I couldn't decide who would win.

I felt betrayed by him, and lied to and for the life of me I needed to believe that something was wrong. That maybe he didn't mean it but I knew very well that he did. But what I couldn't believe, what I didn't want to believe, was that he _meant_ to hurt me.

My heart was _screaming_ that Wolf would never, ever, do that to me. He would never hurt me.

My head screamed back to look at the facts.

He didn't tell me anything. He refused to tell me since the minute I asked him. He made me look like a fool in front of everyone for believing in him so bad.

_Was he just using me?_

No! Never!

I hugged my arms. Hoping. _**Praying**_ that I was right. I needed to be right.

I wanted so bad to trust and believe in him.

_Wolf…I need you right now_.

Part of me felt stupid. I was asking him to comfort me when he hurt me in the first place. He was also miles away, it's not like he could hear me. And why did I need him so bad? Why him when I never needed anyone? When I'd gone through most of my life alone, fending for myself and my family because there wasn't anyone who would do it for me. Why, then, suddenly, did I need to believe and cling to this one person who, apparently, hasn't been honest with me for one second even though I practically told him my whole life's story? _Practically_, because I hadn't told him everything. But I had wanted to. I felt like I could tell him. Like it was safe to tell him.

But no. He wouldn't even tell me his story. And how the hell is that fair?

How the hell did that mean anything to me? Why did it have to hurt so bad when I always worked so hard to be cold to everyone else?

Another part of me…

I don't want to suffer. I was so damn tired of suffering. Of being on guard and not trusting anybody.

And so when Wolf came…

I want the easy way out. I want to forget about it. To get rid of it again and pretend I never met him. Because what's the point if I feel so alone right now? I tried so hard to help him and let him in, and now it's like I was stupid for trying. I'm empty handed. I'm hollow. I'm lost.

I could just let Uncle Robin take me back home.

Home. Where the woods are endless and no one bothered me. No one _followed_ me. I was _safe_ in the woods. Everyone avoided the woods like a plague. They were afraid of it, but I wasn't. I lived there, I breathed there. There wasn't anyone who could hurt me, or talk about me, or say things about my family that ticked me off. It was just me and the trees and no one else could find me there.

And then Wolf came and he _wouldn't leave_.

He just wouldn't go and what was I supposed to do? I couldn't push him away or order him out. So he stayed there and he _tricked me_. He tricked me into liking him and trusting him and lov…

I was crying now.

I felt trapped. Unsure if I could even trust my heart anymore. I didn't even know how to use it properly, because I had left it alone so long. I sort of missed the tutorial on how you're supposed to care about people who aren't your family. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't _**want**_ to deal with this.

Should I even risk it? I went this far and now, for what? Just to fall? What's the point?

I ran my hands through my hair, sighing, feeling like it was to hard to breathe. _**I can't take this.**_

Someone. Somewhere. Was telling me _No._

_It's not like that. Don't think that way. You can make it. You can do this._

But I just can't.

I hugged my knees, burying my face in them. _I'm __**tired**__. I don't want to do this anymore. I just don't._

"_C'mon, Red, just a little bit more…"_

"Wolf?"

000

_For the love of __**God**__, Red, don't leave me yet._

_I know what she's thinking. I know what's going on in her heart and I sure as hell __**deserve**__ to be left for dead, but for god sake everyone's got a right to hope for something._

_I know because I've been there. I'm sitting here, away from her, and I just know that she wants to stop right now. She wants to give in and give up and leave it all. I'm in a fucking cell again and I can't even hold her._

_I fucked up so bad, and I'm scared as hell because __**I don't want her to go**__._

_I don't need to read her mind to know what it's like. I know her._

_Anyone in the whole damn world is going to hate someone who did what I did, and that hurts a whole lot more than anything else I ever been through. And I've been through hell, but she's to much of heaven for it to compare._

_I don't know who I'm praying to, who I'm talkin to. All I know is that I need Red to believe me. Just enough so she can come back. Enough for her not to hate me. I need to believe that._

_I believe in you Red. I know it took me this fucking long, but you gotta trust me on this._

_I believe you this time. It's never that bad, not bad enough to leave everything. You're too good to be cold. You're too good to hate me that much that you're gonna start hatin everything. That's not you, Red. You're the reason I stopped._

_I pushed it back too and it's not worth it. I didn't want to believe._

_But I took one look at you that night and God be my witness I knew I was wrong. You're it. You've always been it._

_Red, I'm begging you._

_Just enough. Don't give up on me yet, just a little bit more, just so I can see you again, so I can lov…_

_I'm fucking terrified, Red. I need you._

_Don't go down there. It's to dark for you. You're to light to have that in you._

_You don't need that hate._

_I could be crazy. I could be talking to air._

_But I __**need**__ you._

_000_

"Wolf, wait-"

The door opened up and I swear to _God_ my heart jumped to my throat.

"Red?" it was Uncle Robin.

For a moment I didn't know what to do. I was shaking again and my hand was at the base of my neck. I could've sworn just a second ago that…

_Wolf, was that…?_

"Red? Is everything okay?"

Oh, God, I'm not going crazy now, am I?

I didn't answer him, choosing stead to look down. I was to confused by my own thoughts.

"Of course everything's not okay, how silly of me for asking," I heard him close the door behind him. For a while he said nothing, but I could feel him drilling holes at me. "Red, talk to me."

"Uncle Robin, I want to be alone."

That was true enough.

But he wasn't leaving. Instead, he leaned his back against the door and folded his arms.

Fine. Let him be persistent. I don't care.

_Don't care…_

But I _do_ care.

I felt my heart clench by just admitting it.

I care about Wolf, I care…

I closed my eyes. Trying to re-connect to that feeling. That small hope I had a while ago.

Wolf. You feel so close. And so far at the same time.

It feels impossible. Like a fire that won't burn. I don't feel like I can reach you anymore.

I know…

I know that when you hurt, I hurt. I know that I…miss you. It's like I _**need**_ to miss you. It's beyond me to understand this. I tried so hard to keep going but now I want to forget. Like I'm surviving with a lump in my throat because all I do is think about you…

I don't want to fall. I don't want to be stuck in this…black, horrible feeling. And at that same time my heart is telling me not to lose faith. To keep going. But it's like my heart's losing it's voice and I'm…

I don't know. What do you want me to do?

Who am I even talking to?

"You know, I'm glad that whole thing got settled."

…what?

It was Uncle Robin talking. Slowly, I looked up at him with a questioning look. He was still leaning but he seemed relaxed and almost indifferent.

"That whole thing with that Wolf character," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "Very messy business, and I'll admit I suspected his guilt but I didn't want you to get angry at me. I knew you believed it whole-heartedly and nay-saying would've given me an earful. But I'm glad you can see it now."

"See what now?"

"You know," was his answer, he took out a pipe from his pocket and lit it.

"No, I don't," I said, with a measured voice but I still felt a little edgy. Which surprised me a little.

"What I've been telling you all this time, Red, about that Wolf."

_That Wolf? He's not __**that**__ Wolf, he's Wolf._

"He's a criminal, Red. A very bad influence, and on top of everything he was just using you. I'm glad you're over and don't with him. Now we can take you home and make like this never happened."

_No…he's…_

"A complete scoundrel, if you ask me. Why, I should press a few additional charges while I'm at it, but you shouldn't worry about that. He's nothing but a no-good criminal who should _rot_ in that cell as far as I'm concerned. Yes, sir, he's a degenerate, a manipulator, the most immoral villain I've ever had the bad luck of meeting besides _Steve_, the worst criminal-"

"No. He's not."

"Pardon?"

I stood up, "He's not a criminal Uncle Robin, I told you never to call him that again!"

For a moment he looked stunned. Then, he scoffed, "He _confessed_, Red."

"I don't care! He could've robbed a _bank_, that doesn't make him a bad person! People do that kind of thing all the time, that doesn't mean that they're all criminals!"

"It does to the eyes of everyone else-"

"Do I _look_ like 'everyone else'?" I cut him off, clenching my fists, "That kind of thing doesn't matter to me, Uncle Robin! I judge a person on my own terms!"

"Red, you're being unreasonable-"

"I don't care what I'm being!" I yelled, "And that bull you just said about me leaving? I already told you I'd rather be dragged in a straight-jacket! I'm not going anywhere, Uncle Robin!"

"So you're telling me that you want to _stay_ with Wolf?"

"Yes! I want to _stay_ with Wolf! He's the kindest person I've ever known, he's been more than my best friend and you have absolutely no right to pass any sort of judgment on him until you hear his side of the story! It doesn't matter if he did it or not, I just need to hear his version and I'm not about to turn my back on him because of something he did in his past! I know the kind of person he is and the Wolf I _know_, the one I was with, deserves a chance to defend himself! And you can't-"

Was he _smiling_?

Red, you little idiot.

Uncle Robin smiled with a little gleam in his eyes. It's not Wolf's gleam, of course, but it speaks just about the same thing.

He stepped aside and opened the door.

I smiled.

I've always told myself to plunge into things with my eyes closed but ready for anything. It was a sort of 'brace yourself' thing I had a knack for.

I ran.

"Red, wait a minute-!"

I almost laughed as I got a glimpse of Uncle Robin's bewildered face. In an instant I was out our hotel room and running down the hallway to the stairs. The elevator would've taken to long. I didn't want to wait.

Not anymore.

It was a blur of emotions and the a rush of cold air in my face when I was running down the streets.

It was here that I figured that Uncle Robin might've been trying to tell me to wait for him and his car.

But that stuff doesn't matter right now.

I looked at the street signs, trying to figure out where I was. Once done I was on my way again. Right then I felt like I was all adrenaline.

I couldn't stop. Not now. I needed to go as fast as I possibly could.

_I need to tell Wolf that…_

Cars and people didn't seem to register to me. Not even when I was almost run over. Twice.

All that mattered was me getting there.

I needed to get there.

I need to get to Wolf.

My heart pounded. Almost to much for my chest to take. I clenched at it, knowing it was hard to breathe but I can't stop now. I was so afraid. I was terrified. In a minute I began to image all the things Wolf must have had going through his head. Things like pain and doubt.

I tripped on the sidewalk. Scraping my knee in the pavement. But it didn't matter. The sting wasn't as bad as the one in my soul.

I kept going. As fast as I could. Hoping and praying beyond anything else that I could get there.

I swear to God I was going to listen to my heart this time.

The Police Station came into few.

I caught my breathe.

I didn't want to be frozen. I stared at it. Imagine a hundred different things.

But my heart…

I ran inside.

I ran as fast as I could. Past anyone who could stop me. I ran and ran until I was closer.

Closest I've ever been in my whole damn life.

"Wolf!"

I ran as fast as I could, nearly falling, nearly fainting.

"WOLF!"

My shoes nearly skid be straight into the wall, but I hold fast to the bars and clench as tightly as I could.

But I already fell.

Just in another way.

He was right there.

"Wolf, I am so sorry!"

And already I was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Wolf! I mean it!" I said, going through my tears because I needed him to know, "I should've never left you that way, it wasn't fair! I thought some horrible things about you awhile ago that I might've even said out loud if I hadn't gotten a grip on myself, and I'm sorry!"

And all because I kept thinking about what happened. About what he said and then what he did to the Sheriff. And I let that override what I felt about Wolf and that was wrong. I was wrong.

My heart clenched.

"I'm just so sorry! You've been the closest person I've ever had, and you didn't leave me! No one else ever bothered with me but you, and I should've trusted you more!" I fought against the tightening of my chest, and now hard I was holding the bars, "I should've told you along time ago that I don't care about anything else as long as you went out and just told me!"

I pressed my head against the bars, crying so hard despite how bad I wanted to stay strong.

"A-and that I…that I know that you're feeling-even though you never wanted to tell me, but I know and I just…I'm just scared too, I'm scared but that doesn't matter to me," I shook my head. No, that didn't matter to me at all, "_You_ matter to me! I am going to stay with you, I won't go! I'm going to be there for you, I promise!"

It hurts so much. It hurts to say it and think he won't believe me.

I remembered how I didn't believe him. For a second I thought the worst of him and I feel like crap for it.

He had all the right to hate me right now and that scared me. That what I said wouldn't be enough. I didn't think it was enough. Not after doubting him. It didn't feel like enough at all.

But I need him to believe me.

He had so much trouble believing me and that's why I couldn't when he needed me most.

"I _**swear**_, Wolf. I swear on _**everything**_ that I'm going to be here no matter what!" I _mean_ this, I need him to _know_ that I mean it and I'm not lying to him,** "**I can _**promise**_ you that! You're _**worth it **_to me! I need you to know that, so you don't ever doubt it again! Don't you ever doubt it, Wolf!"

Because I love…

"You came back."

I looked up.

Wolf was looking at me. Right at me. Like I wasn't real or something.

"You came back," he said again. And I swear it sounded like he was thanking someone.

I smiled, choking back more tears, not even sure why I was still crying.

"I came back."

000

_I ran to her._

_Even though I was chained up, I could. And I was greedy as hell, because the minute I reach the bars I put my hands on her waist and held her close._

"_You came back," I still couldn't believe it._

_And she nodded to me, still crying to much to answer._

"_Red, you came back. I'm sorry," I held her, for the life of me I held her, pressing my face against her, just to feel her, just to touch her, "I'm sorry, Red, I swear, I believe you this time."_

000

I touched his face and his kissed my wrists.

I closed my eyes, just feeling his warmth. His protection. I placed a had on his chest and felt his heartbeat as he held my with both hands. I felt Wolf. I finally felt my Wolf and…

"I'm so sorry, Red, I know I fucked up real bad, but I need you, I swear…" he said, kissing my cheek and running his hand through my hair.

"I know," I chocked out, tears falling and he held me closer, "I need you, too."

He smiled at me, shaking. I was shaking too.

"You came back."

I laughed a little, "Is that your only take away from everything I told you just now?"

It felt so good to hear the sound of his deep laugh go through me again. I closed my eyes, just to savor it for a second. It's like my soul came back again. Like everything else went away for good this time. I just had him with me and that was enough for the world to be right.

"No, it's just…" he started, caressing the side of my face with his thumb.

I felt myself blush, but I didn't pull away. Instead I tightened my grip on his shirt as he trailed his finger down my chin.

_000_

_My little Red._

_The words 'I need' didn't sound right. It didn't sound strong enough._

"_Wolf?"_

_Her pretty green eyes opened up again, noticing my loss for words._

"_Red…"_

_I pressed my forehead on the bars. The only thing ruining everything._

000

I really wanted to kiss him.

My heart jumped a little when I though about it. But it was just sudden. Like an instinct. One I really, _really_, didn't mind right now.

I really wanted to kiss Wolf.

I bit my lip. Wondering if this is what he felt just before he kissed me. This strange nervousness. This eagerness mixed with something else.

"Wolf…"

He looked up at me again. Noticing how unsure I was.

Well, I didn't want him to think I was second-guessing what I told him. So instead, I placed my other hand on his chest.

Tentatively, I closed my eyes again. Just feeling him watching me with his eyes made me nervous. I knew how red my face was but…I fought against it. Slowly. I tip-toed upward, my body pressing itself against the bars. Feeling way to self-conscious about his hands still on my waist. Tightening. My heart skipped a beat.

I almost cursed how inept I felt I was being right now. I wasn't used to this. But all I knew is that I really, really, really, just wanted to feel this close to Wolf again.

I kissed. him.

000

_It was the sweetest most amazing thing I ever felt._

_Red was shaking so bad but she kept herself near. I closed my eyes to remember how good this felt._

_Warm and pure and everything I ever wanted._

_Then all of a sudden she bowed her head, hiding her face like she was embarrassed. I laughed a little and she did too, even though she still didn't look up._

_I felt her hand over my chest._

_And my heart…_

_000_

You can't really blame me for chickening-out and not looking at him.

The most amazing rush came through me when I kissed him, and then I realized that _I _had kissed _him_, and them my resolve broke from there. But the smile on my face was solid evidence that I didn't regret anything.

"The bars are stupid," was all I could say without blushing to hard.

Wolf laughed again, nuzzling my forehead, "The bars are sort of groping you, actually."

I pinched his chest.

"_You_'re groping me," I said, painfully aware of how he still had me by the waist.

"I'm not letting go."

"I know." it felt so good to say that.

"The bars still suck, though."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, there was a strong clinging noise coming from beside us.

I jumped a little, looking toward the source.

…which so happened to be Guy…who was practically _right there _and most likely saw everything that happened just now.

"Oh, don't mind me, you guys," he said, messing with what looked like this array of keys in a jumbled-up key ring, "I'll just get that door opened for you and be on my way."

As surreal as it sounds, Guy plucked a specific key from his ring and walked towards the lock on the bar fence between Wolf and me.

And just like that he moved the wall of metal away. I had to step away from Wolf just so it could go all the way out.

"You guys are better than my soap-operas," was the very last thing Guy said before gesturing an Okay for me to go inside.

000

_The fact the Red was actually laughing told me that this was actually happening._

_She ran into me._

_Almost knocked me down with her, but it was sure as hell worth it. _

_I held her. I actually got to hold her. Not with any bars. Not with cuffed hands._

_I still had chains but I could have her all I wanted._

_Final-fucking-ly._

_Red seemed to feel the same way. She looked up at me in that pretty way of hers that told me she'd been wantin this too. For a long time. Just like me._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck. Which, in any situation, was pretty damn bold of her but I wasn't complaining at all. For me, she could have her hands all over me all she wanted. I didn't mind at all._

_I smiled, pressing her close to me again._

_000_

You know, I actually didn't mind him being so close.

In fact, I was feeling very happy about it. So I bet I could've let him get away with a lot if he tried something.

And by a lot I mean a _whole damn much_.

I smiled, pulling him down. He was more than happy to oblige me.

A little more space and-

"Well, then, we finally have that settled."

Wha?

"Uncle Robin?"

000

_Fucking moment-ruiner._

_And it was him to. Lawyer was leaning on the wall._

_Of all the times._

_**Really**__?_

_000_

Uncle Robin pointed at me, quiet decidedly, "You. Red, you _must_ stop running around this city like a crazy women when I have a perfectly functioning car that could've taken you here just as easily as you had sprinted like a marathoner."

Point taken.

And I'm also becoming increasingly aware of how compromising things look right now.

"And you," this time he was pointing at Wolf, "I just put something in Steve's drink to make him sleep for _hours_, so while I get that it creates a perfect opportunity for _other_ things, let's try to focus on work-related ones while I'm here."

000

_Again. Fucking moment-ruiner._

_But he waltzed in just the same with his hands in his pockets like he got the message across._

_Red looked up at me again, but definitely not with the same idea she had before._

_Right._

_Next time._

_There was definitely going to be a next time._


	27. Wolf's Story

Hey guys!

In an act of shameless self-promotion, I'd like to invite anyone who has one, to follow me on tumblr :)

My main blog consists of whatever it is I like, and if you like what I like, let's like it together!

My hikarinlove blog is strictly for fanfiction, writing in general, and my youtube amvs. You can totally ask me stuff about my stories or whatever, anon or not.

Why am I doing this? Because my reviewers are super awesome and I'd like to share.

Links are in my profile page,

enjoy!

* * *

"_Now, in your own words, tell us about the day of the happening."_

_Right. My own words._

_We were sitting down in one of the far corners of the cell. Lawyer took out his voice recorder and laid it on the floor. Red was right next to me and I had my arm around her. It almost felt like were surrounding a freaking campfire, but I knew better._

_It ought to sound simple. Just tell about it from my perspective._

_But it feels like I've been holding back for hours the minute Lawyer pressed record._

_It was just hard for me._

_Suddenly, Red wrapped her fingers in mine and held my hand, leaning against me. She didn't' say anything, but the look on her face was more than enough to comfort me. I told her just minutes ago I would tell her everything. I prayed for this chance, didn't I? I can't chicken out now._

"_I don't really know where to start," I said._

"_Just start from the beginning," Lawyer readjusted his recorder._

_I grimaced. 'The beginning' felt insanely relative to me. It was easy for him to say, but I eyed that damn recorder and felt the need to glare at it. Didn't felt right to me. I felt like I was up on the damn stand again with everyone and their mother's judging me. My skin crawled and I clenched my fists._

_Red moved and I turned to look at her. She got on her knees more toward the front of me and took my chin in her hand, making me get a better look at her._

_She smiled, "Just tell me whatever you want, Wolf."_

_I stared at her for a while. Enough for everything else to go away. It was her way of telling me not to pay attention to anything else. Not to think about things that would stop me. I was almost amazed about how easy it was for her to read me. I thought that was supposed to be my specialty. I almost smile a little. Feeling more relaxed. Maybe she had a point. If I just thought about it as me telling her, no one else involved…I could pull it off._

_Just her and me. Nobody else._

_I nodded._

_I took a deep breathe and closed for my eyes for good measure before starting._

_Now or never._

"_I…hadn't eaten in days and all I needed was a little money so…I asked around but everyone kept turning me down…some of them…didn't even let me get near, so…" I shook off the feeling of being sorry for myself, it didn't matter right now, "So I started walking for a long time until I found a group of guys that where hauling in the back of a truck heading to the construction site. I figured that they wouldn't be to picky about who they would hire, so I went. I kept looking when I got there until I found two of the brothers, and I asked them…to give me something, a job, and they said that they'd find something for me. Seemed as easy as that."_

_But it wasn't. "Then the third one came along, the Prick in the suit…He took one look at me, a street kid, turned up his nose, said I could have a dollar or leave," I clenched my fists, the memory of him being enough to boil my blood, "So, yeah, I got pissed. Sixteen years old with nothing but my dignity and even that was getting trampled over. I wanted to raise hell."_

_I remembered myself from back then. Hot-headed and reckless. I wasn't normally like that, but everyone has an off day._

"_But…I didn't want to hurt anybody," I said, "I didn't think about then, but all I really wanted was to mess the damn houses up. That's what I did that afternoon, but…"_

_I really could've hurt somebody. I didn't care then because I was so pissed off._

"_But…" Red's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, she looked confused about something, "how were you able to do all that damage, Wolf?"_

_I smirked in spit of myself._

"_Hey, Guy," I called out. _

_Chatterbox poked his head inside, "Yeah?"_

"_Give me a smoke."_

_He reached inside his pockets and took out a pack and a lighter. He throw them at me and I caught them good enough. I held up my index finger just so Red could give me a second. Didn't want her to think I was smoking for the fun of it. I know she hates it._

_I lit the cigarette pressed between my mouth. Even that reminded me of all that time ago. That nice burning that happens in your chest. Like you can close your eyes for a minute and everything else disappears for a while._

_I exhaled._

_000_

It was like a hurricane _exploded_ inside the jail cell.

I held my hood down, just to shield myself from the heavy wind that was surrounding us. Wolf held me close to him, and quite frankly I felt like if he hadn't I wouldn't been flying off the walls, it was that bad. I don't know about Uncle Robin, but I thought I was in the middle of a storm. Sans rain and thunder.

And then, just as suddenly as it had happened, the wind went away.

I looked up tentatively, not exactly believing something like that could just stop.

Wolf was smirking, "Stuff happens when I smoke."

Yeah, no shit. "I noticed."

000

_Red was looking at me with a mix of shock an awe, which hasn't been the average reaction when people get to see my trick._

_But that's just Red. Apparently she doesn't mind anything I do._

"_That's how I wrecked everything back then," I said, grimacing a little as if I only now noticed how messed-up I acted. _

_I always knew it wasn't right, but I choose not to care. Not think about it. Now, though…_

"_You…asked me if you could smoke on the day we met," Red looked at me confused._

_I shrugged, "I can control it. It doesn't really go away but I can ease it up enough so no one notices the wind change. 'else there'd be hurricane every time I smoked, y'know?"_

_She nodded, "Did the Sheriff figure out you could do that?"_

"_No. And he still hasn't.. As far as anyone else knows, they just had a fucked up windy day," I leaned my head back, to remember better so I could clarify, "What happened was that the Bastard convinced the Prick and his brothers to put the blame on me just so they could have someone to blame. They had no idea I __**actually**__ did it, they just thought it was easier if they told everyone I did."_

"_So they didn't even know you did it but they still wanted to blame you?" Red's voice had some spark in it, the kind she only gets when she's really angry, "That's the most messed up thing I've ever heard!"_

"_Can't say I don't agree with you, Red," I threw the cigarette I had in my hand, it was burning away at this point, "So you can imagine how fast I got out of there the minute I could."_

_I stopped. I just reached the part of the story I really didn't want to talk about. On the other hand, I felt like it got easier to talk to Red. Didn't feel as forced. _

_She wasn't…judging me. At least that's the vibe I was getting from her. I can tell pretty fast if someone has a problem with the things I say, but Red wasn't changing. She was just sitting there and listening to me. And when she talked it wasn't harsh or anything. She was still using that gentle voice she always does. She was asking honest questions, not like she was demanding to know or anything. She…sounded like herself. Almost like I wasn't even telling her that, yes, I'm pretty much this wanted criminal she happens to know. _

_Which is mind-fucking in itself because…doesn't she care? Does she even understand the words coming out of my mouth? I feel like I'm speaking another language. I mean a normal person would-_

_But then, Red isn't a normal person. She's always said that to me. Guess I'm just starting to figure out what that means._

"_Um…" I looked down, starting to mess around with my chains just to get my nerves out, "This is sort of the part of the story that sucks for me."_

_She grabbed my hand again, holdin it tightly. Her eyes shone a little, worried about me, and I got that feeling again. The one I only get around her and the one I don't really understand. I lifted my right hand and trailed my knuckles along the side of her face. Feeling her soft skin. How warm it go under my touch._

_All I cared about was Red, and how she wanted me to be okay again._

"_You turned into a werewolf, didn't you?" she asked in that little voice of hers._

_I leaned my head back. Closing my eyes. It was her way of breaking the ice. Saying what I didn't want to. She __**knew**__ and that felt easier. But it wasn't easier for __**me**__. Seemed as simple as saying 'yes', but God knows it isn't. Not this time. Not for me._

_I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Bitter little smile spread on my face, "First time I did, actually."_

_000_

Huh?

I looked at him questioningly.

Wolf had a strained look on his face. Like it hurt, but he was going to keep on just because he wasn't someone who backed down once he settled on it.

"It was the first time in my life I turned…it wasn't pretty."

It clicked then. I remembered all the times I saw the sad look in Wolf's eyes, like a shadow in his bright stare. How he always thought he was some sort of monster. How he was…scared every time the full-moon passed and woke up the day after like he was expecting to see some horrible scene around him.

He used to ask me if I was okay. The minute he woke up, he would just jolt and ask. It used to confuse the hell out of me. I had to tell him repeatedly that I was fine just so he could calm down.

After a while he wouldn't ask. Instead he would just shake himself off, like he was fighting himself. He would look at me worriedly, but usually he would just change the subject as soon as I said good morning. Like he wanted to forget that a full-moon even existed.

More recently though…Wolf would just hold me. He sensed when I woke up and just held me really close to him. I couldn't say anything to that, so I just let him. I felt like he needed it, like it helped him.

But Wolf never hurt me in the full-moon. He was gentle and nice, so I could never understand why he was always so scared the day after.

Now, I began to figure out that he was haunted by something that was out of his control.

"Wolf…"

My voice seemed to be enough to snap him out of wherever his mind was.

Wolf was shaking. My heart broke a little just watching him. Knowing that I couldn't help him. This was something he had to do on his own.

"I don't…remember anything that happens when the full moon is up," he started, his voice cracking (and I swear I wanted to do more than hold his hand), "It's always blank. But…the first time…I can remember it, bits and pieces…"

000

_(Come one, Wolf keep it together.)_

_But I can't keep it together. Not even for Red's sake._

"_It was raining, and everything hurt like __**hell**__. I didn't know what was going on, I thought I was dying," and I laughed a little, remembering how teenage me thought it was some divine punishment for all the crap I did that day, "I was in some alley…and I just wanted to get out of the rain so I ran…"_

_God, I didn't want to keep going…_

_Red held on to me._

"_And…I saw them, the three guys, and I asked them to let me in…the last thing I remember was bangin on the door…asking them to let me in."_

_They slammed the door in my face, but I still hoped that if slammed my hands dry on that door they'd let me in. I begged them to._

"_But they didn't. And I…just stood there. It was raining like hell and I was hurting just as bad," I closed my eyes shut, clenching my hands into fists until I could feel the blood in my veins, "And I swear to __**God**__ to you, Red, I didn't mean to…"_

_Shit._

_Shit. Just…_

_I knew how bad I was shaking. Just as bad as I did back then. Fucking scared out of my mind and guilty as fuck but I'm sorry for it, I always had been._

"_I remember enough to know that I did try to…and I…" I can't keep going, for the life of me as much as I fucking need to I can't, I just can't, "Goddamit, Red, I'm fucking sorry."_

_I don't feel it at first. I'm trying to hard to stop myself from breaking down in front of her. I don't want to do that, not with her around. And it's hard because that what I want to do more than anything. Just breakdown and stop being so damn strong about it._

…_And then I realize I already broke down. That Red's holding me. Somehow I grabbed her and pulled her close to me and she's just holding me. She wrapped her arms around me. And I'm hiding my face in the crook of her neck. I taste salt and water roll down my face and I know it's not Red's. I would called myself weak, would've said a lot of things to make myself snap out of it, but Red's…_

_It's a little hum. Coming from Red as I feel her tighten her grip on me. It's familiar but I know I never heard it from her before._

_I did…but I just don't…remember it._

_From way back in the woods, on a night I don't recall._

_It hits me all at once. The memories of claws and people screaming. How angry I felt. On the night it was raining on me and my scream turned into something else. Something dark. A whole lifetime ago I told myself to forget. The only night I have nightmares about. The one mixed with fear that wasn't mine and blood that wasn't mine. That's the reason I'm always scared. That's the reason every time I wake up next to Red I need to know if she's okay or not. If I hurt her or not. Because even though I can never remember any other full-moon, this one haunts me like a devil._

_And even as I have Red's scent so close to me, have her so near me I can hear her heartbeat and everything about her that makes her mine, I still can't fight it back. The taste of killing in my mouth I used to drown out with smoke._

_When I kiss Red it's like it goes away. Like I can finally have something else that wasn't ugly or violent._

_Just thinking about it makes the nightmare start to leave me. The shadows and the growls and hunger…The bad dream about straw, and sticks, and brick falling down. It starts going away. Like the worst of it is done. Even the doubt, the linger sense that I really was to blame, even though I wasn't in control…_

_I always told myself I was a monster._

_But…now…with Red…and that song she's humming, soft in her throat._

_I remembered something else. Now that all the crap was cleared, over, I remembered just a little bit of something else…_

_Something nice. Something…beautiful, even._

_And it had Red in it…her smile…her eyes….this song…_

_She told me that…_

_(She told you the first day you met everything you wanted to hear…and you couldn't even remember it.)_

"_Wolf?"_

_I pulled away a little. I looked into her eyes, searching, and she let me in quicker than I ever let her in. I tried to find it, and when I did all I could do was wondering stupidly how I got lucky enough to have someone who made it so easy. Something as amazing as that shouldn't even exist for someone like me._

"_Wolf," she said again, laying her hand on the base of my neck, "We can stop if you want."_

_I closed my eyes. Savoring the feel of her skin touching mine. How innocent her gesture was and how less-than-innocent an effect it had on me. The feeling spread all over me with Red's name on it and I didn't want to let it go. _

_When I opened my eyes I told myself I'd do anything for her. This included._

"_No. I'm not done yet," I answered her, covering the hand she had on me with my own, "Almost. But not yet."_

_I took a deep breath. Getting a grip on myself again. Controlling it._

"_When I came-to…everyone was staring at me. The Three, the Sheriff and the men he got to take me in," It felt easier, now that I was done with the last part, the rest felt easier to tell, "So I ran as fast as I could…they chased and shot at me all the way to a bridge in the middle of the forest. I had to blew it down so they would stop."_

_I half smiled. Remembered how the Sheriff acted like the freaking London Bridge was falling down, he had a hissy-fit that bad._

"_They all knew it was me, they knew I was a werewolf when it happened, and apparently the Sheriff's been after me since then. That's basically all I can tell you about it."_

"_Fascinating," it was Lawyer, the first time he spoke since I started, "And that's all you can tell us?"_

"_All I remember."_

_He picked up his voice recorder and pressed a button to make it stop. It was back in his pocket as soon as it did._

_Me and Red stared at him, and I guess it was pretty obvious at that point that we wanted to know what he got from everything I just said. Jackass wasn't giving an inch, though, and kept smiling until he had his pants all smoothed out._

"_Well, I can honestly say that the only thing they have on you is your confession to the nighttime attack. The Sheriff can't possibly prove under reasonable circumstances that you could've done so much damage to the construction site in the after noon, without aid of magical nicotine powers that I won't ever think of without feeling silly, and your encounter with the Three Swinehearts earlier in the morning has just leaves the impression of them being utter jerks."_

_So, what, did I screw myself over by confessing?_

_He might've read my mind, because he held up his hand calmingly, "I'll review everything. I know there's some way to fix all this, for I've suddenly developed this strong belief that supernatural occurrences can't possibly justify a rightful imprisonment on any account."_

_Lawyer got up. Gave himself a good stretch, too, "In the meantime, behave yourselves and-"_

_000_

"We're leaving?" I couldn't help but want to object immediately.

I was hoping to stay with Wolf for a while more. I didn't want to leave him just yet.

Uncle Robin looked at me with a tight line on his lips.

"As I was _going_ to say… " he said, crossing his arms, "Behave _yourselves_ and I'll be back in a while. Steve still has enough dosage in him to be sleeping for a lot longer yet."

One second was all it took for me to get the guise of his words.

I smiled.

"Don't look so happy, please, I might hang myself," he said glumly. Then, he looked toward Wolf and narrowed his eyes, "I don't like you."

Wolf smirked, "I know. You told me that already."

I punched his arm, blushing, because even after all this Wolf still takes it upon himself to play the "smart mouth boyfriend only I understand and the rest of my family hates because he's such a smart mouth" and oh-my-freaking-god I just called him my boyfriend again and smart-mouthing is _soooo_ not what you do when my _**uncle**_ is letting me stay with you without wanting to think of the implications that could lead to and that we both know has a pretty good chance of leading to and this sentence is done.

Life isn't typical for me.

Uncle Robin stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the cell. No other words involved. I barely saw it, but he motioned for Guy to follow him out, which he gladly did without looking back.

Wolf and I were alone together.

…Like, _actually_ alone together. Which hasn't happened since we got here. It's been one thing after another. Except for right now…It was just me and him.

_Me and him._

_Just like I told him._


End file.
